No more lil school girl
by kiwichan2
Summary: Kagomes in College with her room mate Sango, with who she has wild times with. Kagome has some dark secrets that she has been keeping for a long time and her new neighbor Inuyasha wants to know what they are. RR whole summary inside!
1. University of Tokyo

**Summary-Kagomes in College with her room mate Sango, with who she has wild times with. Before she left for college her long time boyfriend-Hojo- breaks up with her for his old high school sweet hearted tramp named Kikyo. Kagome has some dark secrets that she has been keeping for a long time and 1 nice looking guy is all head over heels for her. Inuyasha knows there is something wrong and wants to find why such a beauty doesn't want a boyfriend and what she's been keeping from him. Sango and Kagome are always having wild times but what happens when Inuyasha and Miroku-Inuyasha best friend-decide to join in on the fun? PLEASE READ! OOC story!**

Hey everyone it's your Authoress here! I am starting this story out of the kindness of my heart because my "Road trip for Love" story is on hold for a long time. I hope this story is alright and that I DONT get flames...I must warn you before you start reading that I do not tolerate people who flames others because the story isn't going the way THEY want it to...well too bad, I will just over-look your review. If the same people keep coming back and doing it over and over I will just end the story right there no matter HOW MANY reviews I have or how many people are madly in love with it. I will tell them who is responsible and let them do whatever they want. It's not my business...

Well anyways the whole summary is above ...sorry I couldn't fit the whole thing in the front linky thing but...you know how things are! 

PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEASE read my story and tell me how the first chapter is. I must add though, this is a FIRST CHAPTER so I am sorry if there are a lot of plot holes and shit like that I have to piece it together in the beginning so forgive me,...it will get WAY BETTER!

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions (very rare I do this) * *

______________________________________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER-...me no ownie you no sueie

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 1: University of Tokyo

 "Do you think I should bring this?" Sango asked holding up a pair of see through underwear. Kagome just coughed and shrugged at the question.

"…Don't you think it's a little…showy?" Kagome said a little unsure of her. 

"Well not really. But you know how college is…you never know WHO you're going to meet there!

Kagome couldn't believe that she was actually going to college, and with her best friend in the world at that. They were both accepted to the University of Tokyo and they were busily packing their bags. The acceptance letters had been sent late and they were given such short notice to get their things ready, for they were leaving that night.

"So…Kagome? How are you and Hojo doing?" Sango asked trying to get a little conversation going. Sango almost burst out laughing when she said the name "Hojo". It was weird how the most popular girl in school was going out with the biggest loser to ever live. She always thought Hojo was gay anyway. 

Kagome stiffened at his name and replied. "We broke up last night. He dumped me for his old high school sweetheart, Kikyo"

"What a trade" Sango said sarcastically. "The most popular girl for one of the other biggest losers in the school."

"Yea I know. But whatever, I am finally free and that's all that matters. Besides...he broke my heart last night and that was the last straw. I am never going to fall in love again. I hate being so vulnerable. I mean it's not his fault that he doesn't know what happened to me a long time ago, but he just dumped me there… just like 'he' did." Kagome grew strangely quiet and Sango took the hint to get off the subject ASAP.

They both packed the rest of their bags in silence. After everything was secured into their over-packed suitcases they walked downstairs for something to eat for dinner. Kagome reached into a high up cabinet and pulled out 2 boxes of Ramen noodles and set them aside while she searched around for a pot to cook them in. Sango's eyes lit up at the sight of Ramen.

"Wow Kagome, you've read my mind! I haven't had Ramen in years!" Sango said placing 2 bowls on the black and white marble counter. "Maybe we should bring some with us to college in case we are too lazy to actually go out and buy food ourselves. Which for some reason happens a lot..." she added.

Kagome stopped looking for the pot and reached up into the same cabinet she had found the Ramen in before. She groped around for something and suddenly whipped out 1 box full of Ramen noodles. "Yea, good idea. It's a good thing that my mom buys these things at the wholesale clubs, we always seem to have tons of them!" she said lowering the box onto the marble counter.

Kagome cooked the noodles and they sat down and ate quietly, occasionally talking about what college was going to be like and what their plans would be. After they finished eating, they cleaned up and headed back upstairs for their bags to load into Kagomes brand new car she received for her 18th birthday. Sango stacked the large bags on top of one another and slammed the trunk shut making sure it was closed completely, unlike the last time she did it when she helped Kagome go grocery shopping…

"You all ready to go?" Kagome called from the front door. "I am going to search around my room real quickly to make sure I didn't leave anything behind that I might need. It's a pain to drive back and forth 4 hours!" 

"Yea, I am fine. Hurry up we are running out of time, we need to be at the university by 8:00 to unpack and have everything ready for the next morning!" Sango responded sliding into the passenger seat of the car.

Kagome quickly ran around the house turning off lights and grabbed her forgotten toothbrush. She jotted a note of goodbye to her mom that was currently in Hiroshima at the time and shut the front door locking it. She climbed into the car with Sango and sped down the road for the University of Tokyo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Whoa…" Sango said aloud to herself at the sight of the campus. It was covered in flowers and beautiful Sakura trees that had just bloomed and were slowly letting their petals fall, covering the grass in a pink and white blanket.

Kagome pulled up into a parking space in front on the dorm building that was flourished too with flowers and Sakura trees everywhere. They walked up to the front desk and asked the lady for their room keys. The lady handed Kagome 2 keys that said "The Gardens".

_'Must be the name of this dorm building.' Kagome thought to herself exiting the building and walking back to the car. She motioned Sango out so they could start taking their bags up to their room which was on the 5th floor._

_'There better be an elevator, because I sure as hell am not walking 5 flights of stairs…' she thought dragging one of Sango's huge bags through the door. She quickly looked around for an elevator or a sign that would direct her to one. After a while she gave up and groaned mentally for packing so many bags. She started toward the stairs when she accidentally bumped into someone who at the time was running down the stairs and didn't see where he was going. Kagome got hit in the stomach and the wind was knocked out of her, and the bag flew out of her hand hitting the stranger in the head. Alls she heard was "Oh My god…what have I done?!" before she blacked out entirely._

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kagome…Kagome, wake up, Kagome" her best friend screamed into Kagomes ear startling her. Kagome sat up in her bed instantly and was absolutely clueless where she was. She was lying on a bed with red sheets, white blankets and red pillows. One side of the room was covered in posters of hot super models wearing bathing suits and a large collection of prayer beads hung on the wall. The side of the room she was on had nothing on the walls, and was strangely decorated with dog sculptures.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Kagome asked her best friend who was sitting on a chair right next to the bed.

"You got knocked out by a guy named Inuyasha. I found him standing over you in a state of panic and I ran to your side. He said that he accidentally hit you when he was coming down the stairs, and explained that he was late for something. He quickly picked you up and brought you to him room 5 flights up and put you on his bed. He told me to stay with you until he got back." Sango explained a little unsure if that was the truth.

Kagome then remembered what happened and stood up. "I don't care, that jerk has some nerve to knock me out and then leave me here on his bed like this. I am leaving, not come on lets go." Kagome said grabbing Sango's hand and pulling her toward the door. All of a sudden the door swung open and in stepped a black haired guy. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing purple and black robes.

"Well well well…what do we have here? Let me guess, you're here because Inuyasha did you and then left without paying?" The monk said with a wide grin on his face.

"WE ARE NOT PROSTITUES" Sango screamed at the man at full force. Her face turned bright red and she looked like she would explode.

"What a beautiful face you have when you're angry." He said tracing her jaw line with his finger, which only upset Sango more.

Finally someone burst through the door and broke the fight up. "Miroku, they're here for a real reason not one of your little fantasies." The silver haired hunk said. Kagome eyes turned big and sparkly when she saw him. He was gorgeous. The man had long flowing silver hair and was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans.

"Uhh…may I ask who you are?" Kagome stuttered nervously.

The man turned to her. And a wave of guilt spread over his face immediately. "Oh its you, you're the bitch I hit." He sneered.

Kagome's face went from happy to angry in a split second and was about to pounce on him. "Then I guess you're the jerk, Inuyasha!" Kagome stated ((A/N-…oh look stating the obvious…my fav!))

_'Shes really beautiful.' Inuyasha thought to himself before Miroku distracted him from his thoughts._

"Now Inuyasha, lets not be rude to these lovely young ladies." He said grinning at Sango in a perverted way, almost as though he were picturing her naked.

"He beat you to it." Sango shot at him almost at a yell. "Kagome let's go, I don't want to be here any longer." She said doing just what Kagome had done to her previously and dragged her out the room door. Sango walked about 2 feet and let go of her hand.

"Umm, Sango? Where are we?" Kagome asked curiously. "We've only walked like 2 feet." She stated.

"I know it's awful isn't it. We live right next door to them" she replied unenthusiastically. 

Kagome almost shot through the roof of the building at the news. "We have to be neighbors to THEM?!" she cried. "They're so rude!"

"Don't forget perverted" added Sango.

"Yea, exactly. Is there anything we can do?" she asked getting a little frustrated.

"No. It's final. There is nothing we can do." Sango said sitting down onto a bed. She sighed heavily.

"Just great."


	2. Thou shall not harm thy neighbor

DISCLAIMER: If I owned him, wouldn't I be doing something more then screw around with his ass in a story?! Yeah that's what I thought…I don't own him, oviously.

YAY!!! Look! I have one chapter posted!!! Well I have some good news, I am going to write another chapter today, but its not going to be too long because I have off from school today and I SHOULD be doing homework and chores…so please forgive me if this ends up being too short! Oh yeah, and just to let you all know, I am going to be updating this baby once every week, u should be happy I am writing 2 chapters in one day and posting them! I usually never do that so yeah, be happy.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions (very rare I do this) * *

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 2: Thou shall not harm thy neighbor

"My my my, Miss Sango. How stunning you look today" Miroku said to Sango who was at the time walking to the car for another bag since they left a lot of them in there.

"Save it, Mioku. I have to carry this heavy ass bag up the stairs and then call the Uhaul Company and make sure they deliver our belongings. I don't time to dick around right now." She said calmly but with a hint of frustration.

Miroku followed her to the car and sat on the hood. "Well then, if you're busy now are you free later?" he asked trying his luck.

"Yea, I'm free everyday. It's in the Constitution." She said lugging a large bag away from the car deserting him there.

"Feisty…I love them that way."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome was in the dorm room unpacking her clothes into her closet. She couldn't believe she actually packed every single article of clothing she owned. _'I'm never going to have enough hangers…'_ she thought to herself. _'Maybe one of the neighbors will have a few I can borrow' she walked out of the room and stopped in front of Inuyasha dorm. __Worth a try..' she thought nervously knocking on the door softly._

Seconds later a tired looking Inuyasha answered the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "Can I help you?" he said sarcastically.

"Yea you can, can I borrow a few hangers? I seem to be out incidentally" she said a little seductively. _'Hmm…'  "If I can't hang up my clothes then I might just have to wear my lingerie all day until I get some..." she said really seductively. _'If this doesn't get him, then I don't know WHAT will…'_she thought. She started biting her index finger's nail and started batting her eyelashes while standing on one foot while the other stroked the floor slowly-almost like a little school girl._

Inuyasha paused for a second and just looked at her like she was a psycho. "Uhh …sure." He said walking away from the door and returning with about 30 clothes hangers in one hand. "Here" he said handing Kagome the hangers.

"Thanks, handsome." She said before skipping away to her room.

_'I am sooo good'_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later a large orange Uhaul truck pulled up in front of the dorm building with all of Sango and Kagome's belongings stored away in it. Kagome looked out the window and realized it was here already. She searched around Campus and found Sango flirting with a guy from another dorm. She dragged Sango away and pulled her over to the Uhaul truck.

"Come on, we need to unload our things. It can't stay here forever you know." Kagome said opening the trucks back door.

"Yea yea, I know." Sango whined. "You could have just let me finish my conversation with that nice looking guy"

"Sorry, but forget it its too late now. Will you give me a hand with this thing?" Kagome said lifting up one end of a large desk table that had a post it sticker on it that said "Kagome"

An hour passed and they were just about finished loading their things into the new dorm room with a little help with the Uhaul workers. (A/N- what you didn't expect girls to carry a desk up 5 flights of stairs now did you?) Kagome was walking up the stairs with the last item in her hands-a pink lava lamp her mom gave her.

Sango strolled into the dorm room and plopped down onto her soft feather mattress bed the movers had just put in there.

"I love this thing" Sango said rolling up into a ball under the blankets.

The room was covered with boxes full of items and tables and drawers. Kagome opened up a box and started taking the items out of it. It consisted of a radio, cd player, laptop, office supplies, notebooks, and assorted decorations for the room.

"Sango aren't you going to start unpacking?" Kagome asked an already asleep Sango.

No response.

"Fine then. Hey is that Miroku I see running around naked on campus?" kagome lied.

Sango shot out of bed with a #1 finger on her hand and a pair of binoculars. "WHERE…WHERE?!"

"Down girl, now you need to start unpacking we don't have all day."

"And I was having a real dream about him running around too…" Sango accidentally said aloud.

Kagome stopped and looked at Sango. "WHAT?!"

"Nothing…just nothing." She replied nervously, quickly picking up one of her boxes and opening it to its contents- a laptop, pink fuzzy phone, make-up, notebooks, and more assorted decorations for the room. 

The two girls unloaded their items without one word and finally sat down on the long green couch that the movers had dragged up 5 flights of stairs. Kagome sat down Indian style and laid her head down on the arm rest. A few minutes later someone knocked on the door and Sango got up and answered it. Outside of the door stood Inuyasha and Miroku, each holding a bouquet of flowers.

"For you" They said in unison holding the flowers out in front of them.

Kagome got up and walked over to the door and was shocked by what she saw. Sango just took the flowers from Miroku and walked away.

"Why are you giving us flowers?" Kagome asked Inuyasha a little suspicious of their actions.

"Just a moving in gift, that's all. Why, is there something wrong with that?" Inuyasha said innocently, almost growing a halo above his head.

Kagome stared at him for a minute and responded. "No its fine. It's just a little weird of all people to give us flowers to be you two." She said straightforward. 

"Did we make that much of a bad first impression? I'm sorry." He said in a very soft romantic tone and handed Kagome the bouquet of lavender and roses.

"Thanks I guess" Kagome said taking a big smell of the roses, she loved roses. _'How did he know I loved roses?'_

"Well we must be on our way, bye" Miroku said dragging Inuyasha along with him. Kagome shut the door and walked over to Sango. She place the flowers into a jar of water and sat next to her on the couch.

"That was weird" Sango said flatly.

"Yea it was." Kagome said just as plainly. She spotted a beetle on Sango's arm and smacked it with her hand. "Sorry, beetle." 

"That's fine." Sango replied, too spotting a beetle and smacking it with her hand. "Where are they all coming from?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know…" said Kagome looking around the room. The beetles were everywhere, they swarmed the room completely like they were multiplying by the second. _'I wonder…' _

Kagome walked over to the flowers and looked inside. The flowers were covered in beetles and just oozed out of the hidden nest.

"INUYASHAAA!!!!!!!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

YAY! 2nd chapter done! I am sooo proud; sorry about the title I know it doesn't sound that great but whatever. I am done for this week, but just remember every week I will update this sucker and then you can all be happy! Ok well anyway I am going out!!! Yea! U have no idea how bad I need to get away. Alls people have been doing to me is IM IM IM and it is driving me crazy! Doesn't anyone have anything better to do then just sit here and IM me?! 

Ok well whatever my email is wavebabe017@comcast.net email me anytime you have suggestions or whatever. Luv yas

kiwii


	3. Who said girls can't be dangerous?

DISCLAIMER: I tried bribing Rumiko Takahasi, must use that did…so yeah, he's not mine; I only wish he were. If you sue me you won't get much anyways….probably the 46 cents I have in my pocket, but I need that…

Hey everyone, I am sooo happy so many people reviewed on my first 2 chapters! AT first I thought this story wouldn't work out too well with the public but I guess I was wrong. This is my 2nd story written ever and I think it is doing pretty good! You guys are the best! *gives cookie to all reviewers*  and also, I didn't get any flames which is a major plus! *excited* I am so happy that everyone reviewed, I decided to post this chapter as soon as I am done writing it! Yay! I don't think I will be doing that too often though because of school, soccer, and other commitments such as my boyfriend! …I don't even think he knows that I write these things…oh well! Keep up all the reviewing and comments and ill be happy enough to post much more than usual!!!...that is if I get the time to even write! *gives out extra cookies* Enjoy!! ^^

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions (very rare I do this) * *

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 3: Who said girls can't be dangerous?

"How do you know how to do this stuff?" Sango asked Kagome who at the time was busily setting up a very complicated and well thought out trap. Kagome finished pouring honey into a bucket and turned toward Sango.

"I have a little brother, don't I?" she responded placing the bucket on top of the door and attaching a string to it that led to the next trap.

"Oh, wow you need to teach me how to do these things! Believe me, with MY little brother they will come handy all the time." Sango said exiting the room as Kagome followed behind her shutting the door inch by inch, being careful not to set off the first trap.

Kagome and Sango skipped back to their room and fell onto the couch in laughter. "This is going to be great!" Sango yelled nearly losing her balance and falling off of the couch.

"Yea, definitely. It's a good thing I brought my camera to preserve these beautiful once in a lifetime moments!" Kagome said really excited now that they were getting the guys back for the beetle incident. It had taken exterminators almost 5 hours to get them all out of the room, which now still smelled like the poison used to kill them.

"You've said it!" Sango said whipping out her own camera. "Mines digital so I can download them and put them everywhere on campus. They are going to be soo mad!" 

"Oh that reminds me, since our rooms are right next to each other; a few hours after the exterminator left, I drilled a small hole on the other end of the room. Sounds drastic I know, but its so we can catch everything as it unfolds. I don't want to miss a second!" Kagome cried in excitement. "So when are they going to be back?"

"Hmm… I heard Miroku say that they were going to some kind of club and will be back by 9:00 tonight. I have classes tomorrow so as soon as this is done I'm hitting the sack." Sango said stretching her arms above her head. "Now that I think about it, I just might take a nap right now, I'm beat."

Sango walked into the next room and sprawled herself all over the bed. Minutes later she was breathing evenly telling Kagome that she was sound asleep.

_'Who said you can't play pranks on your own room mate?'_  Kagome thought, a smile curving on her lips instantly.

Kagome walked over to Sangos bed and reached over her for her alarm clock. She changed the time so it said 8:00 a.m. and set it right next to her head. She set the alarm for 8:30 a.m. and slipped a piece of paper under the clock. Kagome slipped back into the guy's room and stole one of Miroku's prayer beads from the wall and slipped back out without disturbing anything. She crept back and placed the prayer beads right on top of the clock and unbuttoned Sangos shirt a little bit.

_'Perfect.'_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

30 minutes later the clock rang loudly into Sangos delicate ears startling her to high heaven. She covered her ears noticed that her clothes were half off her body. _'What happened?'_ She picked up the alarm clock and placed it back onto the dresser, before first taking the prayer beads off of it._ 'What are these?' she said mentally stroking the necklace softly. __'No…they can't be.' She said to herself finally realizing who they belonged to. _'I saw them hanging on his wall…so they have to be his.'_ Sango noticed a little piece of paper sticking out from under her alarm clock and pulled it out from under it. She opened it slowly hoping it wasn't what she thought it was._

                                    _My Dear Sango,_

_I would like to thank you for the most terrific night of my life, you are an absolute animal. _

_For giving me more pleasure than I have ever endured in my entire life, I would like for you_

_to__ keep one of my prized prayer beads to remember me by when you fall asleep every night._

_                                    Love, Miroku_

Sango shot through the bedroom door and almost ran Kagome over in the process. 

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN SLEEPING?!" she screamed absolutely terrified of what 'might' have happened to her.

"About 2 days. You've had a major hangover for some time. Miroku brought you back here when I was sleeping and told me not to read the note. What was it all about anyways?" Kagome asked smiling; trying her best not to give away the fact that is was her all along.

"No...No, this can't be happening….NO!" Sango was now on her knees about to burst out crying. "WHY ME?! WHY?!" she chanted over and over again.

Kagome decided that she had had enough. "Sango, calm down! It was me, I'm sorry!" Kagome pleaded tears falling from her face, so ashamed of what she had done to her best friend. "I didn't mean for it to be like this, I swear!" she assured her.

Sango slowly lifted her eyed to meet Kagome's, they were red and puffy just as hers were. "Why would you do this to me?" she asked, obviously disappointed with her best friend.

"I just wanted to play a practical joke; I don't think I can handle you looking like this. If I had known, I wouldn't have done it; you must believe me, Sango." She said hugging her tightly.

Sango hugged her back and wiped her eyes on her shirt. "It's okay Kagome, I understand. But what if this happens to the guys? What will we do? If you can't stand to see me like this, then I don't want to see what you will be like if something much worse happens to them!" she said remembering just how bad the trap actually was.

"Sango, don't worry about them. They're guys and you're my best friend. Do you actually think I would feel guilty about getting them back as bad as they got us? You're my best friend, I should have known not to do that to you, it was mean and uncalled for. But the guys- they deserve it." She explained giving another hug.

Kagome got up and went to the bedroom to see what the actual time was, not that she had messed Sango's clock up. She picked up her watch that she had taken off and placed on the counter earlier. It read '8:58'. Kagome's eyes went huge and she ran out of the room and called for Sango to grab her camera.

"What? What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked nervously, hoping they hadn't missed anything.

"They will be here any minute, I believe." Kagome said sticking her head out the door a little to see if anyone was approaching. She stuck her head around the frame of the door, and there they were. Miroku and Inuyasha were standing outside of their room door just about to enter. Their arms were full of bags, supposedly grocery bags. Kagome sprinted over the small hole in the wall and got her camera ready.

Seconds later there was a large "THUD" as the bucket of honey slipped off the top of the door and landed on top of Miroku's head. The string caused a chain reaction of water balloons to catapult across the room at Inuyasha who used the grocery bags to his advantage and blocked as many as he could, but still ended up soaking wet. He looked around the room and the whole thing was tee-peed with toilet paper and silly string. Seconds later a think cloud of feathers fell from above. They were released through a net that Kagome had previously placed. Inuyasha and Miroku were consumed in feathers head to toe. Both of their faces were bright red and about to explode in anger. Inuyasha took one step and slipped on oil and landed in a mound of shaving cream. Miroku stepped around him and dropped the grocery bags on the bed; picking up at the same time a piece of paper that had both his and Inuyasha's names written on it.

            _Much Love, Kagome and Sango_

Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were clicking their camera speedily and snickering out loud. Kagome got tired of the hole and ran outside of the room to try and get a better picture of their faces.

"Kagome, where are you going?!" Sango yelled after her, receiving no response as she disappeared out into the hall.

Kagome stopped in front of the room and used her foot to kick it open. Inuyasha and Miroku spun around in shock as Kagome yelled "Cheese!" and snapped the picture of them. They fell backwards from the bright flash that came from the camera and scrambled to get back up. Kagome was already long gone and locking her dorm room out of sheer panic.

Sango rushed to her side as Kagome slide down the door breathless.

"Did you get it?" Sango asked jumping up and down. 

Kagome looked up, held out the camera and said "You better believe it" then she passed out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"What just happened?" Miroku asked Inuyasha completely clueless of the events that had just unraveled before them.

Inuyasha just shrugged and sat down on the bed. "You're asking me? I'm just as confused as you are!" he said falling backwards onto a pillow. Inuyasha could feel his hair getting thick and heavy so he reached back and touched his sticky white hair. There was toothpaste smeared all over the pillows; and now in Inuyasha's hair.

"DAMNIT!" he bellowed. Sango could have almost sworn she heard someone yell. "This is where I draw the line! They're going down!" 

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. "Are you crazy? Those girls are dangerous!"

"Yea, but I have a plan that will get them back 2 times worse." He said standing up and pulling his video camera out of a table drawer. "How about a documentary on 2 of our most favorite girls in the world?"

"They'll never want to do it"

"Who said we were going to ask?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Wee!!! Another chapter done!!! *so proud of self* I am sorry this one seemed a little out of control, but I am trying my hardest to get past this terrible writers block that I seem to have developed over the last few days. I am surprised I got anything down! Okay well anyways, I have updated *3* chapters in the last *2* days; I am not going to be updating until sadly Friday because this is MORE then enough to make you happy or SHOULD make you happy. Believe me its not walk in the park to write for me, I always have things going on while I'm trying to write this. For example I was like 5 min into writing this and I had to leave immediately to go get my moms car washed, and then half way through this I had to go clothing shopping (damn door busters specials, cant resist them) and then toward the end my mom killed my train of thought by making me clean my room. As you can see I am always distracted and it is hard to keep a good thing going so yea don't be too harsh on me, I'm trying my hardest!!! *

Click the purple button down there…you know you wanna!!

kiwii


	4. Vulnerable

DISCLAIMER- ….nope

WOO I am on my 4th chapter!!! And I'm still going strong, wow that's pretty surprising when I'm the one writing…*sigh* I miss my boyfriend….*fake cries* ok well anyways I am going to write this one anyways, even though I am really sad/depressed about my boyfriend that I get to see once a week….*runs away to cry in a corner of the room*

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions- (very rarely I do this) * *

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 4: Vulnerable

A quiet week had gone by without any pranks or upsets. There was one incident though of course, when Sango and Kagome posted their pictures of Inuyasha and Miroku covered in honey, feathers, and in Inuyasha's case-toothpaste. They had taken advantage of the campus bulletin board and posted hundreds of them in the little showcase for passing students. Inuyasha and Miroku had also awoken to many of them super glued to their door and walls. 

It didn't bother them too much-due to the fact that they were in the process of pulling their own little prank on the girls. They used the long forgotten hole to their advantage and used it to video record them when they were wearing their pea green clay masks and bath robes. Inuyasha followed them around everywhere unnoticed every time they left their dorm, Inuyasha was way ahead of them and recording everything they say or do…they can't be perfect forever- they have to mess up sooner or later…big time. And Inuyasha would be there to catch it on film. The whole college would know of their secrets and other personal stuff in only a matter of minutes.

But what Inuyasha didn't know was that he was going to learn more then he bargained for- things that could make or break a person in seconds….but in this case, it was life or death.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Kagome! We are going to be late for our history class!" Sango called to a half asleep Kagome.

Kagome twisted her covers around her body and stayed there for a couple of minutes before responding. "Okay, okay I am coming. Just give me a few minutes to dress. I will meet you down by the campus bulletin board." Kagome said very softly.

Sango only heard about half of it, but left anyways leaving Kagome to get ready. Kagome sat up and nearly fell out of bed instead of actually getting out of it/ _'Why did we have to have class TODAY?' she thought picking up a shirt she abandoned last night on the post of her bed. Kagome hustled at getting ready, and was about to leave the dorm only 5 minutes after Sango had left. _'Whoa…that's like a new record for me!'_ Kagome celebrated inside her head, but lost her thought when Sango's pink furry phone rang loudly across the dorm room. Kagome rushed to the phone and answered It as quickly as possible; fore she was late to a class. _

"Whoever you are, you better make it fast" she nearly screamed into the phone. She calmed down and little and re-spoke. "Excuse me, hello?"

"…Kagome?" a dark voice spoke on the other end.

"Yes, that would be me. What do you need, and who is this?" she asked looking at her watch again, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. 

"You should already know who this is, Kagome. I'm an old childhood friend of yours." He replied.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked getting nervous. _'This better not be a prank phone call from Inuyasha…'_

"What I want is you... Kaggie. " The line went silent. Kagome dropped the phone out of panic and ran out of the dorm room as fast as her legs could carry her. She wanted to run away, she didn't care where, just away from here-forever. 

Tears steamed down her face violently as she made her way through the dorm and down the hall. _'He can't be back...he just can't!'_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha stood up from the hole in the wall with his video camera in hand. He rushed out of the dorm room after Kagome. He had seen everything that happened by chance and was beyond worried. _'Whoever it was, scared the shit out of her'_

Inuyasha sprinted out of the dorm building after her, she was far ahead of him and he wasn't sure if he could catch her before she went into any shops or down any alleys, and lose her for good. He ran faster then he ever had in his whole life yelling Kagome's name. She didn't once turn around to look or even care who was calling for her. _'What has gotten into her?'_

Inuyasha was only a few feet from her when he decided to stop her dead in her tracks. He ran in front of her as she slammed right into him, stopping her where she was. Inuyasha took her by the shoulders and held her there. Kagome looked up at him tears streaming down her face even faster then before as he shook the life out of her.

"What is wrong, Kagome? What is going on?!"  He questioned out of sheer concern.

Kagome looked down and didn't answer him. She just cried harder and harder.

"Kagome, tell me! I need to know what is going on with you!" 

"Why do you care?!" she screamed at him choking on her sobs.

"I do care, I care about you. I would care about anyone who runs out of their dorm room sobbing because of a prank phone call." He assured her almost like he were about to hug her, but restrained himself from the temptation.

"It wasn't a prank though! You don't understand! Only one person in the whole world called me Kaggie...It was 'him' and he knows where I am! I am vulnerable to him now…I have to get away before he comes and gets me!" she yelled in his face, brining her knee up to his groin and getting rid of his grasp on her. She ran down the sidewalk crying uncontrollably bumping into people and knocking things over- she was losing her vision as her tears clouded them up.

Inuyasha lay on the sidewalk holding his groin while he watched her disappear into the crowd of people that swarmed the campus.

_'Kagome'_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"RIIIINNNGGG" "RIIIINNNGGG"

Sango answered her cell phone in an instant hoping it was Kagome.

"Sango?" came an answer.

"Kagome?" Sango asked nervously.

"No, its Miroku. I just got a call from Inuyasha. He says that something has happened to Kagome. Have you seen her lately?" Miroku questioned her.

"No, not since this morning. She was supposed to meet me at the bulletin board but she never showed up. What could have happened to her? This just isn't like Kagome." She stated absolutely terrified for her best friend in the world.

"Okay, well Inuyasha tells me that he chased her through the campus and she told him that someone was after her and that she had to get away. She kneed him and ran away so we are not sure where she could have gone."

"Oh no…" Sango hung up the phone and exited the food court in a hurry knocking over a pile of trays that was in her way.

_'Not him…please don't let it be him…'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sango fumbled with her room keys and rushed inside. She picked up her phone and dialed *69 for the number of the last incoming call. The operator slowly told her the numbers as she wrote them down on a scrap piece of paper.

"4..6…1…-7..36..6" Sango said writing down the number.

Sango's eyes grew to the size of grapefruit at the discovery. _'461-7366…that's Kagome's home phone number!!!'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

_One day later_

A day had slowly gone by full of frustration and hope. The search party Inuyasha had called together had found Kagome only a few hours after her disappearance. She was huddled up crying in the corner of an alley. She looked traumatized and almost thought Inuyasha was someone else- so she kicked him in the groin…again.

Kagome was brought back to her dorm- being carried by Inuyasha himself. He had been worried from the start, and Sango just knew that Inuyasha had a thing for Kagome since the beginning. It was obvious. And now there he was, holding Kagome as if she were a small newborn baby. 

Inuyasha placed Kagome on her bed, and stayed by her side all night until he finally fell asleep right next to her. Of course it was a photo-op and Sango just HAD to get it, so she snapped a few pictures and let them sleep.

Sango strolled right into the next room and sat down on the green couch next to Miroku who was watching "I know what you did last summer" When movie was at one of Sango's favorite parts so she mouthed what they were saying word for word.

"You got a letter?  I got run over; Helen gets her hair chopped off, Julie gets a dead body in her trunk, and you get a letter?  

Oh, that's balanced."

Miroku laughed slightly and wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders. She was about to backhand him to Timbuktu until he gave her a sweet warm smile and whispered "I love scary movies"

She just replied "Yea, me too." And snuggled up against him. _'Maybe just this once'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome woke up with a huge headache and a pair of warm arms around her waist. _'What the..'_  She sat up and noticed that those arms belonged to Inuyasha. _'What is he doing?' She pried his arms off of her and walked into the room over. Sango and Miroku were fast asleep on each other. __'They look so cute, they were meant for each other' _

All of a sudden Kagome found herself in an embracive hug with Inuyasha. She was shocked."What are you doing Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha stopped hugging Kagome, and their eyes met. "I was scared I had lost you" he confessed.

"You never had me to lose in the first place, Inuyasha." She said harshly. (A/N- Ouch that really had to hurt)

Inuyasha's face went from a calm semblance to a sad puppy dog looking face. "Why are you like this, Kagome? Don't you want love in your life?" he said; his voice full of emotion.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a stern look. "Because I will not let myself become vulnerable. I did once, a long time ago. And look what it has done to me, I fear for my life everyday that he doesn't find me!" she explained only concerning Inuyasha more and more by the second instead of making him feel better.

"Who did this to you? Tell me, Kagome!" Inuyasha shook Kagome a little; scaring her-she started crying and hugged him tightly. 

"I can't tell or it would put you in danger too. My family is already in enough danger as it is, and I am not going to put you in danger as well!" she had a hard time talking through her tears that didn't seem to want to stop.

"I don't care if I am put into danger too, Kagome. You must tell me so I can protect you, I really DO care about you. Don't get the idea that I don't!" Inuyasha looked just as sad as Kagome did now.

The tears stopped falling and Kagome looked deep into his eyes. "It's too bad I can't say the same to you." She struggled out of his grip and walked into her room; locking it behind her.

Inuyasha turned around sadly to face Sango. "What do you want, Sango?" he asked; his bangs covering his eyes.

"I saw the whole thing; maybe it is time you get some answers." Sango said gently taking him into a separate room away from everyone else. 

She sat down on a chair and turned toward Inuyasha. "You see, it happened a long time ago when she was 13 years old…"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

*devil horns protrude from head* I know…A CLIFFY! lol, yea I AM evil….but oh well be happy I even wanted to type this up, it has a lot of drama in it, and I don't always like writing too much drama because it makes me sad…but anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I know there wasn't too much fluff, and I know that you all want some…well anyways, I am starting to give little previews of what MAY happen in the next chapter so everyone will be more happy!! ^^  

Next chapter:

_Chapter 5: Sango knows it all_

_"She never wants to love again because of him, and the only reason she went out with Hojo was because he was a friend on his and that she couldn't break up with him, only he could break it off. It was only so he could keep an eye on Kagome through Hojo, like some sort of puppet. Hojo broke up with her before we left for college as planned- for Kikyo, and now 'he' is back for Kagome. Just like he said he would be." Sango explained tears rolling off her cheeks._

_"Why can't she love anyone else?" Inuyasha questioned._

_"Because he would kill her"_

Anyways…there's a little sneak preview to the next chapter for your pleasure! I haven't written it yet, and I kind of just pulled that out of nowhere…so I hope it works out to how I want it to!!!...oh, and don't worry this isn't the end of the prank war I promised, after all of this stuff there is a whole story left!

Kiwii


	5. Sango explains it all

DISCLAIMER- you know, If I DID own Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer. So then, when someone new writes a story without my permission I could sue them for every cent that they own! *evil cackle*…but you see, that's just not like me…much.

Hey everyone!! I am sooo sad *fake cries* I have gotten like no reviews, and I might start considering not updating unless people get off their butts and just push the damn purple button! You know, give a few comments and praises and then they're done; that's all I ask, but NOOOO. But whatever if this continues (no reviews for a while or only a few) then I will not update until I reach a certain number…yes I know I am evil, but I work hard on this story and I think that I deserve some credit. If you don't like it then that's too bad. I am not trying to be mean at all, honestly. I just want some LOVE!!!

***IMPORTANT***

lol, well not important…. Anyways, I know people are like "Inuyasha confessed his feelings so easily.." well u see there is a reason for that! Lol you see in all of the stories I have read its ALMOST ALWAYS Kagome that confesses her feelings, and Inuyasha resists them until later when he madly falls in love with her….yada yada yada…anyways, in this one I am trying to come from a different perspective. Inuyasha this time is the one that falls in love with Kagome…and she resists. She doesn't find her feelings for him till LATER, so keep ur shirts on people! Lol anyways this is the last time im updating until NEXT FRIDAY…I haven't even written the next chapter or even thought about doing so…so yea.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions- (very rarely I do this) * *

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 5: Sango explains it all

_"I don't care if I am put into danger too, Kagome. You must tell me so I can protect you, I really DO care about you. Don't get the idea that I don't!" Inuyasha looked just as sad as Kagome did now._

_The tears stopped falling and Kagome looked deep into his eyes. "It's too bad I can't say the same to you." She struggled out of his grip and walked into her room; locking it behind her._

_Inuyasha turned around sadly to face Sango. "What do you want, Sango?" he asked; his bangs covering his eyes._

_"I saw the whole thing; maybe it is time you get some answers." Sango said gently taking him into a separate room away from everyone else. _

_She sat down on a chair and turned toward Inuyasha. "You see, it happened a long time ago when she was 13 years old…"_

Inuyasha got comfortable and pushed her to continue the story.

"We have been best friends since 2nd grade, and we always told each other the truth. We never kept anything from each other no matter what it was. One day in 8th grade, she met a guy named Naraku. He was handsome, sweet, the perfect guy. Flawless. They went out all 8th grade, and at the end of the year were named "cutest couple" in the school. They never fought except from time to time, and he was never cruel or mean and wouldn't dare cheat on her. But…when high school started he changed." Sango's eyes were covered with her bangs and tears were flowing freely down her face.

"Sango, please. You need to continue. I need to know what happened the Kagome." Inuyasha pleaded.

Sango nodded and resumed the story from where she left off. "He started hanging out with the wrong crowd and was drinking a lot and smoking in school. Kagome was outraged and told me that she wanted to break up with him before things got out of hand. The next day I talked to Rin, and unfortunately the topic slipped. She found out and told Naraku since he was friends with her boyfriend. She didn't mean harm, she really didn't know what she was doing, but it was the worse move possible. Naraku couldn't have been angrier when he found out. So one day he followed her home while her parents were out of town for a few days. He watched her all night through the windows of her own home and when she was about to change for bed, he broke the glass to the back door and slipped his arm inside of unlock the door. He cornered her in her bedroom and pulled out a switchblade. He said he would kill her is she would go out with anyone else. He vowed to kill her family if she were to tell the police, so she kept it a secret from the police. It was only a short time after it happened that her family became well informed on what happened, but couldn't do anything. She never wants to love again because of him, and the only reason she went out with Hojo was because he was a friend of Naraku's and that she couldn't break up with him, only he could break it off. It was only so Naraku could keep an eye on Kagome through Hojo, like some sort of puppet. While she "dated" Hojo, Naraku went out with every girl in the school, except for me of course. Hojo broke up with her before we left for college as planned- for Kikyo, and now 'he' is back for Kagome. Just like he said he would be." Sango said as tears rolled off her cheeks.

"Why can't she love anyone else?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because he would kill her"

Inuyasha's face was a dark red, angry and upset at the same time. Angry at that bastard for what he had done to Kagome, and upset that she had to go through all of it while her family could do nothing but look on.

"But that's not it….I fear for Kagome's family too." Sango said as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Why? She didn't tell the police did she?" 

"No, she didn't. I think that Naraku broke his promise not to harm her family though. When she got that phone call from him, I traced it back to her home phone. Naraku made the call in Kagome's home. There is no way that Mrs. Higurashi would let anyone inside to use their phone, especially Naraku."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged to the size of grapefruit. "We need to tell Kagome; if her family is in danger then she must know!" Inuyasha was now breathing deeply and was still trying to digest half of the information that was given to him all at once.

"We will Inuyasha, settle down! It's that just now is not the time. We can't be positive that the caller was Naraku. It could have been anyone, so we need to keep it under wraps for a little okay? You must promise me that you won't tell Kagome; and you must not let her know that I told you about her secret. You, her and I are the only 3 who know besides her family and if anyone else were to know then it could be bad." Sango explained. 

"I promise Kagome's secret is safe with me." 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day went a lot smoother than planned. Inuyasha took Kagome out to lunch at a very expensive restaurant and pretended that everything was okay. It was hard for him from not telling Kagome the truth about her family, but then again he was pretty lucky that Kagome even bothered coming along with him fore she was afraid that 'he' would see them. She ate in peace the whole time and rarely looked up at Inuyasha. He could tell she was still scared, and was trying her hardest to hide her emotions. But he knew, deep down she had feelings for him no matter how much she tried to deny them.

"So… are you doing anything tonight?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence that was forming between them.

Kagome played around with her fork on leftover scarps of food, moving them around on her plate. She barely looked up at him. "Yes, I am going to a dance club with Sango and Miroku, will you come too? I love the company."

Inuyasha scratched him chin for a few seconds and answered her question. "Yea, that would be fun….waiter! Check please!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh Sango! You look fabulous!" Kagome told her best friend who walked through the bedroom door wearing a black mini skirt with a pink sequin halter top with silver stilettos and her hair was up in a high ponytail with flashy gems and clips.

Sango sat down on her bed while Kagome sat Indian style on the floor in front of her. "So what should I do to your hair?" she asked Kagome who was busy painting her nails rose red.

"Whatever looks good to you I guess, as long as its not too… messed up I am fine with it!" she stated continuing her job.

Sango quietly did Kagome's hair, and when she was finished she held a mirror in front of her. Kagome's eyes lit up like the sun. "Sango it-it's….I LOVE IT!" she turned around and hugged her best friend tightly. "Thanks, its perfect"

"Your welcome" she said getting up and walking in front of her to admire her work. Kagome's hair was pulled back in twists and the rest of the hair was pulled back and placed high up in a flowing ponytail while special bobby pins that looked like real flowers surrounded the ponytail. She looked beautiful. "I used to wear my hair like that all the time, so it was no problem doing it for you, Kagome" 

"Okay well I need to change, if the guys get here before I am done changing let them in and stall them for a few minutes. I am still unsure of what I am going to wear so the longer you hold them the better." Kagome said picking up a few articles of clothing that were folded neatly on her bed.

"Can do." 

Kagome rushed into the bathroom and started trying on various outfits one after another.

Sango was patiently sitting on the green couch when someone knocked on the door. She got up and answered it. It was Inuyasha and Miroku. They were both dressed in party clothes and both guys looked a little similar. Miroku wore black jeans with a white muscle shirt and chains on the side of his pants. Inuyasha wore dark blue jeans and a red muscle shirt that said "bad boy". It sounded like he was a puppy that had gotten scolded for peeing on the floor or something of that sort.

"Hey guys" Sango said. "Kagome is still getting change, but she will be out any minute now so just make yourselves comfortable."

They agreed and came inside. Inuyasha went into the kitchen and came back with a hand full of crackers as opposed to Miroku who happened to find a hand print on his face only mere seconds after they came inside.

"But Sango, my hand slipped. You must believe me; I would never do such a thing on purpose!" he lied. A split second later he had another hand mark on the other cheek. "It slipped again?"

"Suure…"

All of a sudden the bathroom door swung open and out stepped Kagome. Inuyasha's mouth nearly dropped through the floor and was beginning to drool all over himself. (A/N- yea yea yea…I hate describing this stuff and I know that it is boring, but I want you guys to get a picture of what they are wearing!) She was wearing long black Capri's that tied just below her knee, with a red top that had half of one sleeve missing and the other was embroidered with jewels that shined brightly in the light. They were arranged in a pattern that spelled out the letter 'K'. 

"Hey is everyone ready?...Umm, why are you all just standing there?" Kagome said picking up her purse.

Everyone snapped out of their daze and just mumbled a few "yea we're fine..."'s  

"Alright then I guess we are ready to go I assume?" Kagome asked pulling out her car keys. She stuffed them into her purse and waited for someone to answer.

Silence

"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU GUYS TODAY?!" Kagome yelled at them making them jump back like little children.

"Oh, nothing…really. You just… you look stunning Kagome." Inuyasha complimented truthfully.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" she said throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a hug. "I am so glad we're friends again" Inuyasha's face dropped a little when he heard 'friends'.

_'We're only friends?'_

Sango broke the rest of the silence by asking where they were going.

"There is this cool dance club that just opened yesterday night called "Eclipse". Its suppose to be an awesome place to hang out and just party all night long I hear." Kagome answered switching from sad/depressed mode into party mode.

"This is just what you need, Kagome. A good night out with your friends will make you feel better for sure." Miroku assured her, while he busily put his hands to work.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango snapped whipping her hand across Miroku's face. 

Miroku rubbed his cheek with his hands as a red handprint started forming where Sango hit him. "You have some backhand, darling." He said seductively.

"GRRR" she growled. "One more time…"  Kagome came up from behind to restrain her friend.

"What she means is that if you touch her like that again, you're good as dead." She completed for Sango so that no tables or couches would get thrown at anyone.

"Alright, fight nice now children" Inuyasha said waving his index finger side to side. "Can we just get going now so we can even get into this place?"

"Yea, let's go!" The other 3 teenagers said in unison as they skipped out of the room.

Inuyasha wasn't the fastest at following them out the door. He sat down for a second and sighed deeply. _'Just friends…' _ He got up and shut the door behind him, descending down the long corridor to the elevator where everyone awaited his arrival. He stepped into the elevator and Sango asked why he had taken so long.

"I just left something behind…that's all."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Approximately 20 minutes after our gang left, they pulled into the parking lot in front of an over-sized over-crowded dance club. There was a large bright neon sign that spelt out the letters "ECLIPSE" lighting on and off overhead the huge building.

"This is it" Kagome said turning off the car engine and rolling up her window. "We're here"

Everyone's eyes almost flew out of their sockets when they saw how long the line just to get in was.

"There is no possible way we can get in there" Sango said sighing. "Might as well just go home I guess."

"No" Inuyasha said holding out his arm to stop Sango from going back into the car. "I know how we can get in."

------------------------------------------------------------------- ((woo new line!!))

The gate was opened as the gang walked into the club.

"Thanks a lot, Kaede! I owe you one!" Inuyasha said waiving behind him at the club bouncer. She was wearing black pants and a tight leather jacket with a black bandanna on her head.

"Anytime, Inuyasha!" Kaede called back closing the gate quickly right before a group of girls tried to run inside.

Kagome stopped Inuyasha while Sango and Miroku went ahead to the lounge area. "How do you know her?" Kagome asked suspiciously. 

Inuyasha looked over again at the old woman jumping on top of a punk who tried to jump the entrance gate. Inuyasha smirked. "She's my aunt" with that he ran over to Kaede to help keep the punk under control and throw him out of the club. He suddenly gave her a hug and returned to Kagome's side. "Shall we?" he said to her holding out his hand.

Kagome took his hand and smiled. "Come on, lets dance." Kagome pulled him over to the lounge where Sango and Miroku were busy drinking pina coladas and sat down next to them on the long couch.

"Hey guys, you should try one of these" Miroku said rising up his glass of pina colada. "They're really good" 

"No thanks" Inuyasha said. He faced Kagome and noticed she was already half done with hers. "You want to dance now?"

Kagome took a big swig of the fruity concoction and stood up. "Sure. They are playing my favorite song anyways" she said leading him out onto the dance floor. Sango and Miroku followed from behind unnoticed and started dancing together. The music to "I'd do anything" by Simple Plan. Inuyasha and Kagome danced to the beat perfectly.

_'She looks like an angel when she dances'_ Inuyasha thought looking at her dance to the song softly singing the lyrics aloud.

"I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, I try to make you laugh, but somehow I can't put you in my past. I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you. Would you remember me, because I know I won't forget you. I close my eyes, and all I see is you. I close my eyes, I try to sleep I can't forget you… and I'd do anything for you." Kagome sung beautifully, her voice ringing in Inuyasha's ears over and over again. He drowned in her mesmerizing voice.

The song finished and everyone stopped dancing. A few seconds later a slower song started. The song "suga suga" filled the room as all the couples danced together. Kagome spotted Sango and Miroku across the room and they were both dancing together and holding each other lovingly. Kagome threw a thumbs up sign over to Sango and she returned it with an eye wink.

"Inuyasha? I'll be right back; I have to use the bathroom…as soon as I find it…" Kagome said the last part so quietly no one heard her. 

"Okay, just meet me in the lounge. I think I've had enough dancing." He replied exiting the dance floor with her holding soft hands. Kagome let go and started searching for the restrooms.

_'How can people find the restrooms if they don't even have signs?'_

Kagome accidentally found herself in a different room that was hidden in the back of the club. _'I wonder if they're back here…' _

The hall was dark and was getting colder by the second. _'This cant be it…" Kagome turned around to go back to the lounge when someone stepped out of the shadows and seized her by the neck. Kagome let out a small shrill scream._

"Hello…Kagie"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay another chapter for yoOH's lol. I love that word…yoOH..Lol yea that's just like me. Well anyways I am starting to think about not updating unless I get more reviews, and I am being serious here, I just may not update! I love being loved…but when I get no love u guys get none from me! The only reason I am writing this besides for the love of writing, is because I love all of yoOHs! Ok enough of me blabbering… here's a little from the next chapter that I haven't even written yet…*cough*

_Chapter 6: The Rescue_

_"Where are they…my friends!" Kagome screamed at Naraku causing spit to land on his oh-so-close face._

_Naraku back handed her as he tightened her chains that clung to her wrists and ankles. "They are being taken care of by my friends" he said grinning evilly. "Tis a shame you didn't get to say goodbye…"_

_Naraku turned his back and pulled out a long sharp switchblade…the one he had used on Kagome when she was 13._

_"No, no…please…no." Kagome was barely able to get out of her mouth. Naraku turned around and held the knife on Kagome's neck. _

_"This is going to be fun…"_

MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I am sooo evil! *wide grin* I haven't even written this chapter yet…and u see, what I just wrote overhead….haha I just made that up off the top of my head, so again it looks like I am going to have to try and write this all and hope that is matches this…somewhat. *evil laughter*

Kiwii


	6. The Rescue

DISCLAIMER- hah... that's funny…

~*A/N- hey everyone I am still sick as a dog but I have decided to write a little! *takes a bow* *falls over* hah…I guess I am still a little too weak to do that…*coughing fit* It won't be as long as u think…but ill try and make it long enough that I don't have to hire a lawyer to protect me from oncoming lawsuits…*another coughing fit* on with the story…

**OOPS…hah u see I accidentally wrote the wrong title for chapter 5 it was suppose to be called "Sango explains it all" but I accidentally named it "The Rescue" ha-ha…that's THIS chapters title!! ^^;;;**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Action-(very rare I do this) * *

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Title- No more lil school girl

Chapter 6: The Rescue

_'How can people find the restrooms if they don't even have signs?'_

Kagome accidentally found herself in a different room that was hidden in the back of the club. _'I wonder if they're back here…' _

The hall was dark and was getting colder by the second. _'This cant be it…"_ Kagome turned around to go back to the lounge when someone stepped out of the shadows and seized her by the neck. Kagome let out a small shrill scream.

"Hello…Kagie"

_'Oh no, this can't be happening...'_ Kagome thought to herself, she closed her eyes tightly not even wanting to look at the monster that had caught her. 

The attacker held her with his right hand on her throat while the other waved a switchblade back and forth across her face. Kagome unaware of what was going on just stayed calm and didn't dare move an inch.

"What do you want?" Kagome finally said. Her voice was full of fear. "Please, tell me. If there is anything that you want…money, my jewelry, you can have it. Just please let me go…" she pleaded.

The dark figure just grinned evilly and smirked. "You think I want your money? Hah, I want you, my darling Kagie." His breath smelled like onions and was quite bad at the moment. He spoke so close to her face Kagome had no other choice but to breathe it in deeply, she almost had a gagging fit. 

Kagome started struggling against his grasp until the figure couldn't hold her anymore. He dragged her back against the well where 4 shackles hung, covered in dry blood. Kagome kept her eyes squeezed shut even though by now she had a pretty good idea of who the attacker was. "Naraku, what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

He pulled out a white cloth and dabbed it with alcohol. He smeared the cloth on Kagome's mouth and held it there until she had breathed in a large amount of it. Kagome felt herself becoming weaker and weaker by the second. "Answer the question.." she slurred out.

Naraku smiled and put down his knife. He slung her left arm up as he fastened the iron cuff to her wrist, and then repeating the process to the other arm and legs. "I am merely chaining you up, nothing you have to worry about, not like your life of course."

Kagome stifled a cry as she faced the realization that he was going to kill her right where she was, and her only friends didn't even know her life would be ended with their backs turned. But surely her friends weren't safe, she knew they weren't and couldn't bear to even think of them dying in the hands of Naraku all because of her. Kagome opened her eyes a little uneasily and stared deeply into the purple circles that were Narakus. 

"Where are they  ...my friends!" Kagome screamed at Naraku causing spit to land on his oh-so-close face.

Naraku back handed her as he tightened her chains that clung to her wrists and ankles. "They are being taken care of by my friends" he said grinning evilly. "Tis a shame you didn't get to say goodbye…"

Naraku turned his back and pulled out the long sharp switchblade…the one he had used on Kagome when she was 13.

"No, no…please…no." Kagome was barely able to get out of her mouth. Naraku turned around and held the knife on Kagome's neck. 

"This is going to be fun…" he cackled.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly again waiting for him to rip her head off.

Silence

Kagome opened her eyes as a group of teenagers were running to her side, but she didn't recognize them at all. The alcohol that she had breathed in was taking over her body fast and she couldn't fight it anymore and just blacked out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Inuyasha's POV_**

****

I sat down in the lounge eyeing Kagome closely as she disappeared down the hall with an unsure expression on her face. I thought that she was just being herself and was just scared about going by herself, but after she didn't come out for a while I panicked.

I got up and walked onto the dance floor to find Sango and Miroku. I spotted them having a good old time in the corner and I dragged them off to the side.

"What is it?" Sango asked, upset that I had interrupted their little shenanigan. 

"Kagome went to go to the bathroom and she hasn't returned for a while, I am worried." I said. Miroku poked his head around from behind Sango just in time to catch what was going on.

"Which way did she go?" she asked slapping Miroku a nice one across the face for poking his head somewhere 'else' while they were talking.

I looked over to the dark room across the club and pointed to it. Now there were 2 guards hanging out right in front of the entrance, but there wasn't before.

"How could she have gotten in if there were guards there?"

"There weren't"

"Oh" Sango fumed for a minutes until someone tapped on her shoulder. "Would you hold on just a minute Miroku? I am busy thinking…" she said slapping his hand off of her shoulder.

Miroku poked his head out from behind me and looked at her questionably. "Uhh, darling I am right here…" he said looking at the tall muscle –y guard behind her.

Sango gulped and turned around to face the guard. "Oh hi, um, sorry about that, May I help you?" 

The guard held out a tray that had 3 glasses occupying it, each filled with a red orange-ish liquid swirling around the rim of the glass. "Compliments from the club manager" he bellowed nudging the tray closer.

Miroku looked at the tray and then the drinks a few times and then glanced back up at the guard. "Umm, no, that's okay. I don't think we are thirsty. Right guys?" he said putting a little emphasis on the last bit. Seeing as to Sango was going to object and help herself, he stepped on her toe and said again "Right guys?"

A wave of response eluded all at once.

"Oh…oh…OH, um, no thanks."

"Uh yea…I mean NO, No I am okay."

The guard looked down on the three teenagers angrily and shoved the tray closer. "This is a rare treat from the manager himself, I suggest you take advantage of it"

We again refused to take the drinks and started backing away slowly. The guard followed as we stayed the same distance apart until the we backed up into a dead end.

"Shit"

"Damn"

"Those drinks look really good…"

"Sango, they aren't drinks, they are poisoned." Miroku explained looking for some way to escape the guard that was about 5 times their height.

"Oh" was all Sango said dumbfounded and pouted. "I knew that, really"

The guard cornered us tightly until there was no escape. I got an idea but it would only work if the other 2 numbskulls were alive enough to listen and do it properly.

"I have an idea to get out of here and get to Kagome, but we need to work together" I whispered hoping the guard would not hear me. Sango and Miroku both nodded for me to continue. "All three of us will run in opposite directions at the same time. Sango, you will go to the left, Miroku, you will go to the right, and I will go the center and fake one direction and go another. He will be so confused where we are going he wont possibly be able to catch anyone."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in a "…I didn't happen to catch that" kind of way but nodded in approval.

"On my count of 3…" I said. The guard was inching closer. "1…2………3" 

Sango dashed to the left of the guard while Miroku sped to the right, whereas I sprinted up the middle and faked left, but went right. The guard's arms flailed wildly unable to catch any of us. Miroku and Sango kept going but I stopped behind the guard and punched him in the back of his head. The large guard turned around and fell onto the ground nearly falling on me.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called after me. "Come on, we need to find Kagome!"

I caught up with the two and made our way to the other side of the club unnoticed. I found a large statue of a moon and sun (well the club IS called ECLIPSE here people ...so yea) and we all hid behind it watching the 3 guards that covered the entrance. 

"Oh great, don't tell me we have to fight…" Sango complained. 

"We don't have to fight them, but we can trick them into moving so we can slip in" Miroku said grinning. He looked at Sango and smiled. "A guy can never refuse a pretty girl, right?"

Sango looked at him suspiciously. "Uh-huh…what's your point?"

"Sango, you can 'fix' yourself up a little and distract the guards away, just for a second while we slip in unnoticed. After we're in, you can get yourself in by telling them that you are friends with the club owner." Miroku couldn't help but grin at his plan, he acted as though it was his best yet.

"I don't know, Miroku. If they don't buy it, I could get caught and in just as much trouble as Kagome." Sango looked worried and glanced at me. "Inuyasha, is there any other way?"

"I am afraid not" I answer. "Unless you would like to fight them and attract attention… then, no."

"Aw, shit. Well, if there is no other way, then I guess I have no choice…" Sango looked at Miroku. "If anything happens to me…" she was cut off by me.

"Hurry up, Sango. We have to hurry and get in there as soon as possible." I informed, stopping her mid-sentence.

Sango snarled and ripped the side of her skirt to fit the guard's needs. She then took her hair out of the ponytail and whipped it around her face. She pulled some make-up out of her purse and re-applied her lipstick, and then pulled her tank top down a small bit to show a little more cleavage. Miroku gave her a thumbs-up and she stood up and strode out from behind the statue over to the guards.

"Hey pretty lady" one of the guards called whistling. "How are you doing tonight?"

Sango wanted to punch him out, but controlled herself. "Just fine, and how about you, handsome?" she licked her lips and pulled on the one guards tie and loosened it slowly.

"We're doing good, right fellas?" he called; a bunch of replied "yea"s came from behind. 

"Good to hear" Sango said walking backwards and pulling the one guard with her, since she still was holding onto his tie. "I was just wondering if I any of you would like to take little old home, I seem to have lost my way…"

"She's good" Miroku whispered to me.

A bunch of the guys looked at her and almost jumped on top of her when she spoke. 

"Now's our chance, go!" I screamed at Miroku pulling him with me. We dashed to the entrance and slipped in. Sango saw us run in and quickly started talking. 

"Oh, but before I go, I must talk to the owner of the club. You see, I am good friends with him and I-…I need to talk… yea, talk to him." She said unsure of what she even said. One of the guards got a firm grasp on her hand and pulled her over to the entrance. 

"He would be back here, honey" he said seductively. "When you're done, you be sure to come back out and I'll take you home…" all the guys started laughing and patting each other on the back. "Yeah we will take good care of you" one of them yelled at her.

"Thanks, guys." She said walking into the long dark creepy hall. As soon as she was out of ear distance she muttered a few "disgusting perverted assholes" as well as many profanities before finding me and Miroku.

"I am never doing that again!" she screamed nearly making me go deaf. "Do you know how disgusting that was!?" 

"I don't know, but I had a good time watching it." Miroku said. Sango's hand soon became attached to his face only moments after that comment. 

"Enough bickering, children." I said harshly. "We still need to find Kagome"

The two settled down like good little kids and replied "yeah yeah…"

As we rounded a corner, we began to hear someone talking. At first it sounded like a frightened little girl, but then we realized it was Kagome. Miroku-being pretty good at this- poked his head around the corner just in time to see Naraku whip out a long switchblade and hold it to Kagome's throat. I knew that we had to get her out of there, and fast. I pulled off my shoe and ran around the corner. I took aim and threw the shoe at his head. Naraku looked over at me and saw it coming but was not able to dodge it in time. The shoe hit his right temple, rendering him unconscious. Sango and Miroku came out from where they were hiding and followed me to Kagome's side. She looked at me and seemed to not even recognize me. Sango and Miroku were busily unlatching the shackles while I caught her when she was released from above.

"Come on, lets go before he wakes up" Miroku suggested spotting a fire exit at the end of the room.

I carried Kagome in m arms bridal style and kicked the fire exit open. The alarm sounded and the water sprinkler went off. Miroku and Sango quickly found the car and opened the door for me to put Kagome in. I jumped into the back seat with her and we sped off into the night, right as the fire department showed up and evacuated the building.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Regular POV_**

****

((((**authors note-** alright, I see that the last little _____ thingy is pretty…ugh. Yea I know, but you see I hate POV when it is in 1st person. I mean writing that way is just not me, so if that little part sounds…ugh then please ignore it!! *hugs*))))

_The Guys Dorm Room…_

Kagome woke up with a large headache and couldn't see straight at all. _'I'm still alive? Am I dreaming?'_ she thought looking down at Inuyasha who was wrapped around her like his favorite bedtime stuffed animal. _'No, I'm not dreaming, because I'm obviously dead if I'm in heaven…'_

Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her to get up, accidentally startling him and causing him to wake up.

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to wake you up." She apologized, sitting down on the side of the bed with him.

"No, that's okay Kagome. I should wake up anyways." He said wrapping an arm around Kagome. Kagome looked a little uncomfortable and moved over.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I'm not that close to you yet. And right now that's not what I should be worrying about. What happened last night, because I sure as hell know I was not dreaming it all." Kagome gave him a stern look and waited for him to say something.

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay. Well Miroku, Sango, and I found you with Naraku. I knocked him unconscious with my shoe and brought you back home. All in a nutshell." Inuyasha said smiling; he knew he did his job confusing her more then explaining it to her, so he tried again.

"After you didn't come back from the bathroom, Sango, Miroku, and I went looking for you. After we got past a few guards with the help of Sango, we found Naraku about to cut your throat with a switchblade, so I threw my shoe at his head hitting him head on. He was knocked unconscious, and we quickly got you out of the club, but we accidentally set off the fire alarm doing so." He said everything fast as lightning and Kagome obviously had no idea what he had said so she just shook her head and said "yea" after every sentence.

"Thank you so much, Inuyasha. You guys saved my life, how can I repay you?" Kagome said wrapping her arms around his neck in a big hug. 

"Repay us? You don't have to do that." Inuyasha said returning the hug.

Kagome looked up surprised. "But I must!" she retorted. "You guys all do so much for me!" Kagome looked over on the bed on the other side of the room. Occupying it was Sango and Miroku. Miroku had himself wrapper around Sango like she was his teddy bear. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"I know, but that's because we have a reason for doing it." He answered. He then got up and walked over to Miroku's bed to wake the sleeping couple up. Meanwhile, Kagome surveyed the room, finding that it was still a little trashed from when her and Sango pulled their little prank. 

_'This happened so long ago, are they that lazy?'_ Kagome thought picking up a bunch of toilet paper that was draped around the bed post. 

Inuyasha whipped out a blow horn and blew it in Sango and Miroku's ears, nearly giving them both heart attacks.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "You can blow their ear drums out doing that!" she said taking the blow horn away and setting it down on a close by table.

Sango sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow…" she winced and rubbed her head some more. "That hurt…"

Kagome walked over to Sango's side and seized her hand. "Come on, Sango. Let's go back to our room" Kagome looked at Sango and saw the condition her clothes were in. "OMG SANGO WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

Sango looked at her skirt and noticed the rip in her skirt had increased drastically and her tank top had somehow got pulled even lower then usual. She turned around and looked at Miroku who was giving her a charming "I am so innocent" smile. 

*SMACK*

"We're out of here. Let's go." Sango said following Kagome out of the room.

Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku and smiled devilishly. "You know, we never got revenge on those two…"

"Ohh, this is going to be good…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

I told you guys that there was still another story behind all of this!! Oh and also…in the next little preview to the next chapter, there's a little twist…well not really TWIST, but something ironic happens….

_Chapter 7: Facts don't lie_

_Inuyasha sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. He quickly started flipping through the channels and stopped on the local news._

_            Newscaster: Last night, at a local new dance club, a fire broke out killing dozens of people. Firefighters say that the             cause of the fire was accidental. It seems that someone had dropped a lit cigarette in the middle of the dance floor,             igniting a nearby curtain by the DJ stage. Among the dead are as follows: Arimi Tash…_

_Inuyasha listened to the long list of names until he heard one that intrigued him. _

_            Newscaster: …and finally, the very own club manager, Naraku was unfortunately killed in this tragic accident. For             more coverage…_

_"Kagome, you better come in here…" Inuyasha called._

Kiwii

 **__**


	7. Facts dont lie

DISCLAIMER: I own….sadly nothing, maybe except the story…but no, not the characters. 

A/N~* hello there, I had a little extra time on my hands, so I decided to start another chapter!! …it's too bad my internet connection has been out all day and I couldn't get online and all, so I can't chat my head off online…aww too bad. I haven't written anything or even thought of anything for this chapter unfortunately, so if it gets a little…weird, just work with me. I have a huge headache…

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions- (rarely I do this) * *

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 7: Facts don't lie

The next few days felt like months as they dragged on forever. Kagome had shut herself up in her dorm with Sango, afraid that 'he' might return, while Miroku kept an eye open with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was secretly planning of a way to win 

Kagome's love while he took over his look out shift, and Miroku slugged over to his bed and fell asleep only half way onto it.

Inuyasha picked up a pad of paper with a pen and started sketching and writing down some notes. He had written down barely anything at all, scribbling out every time he wrote something new. _'Hmm, flowers? No, she will think they were infested again…' he thought writing it down and going back over it in lines. As he continued writing, a loud knock from the door startled him and forced him to stand up and see who it was. He opened the door revealing a sleepy looking Kagome, wearing bunny slippers and blue plaid pajamas. _

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome greeted smiling. "Can I come in?" she asked putting on her sweetest look. "Please?"

"Of course, Kagome. Come right on in." Inuyasha answered ushering her into the room. Kagome came in and saw Miroku snoring soundly on his bed and frowned.

"Aww, he needs to wake up. Sango wanted me to tell him to come over to our dorm and watch a movie with her and I. Oh that reminds me, will you join us too?" Kagome questioned plopping down onto Miroku's bed sending him a foot into the air off of the bed. Miroku fell loudly to the floor and scrambled up.

"What was that for?" Miroku said rubbing his butt, which he landed on. He wrapped his arms around himself. "Why is it so cold in here, there seems to be a draft somewhere…"

Kagome shrugged and then giggled and replied. "Sango wants to know if you would accompany her tonight with Inuyasha and me for a movie in our room"

Miroku's face lit up like a light and quickly said "HALLELUJAH, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK" he threw his arms into the air and held onto his prayer beads. "A MOVIE…WITH SANGO, this is a dream, THANK YOU GOD"

Inuyasha appeared by Miroku's side and hit him over the head. "Don't get too carried away, Romeo. We'll be there too, so don't think you'll be getting lucky."

Miroku let out a groan and finally settled down. "Whatever" he said before harrumphing off. "I'll see you at Kagome's dorm" he said walking toward the door. "See ya" and slammed door behind him.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and started laughing out loud. "How long do you think it will take until he notices" She said wheezing on her laughter.

"5..4…3..2.." At that second Miroku barged into the room once again and grinned at Inuyasha. 

"Thought I wouldn't notice, didn't you?" he said to Inuyasha looking through a drawer, throwing underwear and socks everywhere.

"Well to be truthful, yes, yes I did." Inuyasha answered smirking. "Took you a while"

Miroku found a pair of pants and pulled them on quickly. "Well I happened to run into Sango in the hall… YOU SICK FEIND" Miroku yelled walking out the door and slamming it behind him, yet again.

Kagome stopped herself from laughing so hard. "You think he'd realize he didn't have any pants on when he feels that draft of cold air, huh?" 

"Guess not" Inuyasha pondered for a second and remembered something. "Would you please check the kitchen for the popcorn? I think that we have a few bags of kettle corn in there, and we can eat them during the movie." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome nodded. "Sure thing, I'll be right back." She entered the kitchen and started fuming around looking for the popcorn intently. _'Where is that stuff…'_

Inuyasha sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. He quickly started flipping through the channels and stopped on the local news.

Newscaster: Last night, at a local new dance club, a fire broke out killing dozens of people. Firefighters say that the cause of the fire was accidental. It seems that someone had dropped a lit cigarette in the middle of the dance floor, igniting a nearby curtain by the DJ stage. Among the dead are as follows: Arimi Tash…

Inuyasha listened to the long list of names until he heard one that intrigued him. 

Newscaster: …and finally, the very own club manager, Naraku was unfortunately killed in this tragic accident. For more coverage…

"Kagome, you better come in here…" Inuyasha called.

Kagome poked her head around the corner of the kitchen door frame and gave him a curious look. "What is it, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha waved her over to the TV, and Kagome sat down obediently. She watched the TV closely.

            Newscaster: For more coverage, please see the network website, and look under "club fires". There will also be a list of people who were killed in the fire that I had not listed. You may also look below for the current list.

A bar appeared at the bottom of the screen and started listing the people who were killed in the fire.

"What are you trying to show me?" Kagome asked, getting a little impatient, wanting to get back to looking for the popcorn.

"Shh, just keep looking, you'll see." He quickly said pushing her down onto the chair so she wouldn't get up.

The screen kept listing names, and Kagome sat and read. Then, at the end, the list queued "Club owner: Naraku" Kagome almost had a heart attack at the realization. 

"No.." was all she said. Inuyasha looked at her concerned.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha waved his hands in front of her face, trying to snap her out of her daze.

Kagome blinked a few times, and came back to reality. "Uhh, yea. I am fine, don't worry about me. Now, how about that popcorn?" she said getting up and heading toward the kitchen.

Kagome looked a few more minutes before giving up. Inuyasha stood up and went to help Kagome. He walked past her and opened up a high up cabinet and smiled. He pulled out the popcorn and a few bags of chips. "Ready to go?" 

Kagome smiled and weaved an arm into Inuyashas'. "Yea, I don't think we should leave Miroku and Sango over there by themselves for too long…"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, you're right," he grabbed the food and followed Kagome out of the door into the hall, pulling the door shut behind him.

Kagome smirked mentally thinking about what she did while Inuyasha was watching the news. _'He'll never know I took it…' _she thought touching her side pocket to make sure what she took didn't fall out. She felt a bump in her pocket, it was still there. Kagome opened the dorm room door and Sango was sitting on the couch with a grim look on her face. Miroku lay askew on the floor with a hand print on his face.

Inuyasha took one look and didn't even have to hear what happened to know. "How do you expect to earn Sango's love by touching her damn butt, honestly?" 

Miroku got up and took another seat next to Sango once again. He put an arm on the back of the couch and slowly inched its way around Sango's shoulders. "Well, you see, I just can't help myself. She is just so… attractive." Miroku made a purring sound and winked at Sango. Sango smacked it off his face.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, I bought a few videos from the video store from down the street, I wasn't sure which movies you guys would want to watch, so I just picked out a few and I guess we can vote on it." Sango said whipping out a bag of movies from Blockbuster. She pulled out the movies one by one and said their names as she did so.

She pulled one from the bag. "Pirates of the Caribbean"

Everyone coughed violently.

"Guess that's a no… umm, National Lampoons Christmas Vacation?"

"Why would you choose that movie?" Inuyasha asked.

"What? It's a good movie, and it's really close to Christmas, so why not?"

"Never mind…"

"Oh, a scary one… Scary movie 3"

"That's not a scary movie…"

"It's not? Then who would name a movie SCARY movie if it wasn't scary?"

Everyone slapped themselves on the forehead and mumbled "Forget it…"  
  


"Fine, Darkness falls," Sango sighed, and pulled out the last movie. Everyone nodded their head in approval, and clustered together on the green couch. The order was Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Sango got up and popped the movie into the VCR and joined everyone back on the sofa.

Kagome looked at the clock and it was only 6 o clock, and it wasn't very dark out yet. She got up and turned off the VCR and popped out the tape. Everyone stared at her giving her a "what the hell are you doing?" look.

"It's not dark outside yet, and it's still a little early, why don't we watch the movie later? I mean this IS a scary movie, and it should be watched when it's late at night, and in the dark." Kagome answered walking over to the linen closet and reaching high up. "Why don't we play a game?" she asked pulling out a box with the name "Twister" labeled on it.

"Sure" everyone replied in unison.

As Kagome got out the game mat, Inuyasha looked intently at Kagome. He could just see how much happier she had become and more foot loose. He could almost immediately see the change in her mood after she saw the newscast. Naraku was gone for good, and she knew it. She looked more secure and safe, and since he was gone, he could have her to himself. A smile curved on Inuyasha's lips and he walked over to help Kagome lay out the polka dot game mat.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome said. While spreading out the mat, Kagome's hand accidentally touched Inuyasha's and they both pulled their hands back, and blushed 99 different shades of red.

"Sorry" Inuyasha apologized.

"No, it's okay, don't worry about it" Kagome assured him. She pulled out the spinner and held it close. "I call spinner!" She yelled raising it high into the air like a trophy.

The other three teenagers huddled around the game mat and got ready for their first move.

Kagome spun the spinner. "Miroku… left leg red." She said spinning it again. "Inuyasha… right hand green. And now, Sango… right foot yellow." The game went on like this until Miroku accidentally fell while trying to get his hand in a certain place on the game board right next to Sango's behind. The game was down to Inuyasha, and Sango.

"Sango, left foot blue" Kagome called to Sango who looked very tied up at the moment, she lifted her left foot slowly and tried to maneuver it past Inuyasha without losing her balance, but was unsuccessful. Her right foot that was holding her up slipped, and sent her crashing down onto the mat. Inuyasha stood up and threw his hands in the air. 

"I win!!" he chanted over and over again.

Kagome handed the spinner to Miroku and got up. "I'll take you on, Inuyasha." She challenged taking her shoes off and placing them next to the mat. "You go first." She commanded.

"Fine" Inuyasha answered, listening to Miroku as he called the first move.

The game went on for at least an hour, and it didn't look like it would end anytime soon. Kagome had her strategy straight and had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's legs making it harder for him to move. But Inuyasha also had his own plan; he had his arms weaving in and around Kagome's arms, so that when she moved them, she would lose her balance and have no other choice but to weave through him. He would just easily just move so she had no where to go, causing her to lose. They both went at it for 15 more minutes, and then, Miroku called "Kagome… left hand red."

Kagome cursed under her breath. Her left hand was stuck between Inuyasha's arms and legs and she had to get it past him to the other side of the board. She pulled her hand out cautiously and looked for a place to reach through so she could land on red. Inuyasha moved his legs a little making her lose concentration and slip a little. Kagome caught her balance. _'Oh no he doesn't…' _she thought. Kagome saw a spot and seized it before Inuyasha could do anything to stop her. All of a sudden Kagome's only thing supporting her- her right foot- was seized by Inuyasha's instead, and they both went crashing down on top of each other. Kagome lie on Inuyasha's chest and Inuyasha's legs were wrapped around Kagome's torso. Miroku and Sango started rolling on the floor laughing their asses off at the sight of those two. After a few minutes, they both realized how they looked, and blushed again. They got up and sat down on the couch.

Kagome looked at the clock again. It was 8:30. "Okay," she called. "Let's watch the movie now!"

"Alright!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey everyone, another chapter written!! *so proud yet again* I have some bad news though, this week will be tough to write because I have a lot on my mind at the moment. My mom is getting surgery done, and its not the good kind of surgery people get when they want a better nose or whatever, and I am worried that something will go wrong. SO as you can see, I have a lot of pressure and things to think about on my shoulders, so I will be lucky if I can find the time to write, even with all the homework I have piling up by the second!! *fake cries* ja ne!

_Chapter 8: The Movie_

_Kagome secretively pulled out the notebook that she had found in Inuyasha's dorm room and read it to herself. It was filled with school notes, among other things. She flipped through it till the last page where a bunch of things were written down, and a few were scribbled out. It was titled "Plan Kagome" Intrigued as she was, she read it._

_            "Plan Kagome"  
                        - romantic dinner?  
                        - Walk around campus  
                        - fireworks**   Thursday night  
                        - Diamond necklace (def Christmas present)  
                        - wine and a movie?_

_Kagome looked back on the one that had 2 stars next to it and read the Thursday night part closer. _

_'Wait a minute, there is a Christmas fireworks show this Thursday at the Takiyochi shrine…it is suppose to be really exclusive, there I NO way he means that…'_

_Kagome flipped to the last page and saw the last page stapled back against the cardboard back, and there was something inside. Kagome opened it up and saw 2 tickets to the Takiyochi shrine fireworks display._

 Awww how romantic!! I wish I was loved that much by a guy….*sigh* yeah right…

Kiwi


	8. The Movie

DISCLAIMER: …ha-ha that's funny…you think I own Inuyasha?!  You're all stupider than I thought! *gets bombarded with grapefruit* @_@ OK I WAS JOKING *gets hit with mailbox*

A/N~* hugs* holla! I am back!!! *squeals* well anyways…I just started writing this… today's day is Dec 9…whenever I get this thing posted…yea… I'm lost. I just started writing this today and hopefully I can get it to you all as soon as I can!! I have NO idea what is going to happen next in the story…so yea, sorry if a lot of it doesn't make sense, this happens a lot when you just sit down and start writing and don't have one clue about WHAT you are writing, so NO FLAMES, anyways, you all should be happy I am writing this thing and not leaving you all in the dark! *gets hit with random objects*

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions- (rarely I do this) * *

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 8: The Movie

Miroku tossed the Twister game aside, and took a seat next to Sango. He then got a well deserved slap and settled down.

"Now don't you be getting any ideas, Miroku" Sango stated moving slightly to the other side of the couch. She accidentally sat down not noticing the remote that she sat on. Miroku saw her, and tried to reach and get it. Sango saw him moving in and quickly 'eeped' and stood up.

*smack* "YOU PERVERT" she screamed sitting down on the floor and pouted.

"But darling…" Miroku explained. "It was this that you sat on, I was merely helping you, koi," he assured her holding up the remote that she had sat down on. "Please come back up"

Sango blushed red and retook her seat next to the lecher. "Alright, only since it was a misunderstanding" she said trying not to sit too close to him.

Kagome and Inuyasha just laughed at their bickering and sat close. Kagome got up from her seat next to Inuyasha and Sango and pushed 'play'. "Okay everyone, the movie is starting" Kagome said scurrying back to the couch. She fast forwarded through the previews and stopped right when they movie began.

---------------------------------------------- 2 ½ hours later

The credits scrolled slowly up the black screen listing the characters and their names.

"That was a great movie" Sango said stretching her arms. "I love Johnny Depp, he is so hott" Miroku gave her a 'what? Aren't I hott too?' look and turned his attention back to the screen as Johnny Depp's name went up the screen.

"What a loser..." Miroku muttered crossing his arms.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"Uhh, I said… he's so lucky… uh… because he's so famous…" he managed to make out; he blurred his words together to make it sound like he was mumbling. 

"…umm, yeah." Sango said. She turned to Kagome, who was soundlessly sleeping in Inuyasha's arms. She giggled and noticed that Inuyasha was wide awake. "Hey… *cough* so how are you 'making out'?" 

"Not another word." He shot at her an evil glare that could kill. "She just fell asleep, there was nothing I could do to stop her." He said moving very slowly being careful not to wake her. "Help me, would you?" 

"Oh, of course," Sango got to her feet and helped Inuyasha lift her with the utmost care. Inuyasha threw her over his shoulder and walked into her room. 

"Inuyasha?" Sango called poking her head around the corner. "I'll be back soon, I am going to go with Miroku to McDonalds and pick up some food, would you like anything?"

Inuyasha turned around and replied. "No thank you, I am fine. But you realize that there aren't any McDonalds near the campus don't you?"

Sango turned the corner and picked up her jacket, sweeping it over her shoulders and down her arms. "Yeah, I know. The one we are going to is like a while away. There aren't any foods places open at this time, so we just thought we would go to McDonalds. They really need to make one around here…" She walked out of the room mumbling things about a Wendy's and Taco Bell being hours away, and shut the door behind her.

Inuyasha brought Kagome to her room and laid her down on her bed. _'Oh great, Sango leaves right when I need her. How is Kagome going to get dressed?' _he thought walking over to Kagome's dresser drawer. He pulled out a pair of pajamas and folded them up; putting them on a side table. _'Maybe I should wake her…' he took another look at her sleeping form. _'She looks so happy and angelic-like. Maybe I should just do it for her…' _ Inuyasha sighed and started regretting what he was about to do. He sat her up and unfolded the clothes. He took off her shirt- not forgetting to close his eyes- and slid the shirt on her. Even though it was on backwards, he left it alone. _'Here comes the hard part…' _Inuyasha said mentally looking at the bed pants. He laid her back down and pulled her pants off inch by inch. __'Please don't wake up' after they were off he threw them to the side and put on her bed pants. He wiped his brow and sat down on the floor next to her bed. He let his eyes soak up her beauty as he fell asleep with his head next to hers._

-------------------------------------

About an hour later, Sango opened her dorm room door to find a couple of sleeping forms. She whipped out her camera and snapped a few shots before sneaking out quietly. _'I think I will leave them alone and sleep in Inuyasha's bed. They need to be alone for a little' she thought exiting the door room just as fast as she came in._

------------------------------------

The next morning, a groggy Kagome yawned and turned over in her bed. It felt like her eyelids were glued shut, she just didn't want to wake up. She mumbled to herself a 'Just 5 more minutes' like it was an everyday reaction to sunlight.

She slid out of bed and almost immediately tripped over something on the floor. _'What th-' on the floor slept Inuyasha? He was snoring slightly and kept tossing and turning in his sleep. _'What is HE doing in here… wait, why do I have my pajamas on?!'_ Kagome nearly had a heart attack. Shocked, she ran out of the room over to Inuyasha and Miroku's dorm and strolled inside. Sango was at the stove cooking eggs and bacon. _

"Good Morning, Kagome" Sango greeted flipping the eggs. "Are you hungry?"

Kagome winced at the sight of Sango cooking. The eggs were a lovely dark brown and the bacon still looked alive. "No thanks, Sango. Who changed me last night after I fell asleep?"

Sango took a few moments to respond. "Oh, yeah. Well not me, I was at McDonalds, so it must have been Inuyasha." She said sliding the eggs onto a plate and cracking another egg; letting it ooze into the pan. She shot a smirk to Kagome. "He must have had some fun last night" she cackled jokingly.

"Oh shut up, so not funny. I can NOT believe that Inuyasha dressed me last night! He better of not looked anywhere he should not have been!" she stated angrily and was close to gagging on the smell of the overcooked eggs. "I better get going, I have some yelling to do" she said, and walked out of the room.

Kagome entered her dorm and slammed the door harshly-startling Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and looked around confused. "Huh? Oh, hey Kagome. Are you feeling okay? Your eyes are all red and…"

"Shut it"

"Okay"

"Why did you change my clothes last night?!" she yelled scaring him half to death. "I don't remember asking you to do so!"

Inuyasha gulped and cowered in fear. _'She can be really scary too even if she does look like an angel when she's asleep. Now I know that saying 'more pleasant when they're asleep…'_

"ANSWER ME!" she screamed. "I SAID ANSWER ME, YOU FREAK!"

"Uhh…uhh, well I just couldn't let you sleep in those clothes. And well, Sango wasn't around, so I had no other choice. You are right, I should have asked, I was wrong. I guess I should be leaving." Inuyasha said. He had a sad look on his face. He was definitely regretting what he did. "I guess… I'll see you around."

Kagome didn't answer; she just stood there looking at him. She had an angry look on her face, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Oh ok, well… bye" he said. He turned his back and left. Kagome could swear she thought she saw a tear. She didn't even notice that she herself was crying. _'He didn't deserve that… I am such a monster'_

She started cleaning up her room and picked up her jeans that she was wearing the night before and felt something in one of the pockets. _'Oh yeah, the notebook…'_

Kagome secretively pulled out the notebook that she had found in Inuyasha's dorm room and read it to herself. It was filled with school notes, among other things. She flipped through it till the last page where a bunch of things were written down, and a few were scribbled out. It was titled "Plan Kagome" Intrigued as she was, she read it.

            "Plan Kagome"  
                        - romantic dinner?  
                        - Walk around campus  
                        - fireworks**   Thursday night  
                        - Diamond necklace (def Christmas present)  
                        - wine and a movie?

Kagome looked back on the one that had 2 stars next to it and read the Thursday night part closer. 

'Wait a minute, there is a Christmas fireworks show this Thursday at the Takiyochi shrine…it is suppose to be really exclusive, there IS NO way he means that…'

Kagome flipped to the last page and saw the last page stapled back against the cardboard back, and there was something inside. She opened it up and saw 2 tickets to the Takiyochi shrine fireworks display. Another tear slipped from her eyes. She had been rude to Inuyasha when he had tried to be kind, and help her out. He really did care about her. And all along he had been planning this for her.

_'How could I…'_

A light bulb suddenly went off in her head and ideas spilled into her mind. _'I should get him an out-of-this-world Christmas present. He deserves it, after everything he has done for me…'_ she thought. Her brain was stuck on that idea. She knew that there was only one thing that he would want… her heart.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha slumped down in his office chair. He was talking to himself.

"Why do I even try… she will never love me. I guess I should just give up and face the facts. There is no room for me in her heart… No matter what I do, she throws it back at me. Everything I say means nothing to her. I might as well return that diamond necklace for Christmas and get a refund on the Takiyochi shrine firework tickets. I should just move on and forget about her. What was I ever thinking; she has more problems then a math textbook…"

Sango and Miroku looked on sadly at their friend as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I wonder what Kagome did to make him so upset?" Miroku asked taking another look at Inuyasha. He was now looking around the room for something.

"I am afraid I might know." Sango said. "Last night Inuyasha changed Kagome's clothes without her consent and she was quite upset about it too. I think she may have said some things that she didn't mean" 

"Inuyasha change Kagome? Niice… I didn't think he had it in him!"

Sango shot him a deadly glare and Miroku quickly corrected himself. "I mean… that's not good. I hope there is something we can do to get them back together."

Miroku started moving toward Inuyasha and Sango stuck out her arm; stopping him where he was. "No" she said. "We need to leave him alone for a while, he needs time to think."

"Alright, I understand. Let's go walk around campus." Miroku suggested. "That way he can be alone."

Sango nodded her head. "Good idea. How about a chocolate milkshake, your treat?"

"Yeah, sure…. Wait, what?! Hold on, I didn't agree to that!"

"Yes you did, you said 'yea sure'!!" She stuck out her tongue and starting running down the hall while Miroku chased from behind.

-----------------------------------

_ The next day_

"Kagome, get up. You can't stay in bed all day you know, you have classes." Sango said pulling Kagome out of her bed by her arm. Kagome fought back and yanked her arm back to her side.

"No" Kagome whimpered. She shoved her head under the blankets and cried.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You've been in bed since yesterday." Sango sat down on the side of Kagome's bed and urged her to tell her what the matter was. Kagome's head surfaced from under the blankets and she opened her eyes slowly. They were red and puffy.

"I was almost done cleaning my room, when I decided to see what Inuyasha and Miroku were up to. So I looked through the hole in the wall and heard Inuyasha talking about returning the gifts he got me and moving on, and that I had more problems then a math textbook. I didn't try to be mean, my words just slipped and soon enough I didn't even know I was yelling at him at the top of my lungs. And now look… he hates me, right when I wanted to give him the best Christmas present… my heart."

Unbeknownst to Kagome and Sango, Inuyasha was eavesdropping himself on their conversation, just as Kagome had done to him. 

"She wants to give me her… heart?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey I am sorry that the chapter was a little short, I wrote this right before soccer practice and I have to leave in a few minutes so I had to cut it short, but since I don't want to keep you all waiting, I will give you what I have so far… well I hope you enjoyed it!! 

_Chapter 9: Class Trip_

_Mr. Shiminawa ended his lesson and added one last thing._

_"Alright class, in a few days we will be going to __Hiroshima__ for a class trip to an old shrine that is connected to our lesson in Japanese mythology. It is said that the shrine we are visiting is the actual shrine that was used to transport the young 15 year old girl to feudal __Japan__ where she met a hanyou youkai. For this trip I will be pairing you up with another class mate from a different class. It would be nice for you to learn more about the people that aren't in your classes, and get to know them better._

_Kagome and Sango looked at each other hesitantly. They both knew that they couldn't be together since they were in the same class. Kagome sighed as Mr. Shiminawa continued speaking._

_"I will be putting 2 groups of 2 together for the camping portion, and tour portion of the trip." Mr. Shiminawa started listing the groups._

_When he got to Kagome she sunk down in her seat._

_"Kagome will be paired with Inuyasha, and Sango will be paired with Miroku"_

Oh and just to let you all know, koi means 'love' in Japanese… lol I guess I should use less of that so I don't confuse anyone.

Kiwi


	9. Class Trip

Disclaimer- me no ownie, you no suie

Authors note- hey everyone, I am trying my hardest to get this thing out and going still, I haven't thought much about this chapter, but there will be much more pranks and war between everyone coming up soon as you can see. I mean what kind of field trip doesn't have conflict?! None, that's what kind, *getting everyone confused* alright alright…im shutting up now…

-----------------------

Talking- " "  
Thinking- ' '  
Actions (I do this rarely) * *

----------------------

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 9: Class Trip

Kagome lazily threw her textbooks onto her bed and sighed deeply. "Another day of classes…" she said to no one in particular. She picked up her History book called "Feudal Japan" and started flipping through the pages quickly. "At least my next class is my favorite class" she said picking up a 5 subject notebook and a few pencils. She then found Sango in the kitchen preparing a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich and urged her to hurry up.

"Hold on, I'm hungry!" Sango cried slapping together the two pieces of bread hastily. The jelly oozed from the sides and made a mess all over the counter. "Oh shit… I have to clean this up; I can't leave it like this. Just do me a favor and grab my history book and meet me in the lobby I'll be down in a flash." She said waving Kagome on as she grabbed a paper towel and started soaking up the jelly.

Kagome sighed and picked up Sango's books and waited down in the lobby for a few minutes until Sango appeared all ready to go. 

"Took you long enough" Kagome said handing Sango her books and heading toward the exit.

Sango glared at her jokingly and laughed. "Well excuse me, my highness, I didn't mean to hold your chariot up."

Kagome laughed and held the door for her open. "It's alright; just let's hurry up before we are late. I hear we are getting paired up for a class field trip today. We are going to be going with another class, and I hear its Inuyasha and Miroku's."

Sango stopped dead in her tracks and stared in disbelief. "No. Way." She said dully. 

"Way" Kagome answered back just as plain. "I really hope we don't get paired up with them, it'll be hell since we have to share a room with them"

"Wait. We're sharing rooms with our partners?! Now I really don't want to be paired with Miroku…"

"You've said it, but hopefully we will be together, I don't know what I would do if I had to done something without you. But I am sure we will be together since Mr. Shiminawa likes to put together friends because they work better together." Kagome stated, catching her breath quickly.

Sango laughed and looked at her wristwatch. "Oh shit, we better hurry up or we will be really late" Sango explained walking a little faster. Kagome took the hint and sped up at a near jog until they stopped in front of the classes building.

"Just in time" Kagome said entering the history room, as Sango trailed from behind.

----------------------------

Mr. Shiminawa ended his lesson and added one last thing.

"Alright class, in a few days we will be going to Hiroshima for a class trip to an old shrine that is connected to our lesson in Japanese mythology. It is said that the shrine we are visiting is the actual shrine that was used to transport the young 15 year old girl to feudal Japan where she met a hanyou youkai. For this trip I will be pairing you up with another class mate from a different class. It would be nice for you to learn more about the people that aren't in your classes, and get to know them better.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other hesitantly. They both knew that they couldn't be together since they were in the same class. Kagome sighed as Mr. Shiminawa continued speaking.

"I will be putting 2 groups of 2 together for the camping portion, and tour portion of the trip." Mr. Shiminawa started listing the groups. Sango and Kagome both glanced at each other again and sighed with relief that there was still a chance they could be together.

When he got to Kagome she sunk down in her seat.

"Kagome will be paired with Inuyasha, and Sango will be paired with Miroku"

Mr. Shiminawa finished the list and dismissed the class. Everyone flooded through the exits, trying to meet up with their friends and talk about who they were paired with. Sango and Kagome left the room last-deciding not to be trampled by their fellow classmates- and complained about their partners.

"I can't believe how uncanny this is. I mean what are the chances that all 4 of us were together like that. I mean this isn't some kind of story!" Kagome cried sitting down on a close by bench. 

((A/N- … oh but Kagome, this IS a story!! Muaahhaha))

"You just read my mind." Sango said flatly, taking a seat next to her. "I think I am going to bring with me a frying pan just in case"

Kagome giggled at her friends' foolishness. "Yeah, and I'll bring a baseball bat" The two girls just sat there joking about what they would bring for what seemed like hours until one of them realized it was far past 3:00 and the lecture had ended at 1:30. They walked through campus and stopped in at the coffee shop that was featuring Starbucks coffee. They both ordered Mocha coconut frappucinos and sat down in a booth against the wall-away from all the commotion.

"So do you think the guys know about their partners?" Sango asked taking a small sip of her frappucino.

"I don't know, we should ask them when we get back to our dorm." Kagome stated mixing hers around in the cup with her straw.

Sango sat back and put her feet onto the seat cushion. "I could drink one of these all day…" Sango trailed off as her eyes widened in surprise. Kagome saw her eyes bulge and turned around to see what the matter was. Coming into the coffee shop were Inuyasha and Miroku trailing from behind.

Kagome slid down in the booth. "Damn, don't let them see you; Slump down." Sango slumped down in her side of the booth obediently and took her drink with her. Kagome eyed her angrily.

"What? I'm thirsty." Sango whispered taking another sip of her drink.

"Oh you..." Kagome mouthed to her. She got up a little bit and peeked over the booth next to her to see if they had left yet. Bad idea. Inuyasha whispered something into Miroku's ear and pointed in her direction. Kagome quickly ducked back down and looked at Sango-who was drinking away- and mouthed her "damn".

Inuyasha walked over to their booth and smirked when he saw them huddled up in their seats.

"You guys are weird" Inuyasha said sitting down next to Kagome. Kagome straightened up and grabbed her frappucino.

"So what if we are…" she said taking a big swig of the delicious drink. Miroku soon joined them in the booth, sitting down on Sango's side of the booth.

"So…" Sango said. "Did you guys find out your partners for the history field trip?" 

"Yeah, teach tells us we're paired with you two loons" Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

Kagome playfully smacked him on the arm and pulled her legs up onto the seat. "Ha-ha really funny, Inuyasha."

Miroku grinned and looked at Sango with a perverted look. "I myself can not wait for this trip, especially since I am with the lovely Miss Sango"

Sango shot a deadly glare and Miroku suddenly backed off the subject. "Well anyways, sorry boys but Kagome and I must get going"

Inuyasha whimpered and gave Kagome a sad puppy dog face. "No no, I am not falling for that" Kagome pushed him out of the booth and stood up. "Maybe tomorrow you guys can buy us drinks" she suggested giving Inuyasha a wink of the eye.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "Kagome, I think you should get that eye checked out or something… I don't think it's good when you blink with only one eye" he said with the most sincere face.

Kagome turned around and just stared at him. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

"No, I am serious" he replied with a wide smile.

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and walked out of the restaurant. 

"What was that all about?" Sango asked, stopping Kagome. "Did he do something wrong?"

Kagome started laughing so hard, she thought her sides would split open. "No" Kagome said through her laughing fit. "He was just being a dumbass"

"Oh, ok" Sango said, grabbing Kagome's hand this time, and walked back to their dorm together.

--------------------------------------

_A week later_

"Sango, would you please hand me that scarf over there?" Kagome asked, quickly shoving a hat and a pair of gloves into the overly packed bag.

"Sure thing" Sango answered, handing Kagome the scarf. "Would you please hand me mine? I hear it is supposed to be cold this week, I mean it IS after all a week before Christmas! I wonder when we are going to get snow..."

"Yeah, that is why I am going to pack extra clothes, just in case it snows and all of my other things are dirty or wet" Kagome said throwing Sango's scarf over to her-hitting her in the face with it.

After both girls were finished packing their bags for the trip, they made their favorite meal-Ramen- and sat down on the couch to eat it.

"Do you think the guys are done packing yet?" Sango asked, in between bites of her soup.

Kagome stopped eating and shrugged. "Let's find out…" she put down her bowl on a side table and strolled over to the other side of the room and peeked through the eye-hole that they had installed a while back. Sango too put down her Ramen and came over to see what was up.

On the other side of the room-in the guy's dorm- Inuyasha was busily packing, whereas Miroku was looking at a porn magazine. Sango would have jumped through the wall to strangle him if Kagome hadn't held her back.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Inuyasha said closing the top of his suitcase. "After all, we are leaving tomorrow morning"

Miroku just looked at Inuyasha and went back to reading his porn magazine. Inuyasha got annoyed and walked over and grabbed the magazine from his hands- throwing it across the room.

"Hey I was reading that!" Miroku yelled sitting up on his bed.

 "No shit, now start packing. I don't want to be the one to call your mommy because you froze your ass off because you didn't want to pack your bags" Inuyasha said pulling a suitcase out from under Miroku's bed and opening it up.

Miroku mumbled a few profanities and got to work on his luggage. But not before picking up his magazine and putting it into the suitcase.

Kagome and Sango laughed uncontrollably.

"I guess Inuyasha takes care of everything over there" Kagome said returning to her Ramen soup.

"And to think Miroku read porn magazines all day…" Sango said giggling.

"You almost sound surprised" Kagome said laughing harder.

Sango almost choked on her soup. "Me? Surprised? You have GOT to be joking! You're saying this to someone who gets groped daily by that particular pervert"

Kagome remembered that that was indeed true and just went on eating. She finished her Ramen and started washing the dishes, just as Sango too finished hers and shoved the bowl into the sink. As soon as she was finished washing and drying the dishes, she ushered Sango into the lounging room and help lug the heavy bags down to the car with her. Sango took some convincing before she finally gave in and helped bring them down with her. Then after all the bags were safely in the car, Kagome asked walked sluggishly back to the dorm room. Sango could clearly see that Kagome was getting tired, so she held the doors open for her the rest of the way. Kagome thanked her and fell backwards onto the couch.

"Want to go see the guys? You know, see how they're making out with things" Kagome said half asleep. Her words were really slurred together like she was stoned.

Sango looked at her best friend and rolled her eyes. "I feel bad for the things Miroku is making out with…" 

Kagome chuckled. "You know what I meant. Now let's go before I fall asleep on you" she suggested, pulling herself up using the arm of the couch.

Sango knocked on the guy's room door a few times and waited patiently for someone to answer. After a few seconds and they didn't hear any movement, Sango knocked again. This time they could hear someone coming. Inuyasha answered the door and held it open so only his head could be seen, like he was hiding something.

Kagome coughed and spoke up. "Can we come in?"

Inuyasha looked down and riveted his attention back to the ladies. "Umm, no" he said sharply. "I am a little busy right now; I just got out of the shower"

Kagome blushed at the though of him naked. _'Whoa, why am I thinking about what he looks like naked?! …He looks really good… STOP THAT' _

"Okay, well then we will be going. See you tomorrow bright and early" Sango said, and dragged Kagome back to the dorm with her. As soon as Kagome reached the room, her eyes lit up and a grin plastered onto her face. Sango didn't like the look of it.

"Uhh, Kagome? What are you doing?" She asked, watching as her friend sneaked to the other side of the room and placed her head against the wall.

Kagome gave her a fast look and presumed her search. "I am looking for Inuyasha" she answered, squinting her eyes. "He said that he just got out of the shower…"

"Oh lord" Sango said, she sat down onto a chair by the wall with a big "thud", and crossed her legs. "Don't tell me that you're trying to catch him naked…"

"Okay then I won't" Kagome replied smartly.

Kagome looked around, and saw that there was no one in there at the moment. _'Miroku must be out somewhere...' Seconds later, Inuyasha emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His long black hair flowed down his back, but was clumped together slightly since it was still wet. His muscles were well toned and she thought he was very masculine. Kagome started drooling a river and would soon flood the whole dormitory. "Oh gods, he's more gorgeous than I thought…" Kagome accidentally said aloud very loudly. Inuyasha's head snapped her way almost immediately. "Oh shit" she whispered to Sango and covered the hole with her hand._

"What is it?" Sango asked

"I think he heard me say that. Help me push this chair in front of the hole" she explained, trying to force the chair across the floor. Sango jogged over and started putting her back into it, and the chair slid in front of the hole, just as Inuyasha discovered its existence.

"Oh geez, I forgot about this thing." Inuyasha said quietly to himself. He placed his eyes on the hole and saw nothing. It was covered up. _'I guess it wasn't one of them, I guess I was imagining it' he said mentally, and opened his top drawer. He pulled out a red T-shirt and slipped it over his chest. He then pulled out a pair of blue jeans, and too slipped those on just as Miroku entered the room. His arms were loaded with bags of magazines- porno magazines._

"You are one sick-minded fool" Inuyasha said putting his two cents in.

"Tell me that when you are dying to get your hands on one of these babies. Then we'll talk" Miroku said smiling. He shoved the bag of magazines into his already over packed bag that was already filled with magazines and sat on top of it to close the latches.

"Done packing?" Inuyasha questioned. 

"Yeah, just a second" he answered flatly. He flattened himself on the ground and started searching under his bed for something. "Aha!" he said, and pulled out a box of old porno magazines. He then pulled 2 out of his pillowcase and joined those with the rest of the collection.

"Sick bastard"

"What?"

----------------------------------

_The next day_

The charter bus pulled up front of the dormitory and everyone that didn't have a car or was a day student crowded into it. Inuyasha and Miroku opened their door and started heaving their bags out of the room. Kagome- who at the time was walking down the hall- spotted them and asked what they were doing.

"We don't have a car, it broke down a few days ago and it is in the shop" Miroku said pulling out his porno stuffed suitcase.

Kagome took one look at the suitcase that had magazines sticking out from every which end and laughed. "Be happy Sango isn't here to see you right now" she said. She turned to Inuyasha. "Sango and I can take you with us if you don't want to go on that old cramped bus with a bunch of screaming idiots."

Inuyasha's face brightened up. "That would be great, Kagome. Are you sure, I don't want to intrude"

Kagome patted him on the shoulder. "I am absolutely positive; you wouldn't be intruding a bit"

"Thanks" he said dropping his large bag. He surprised her with a sudden embracive hug and went back into the room to get his last thing.

_'I wish he could do that all the time...'_ Kagome said mentally, as Sango kicked her out of her thoughts. 

Sango nudged her arm. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but we have 2 extra passengers coming with us; Inuyasha and Miroku" Kagome explained covering her face just in case there would be some projectiles coming from that area. Sango didn't look that upset; she just answered "Okay" and walked down the hall to the elevators.

Inuyasha exited his room and locked the door behind him; joining the other 2. The 3 walked to the elevators and met up with Sango who was chatting with an upperclassman. Kagome led them all to the car, and they all flocked inside. Kagome and Inuyasha sat up front, whereas Miroku and Sango sat in the back together. Inuyasha pulled out the map that their history teacher had handed out and scanned it for Hiroshima. After he spotted it, he circled it with a red pen and placed it in the glove compartment.

"Is everyone buckled up and ready to go?" Kagome asked adjusting her read view mirror.

"Yeah" everyone responded in unison. Inuyasha turned up the music that he had put in. The car sped down the street playing "I love rock and roll" as it drove off behind the large charter bus.

----------------------------------------------------------

Alright I know I promised to add a new chapter thingy at the end of each chapter for now on… so you've got it. (Even thought I have NO idea what is going to happen next ^^:;;)

_Chapter 10: The Shrine_

_"Now this, students, is the actual shrine that the young 15 year old girl fell through long ago, which transported her to feudal __Japan__." Mr. Shiminawa explained, urging the students to go take a closer look._

_Kagome approached the shrine slowly with Inuyasha by her side. She sat on the edge and looked down, holding onto the edge so she wouldn't fall. On the inside, something caught her eye. The sides of the well were covered with pictures and drawings of several things. Along the side were drawings of bear Youkai and demon exterminators. The demon exterminators were slaying the bear youkai one by one. On the other side of the well were pictures of dog youkai. One looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it._

_'Who is that…' she thought. But what she saw next shocked her completely. Next to it was a drawing of the same dog youkai, but he was holding a young black haired miko that looked exactly like her. Kagome gasped and lost her balance…_

_-----_

Please review!! I am being serious here people, no reviews, no updates ok? Just hope you understand, I put a lot of work into these chapters and the overall story here, I could be doing my homework and other things that are very important, but I love everyone enough to do this with my free time. So do me a favor… click the purple button!

Kiwi


	10. The shrine

DISCLAIMER: god not this again… if you really haven't figured it out yet… you're absolutely stupid *gets bombarded with apples*

Tonight I am having my concert (12/16) and I can't wait!! I am in a clarinet quartet that only the select few people got to be in. We played at commerce bank (that was a blast) and we will be playing again in the lobby and on stage between the orchestra and band and chorus switches. The flutes also has a quartet (more like a … what's it for 8?) octet? lo, well anyways they are really bad (sorry all u flutes players!!) but they haven't gotten as much practice as us and don't have many skilled people in that section (even thought they DO have the largest amount of people in the whole band…) and they are playing 'Toyland' and if I may say so myself, it looks very difficult, so I hope that we don't have to go before them because I don't want them to be put down by people at our school who are obnoxious and rude to others when they don't do as good as the people before. Long story, yeah I know, but I'll tell you all about it whenever it's over!!

----------------------------

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions (rarely I do this) * *

----------------------------

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 10: The shrine

The car skidded to a stop in front of a large building that had a large sign out in the font yard that read 'Higurashi shrine'. Inuyasha thought that it was oddly strange that the name of the shrine was Kagome's last name, but he just shrugged it off and recognized it as a coincidence. Kagome too found it an uncommon similarity also, but just as Inuyasha, thought it was a freak coincidence. 

Kagome hopped out of the car just as the large charter bus pulled up right along her car with the others. "Inuyasha!" she screamed into the car. "Wake up! We're here!" Inuyasha was forced from his peaceful slumber and jumped up hitting his head on the roof of the car. 

"Damnit, Kagome. Can't you just wake people up the traditional way?!" Inuyasha yelled rubbing his head where he had hit it.

Kagome stiffened and turned around. "You mean like pouring cold water on their heads, or putting a blow horn to their ears? Because I mean, if you wanted me to do that you could have just asked me and I-"

Inuyasha cut her off. "Never mind…" he said walking away, mumbling. 

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Sango said popping a few chips into her mouth. She chewed with her mouth open, which was pretty gross from Kagome's point of view. Kagome tried not to focus her eyes on Sango's mouth, and just instead sat on the hood of the car.

Mr. Shiminawa exited to charter bus last and whipped out his trusty clipboard with a list of names and partners. "Alright everyone" he spoke up, waving his arms for all of the students to gather round. After everyone was present and paying what little attention they had, he continued.

"Now, if you would all follow me, I will take you to the shrine. Come along" he started walking off in the opposite direction and the rest of the class followed him like little puppies. Kagome caught up with Inuyasha, and Miroku and Sango had too joined up. 

After about 5 minutes of walking, the shrine came into view. It looked like a large brown temple and was in good condition. Kagome's eyes lit up with excitement. 

"It looks so traditional" she said in awe. Sango nodded her head in agreement with her. Miroku and Inuyasha ignored them both, like usual, and continued walking carelessly.

Mr. Shiminawa stopped the class in front of the shrine and told everyone to not touch anything and be very careful, before he led them all inside. It was very dimly lit and looked spic and span. In the center was a well that seemed to be in just as good condition as the actual shrine.

"Now this, students, is the actual well that the young 15 year old girl fell through long ago, which transported her to feudal Japan." Mr. Shiminawa explained, urging the students to go take a closer look.

Kagome approached the shrine slowly with Inuyasha by her side. She sat on the edge and looked down, holding onto the edge so she wouldn't fall. On the inside, something caught her eye. The sides of the well were covered with pictures and drawings of several things. Along the side were drawings of bear Youkai and demon exterminators. The demon exterminators were slaying the bear youkai one by one. On the other side of the well were pictures of dog youkai. One looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

_'Who is that…' _she thought. But what she saw next shocked her completely. Next to it was a drawing of the same dog youkai, but he was holding a young black haired miko that looked exactly like her. Kagome gasped and lost her balance…

Inuyasha was watching her intently, trying to figure out why she looked so shocked. He all of a sudden saw her eyes bulge, and she slipped. Everything was in slow motion. He was scared they he wouldn't be able to stop her, he felt frozen. He put his quick reflexes to the test immediately and threw his arm into the well- catching Kagome's hand. 

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted, gripping her wrist tightly. "Someone, help us!" Sango and Miroku heard his distress call and rushed to his side. Sango hit the ground running in response and tried to reach her other wrist. After a few unsuccessful tries, Miroku held onto her legs and lowered her down little by little until Sango was able to grab hold of Kagomes other hand. Sango grabbed hold and Miroku reeled her back up, bringing Kagome along with her. Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms and sat down on the ground- just as the teacher came sprinting to their side. Sango slapped Miroku for working his hands while lowering her into the well, and resumed her worries for her best friend.

"What? I couldn't help myself" Miroku answered to the slap, explaining himself with pure honesty.

Mr. Shiminawa looked terrified. "What happened to her?!" he said checking her pulse. "She's in a coma" he explained dropping Kagome's hand back to her side. All the classmates crowded around the scene, looking on scared.

"We should get her to a hospital" Miroku suggested, helping Inuyasha lift her up.

"No, there isn't one for some distance, but I am sure that the owner of this shrine is very good with medicines." Mr. Shiminawa stated, ushering the 2 teenage boys to take her to the house.

They slowly lugged Kagome's still body to the house and knocked on the front door. An old lady that seemed to be in her late 60's or 70's answered. Her mouth dropped and quickly opened the door. Inuyasha and Miroku laid her down on a bed in one of the room upstairs, and the old woman followed them into the room with her arms full of herbs and remedies. 

"Out, out" she said shooing them into the hall. They obeyed and sat against the wall awaiting her return.

----------------

_ 2 hours later_

The old woman emerged from the room, closing her door behind her. Inuyasha shot up from where he was sitting and started questioning her condition.

"She will be just fine, she somehow was knocked unconscious and into a coma, but I was able to bring her out of the coma. All we can do now is wait for her to wake up. You may visit her later, let her rest" she explained turning to leave. Inuyasha reached his arm out and stopped her. She turned around with a 'what do you want?' expression.

"Thanks" Inuyasha said, and too turned and left.

---------------------------

_Outside_

  
Inuyasha stepped outside into the fresh air and sat down on the porch, inhaling it deeply. He could feel the air surge through his body, making him feel cool and relaxed. The sun was high in the sky, but the warmth felt so far away. A cold winter gust blew past him sending shivers up his spine, causing him to wrap his arms around himself.

_'I wish Kagome were here. We could keep each other warm…'_

Inuyasha felt a hot liquid run down his right cheek, and then another on his left. He wiped it away with his hand and looked up. Nothing.

_'Am I crying?'_ he thought wiping his eyes. He spotted the large group of classmates appear from down the hill, working their way up from the shrine site. He quickly rubbed his tears away and tried to look calm and cool. Sango- from down the hill- saw Inuyasha sitting on the porch and left the group; running to Inuyasha's side and taking a seat on the porch with him.

"So how does it go?" she asked nervously, patiently awaiting his answer.

"The old lady says that she was able to bring her out of her coma, but she still hasn't wakened up yet." Inuyasha explained, feeling another blast of cold air rush by. Sango looked at him intently. She could see the concern in his eyes clearly.

"Kagome is strong, she will wake up. Don't worry about it" Sango assured, rubbing Inuyasha on the back. She then stood up and re-joined the class so she wouldn't get in trouble for leaving without permission. Inuyasha stayed there and thought about Kagome. Only Kagome.

_'She means so much to me; I don't know what I would do without her…'_

--------------------------

_A few hours later_

Kagome rolled in her sleep and put her left hand on her left temple. Her head throbbed heavily and she could barely open her eyes. She groaned and rolled back over. _'Why does my head hurt so much?' _She asked herself, putting both her hands this time on her temples, massaging them. Seconds later, she attempted opening her eyes. Her eyelids were heavy with sleepiness and didn't want to budge. She tried again and finally got her eyes to open. She was lying on a bed in an old style room. Kagome was absolutely oblivious to where she was. She looked behind her, and the door slowly crept open- in stepped Inuyasha, with a look of happiness and warmth on his face. He looked at her happily and ran to the bed and held her hand tight.

"I am so glad you are finally awake! I was afraid you never would" Inuyasha confessed, massaging her hand just as Kagome had done to her temples. A blush spread over Kagome's face and she fell backwards onto her pillow, yanking her hand back. She looked at him like he was a madman of some sort.

"Who are you?!" Kagome screamed, moving more toward the wall that the bed was against.

Inuyasha looked hurt. "What are you talking about Kagome? It's me, Inuyasha"

Kagome hesitated a minute and then spoke up. "Who's Inuyasha?"

--------------------------------------------------

Holla!! Sorry about the short chapter this time!! I just wanted to get this thing updated and over with, I just have so many ideas running through my head, and if I don't get them all down them I'll lose them!! ((Which strangely happens a lot…)) and well anyways, I am trying to write these chapters and make them as long as I can… well anyways, my band concert was great: Everyone in my band, you all did great, I love you guys, excellent job!!! *gives standing ovation* onwards…

_Chapter 11: Amnesia!?!_

_"It seems that Kagome has caught Amnesia. Maybe it was from her bumping her head, I don't know. But she's got it." The old lady said. She looked at Kagome, and sighed. _

_"But she didn't hit her head! I was there when it happened, she just fainted!" Inuyasha yelled, demanding an explanation._

_"I see… well, I don't know if you will believe it, but do you realize that this young lady is a miko?"_

_Inuyasha was taken aback. "What? A miko?"_

_"Yes," the old woman continued. "I can feel her aura, it's very strong. It seems that she has had some previous training sometime when she was young, perhaps when she was very young."_

_Inuyasha was getting annoyed. "That still doesn't explain why she fainted!"_

_"I am not sure why she fainted, but I have heard of a legend: that the reincarnation of the strong miko that protected the legendary Shikon no Tama, was destined to come back and fall down that well." _

 Alright, I have SOO much more, but I don't want to spoil it THAT much… tehe, well anyways I can't wait to write the next chapter…

No reviews = no updates

^^;;

See that purple button down there? Huh huh? CLICK IT

Kiwi  


	11. Amnesia!

DISCLAIMER: Don't even get me started…

*sees all new reviews* WAII! I am so happee!! Thanks to everyone that wrote me a review, I will try to answer a few of your reviews below…. if your not there maybe you will be soon!! *hugs reviewers*

I hope this chapter comes out a little better, and I know that some are confused, and I don't even myself know what's going on, but I will be able to piece it together sooner or later… have no fear, kiwis here!! *superman pose*

-------------------------------

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions –(rarely I do this) * *

-------------------------------

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 11: Amnesia!?!

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "What? What do you mean 'who's Inuyasha?'?! I'm Inuyasha! Don't you remember?!"

Kagome was scared by his uproar and scooted back- pressing herself against the wall. 

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed and picked up her hand. Kagome wanted to pull it back, but decided to let it go and see what happens. He put it on his cheek caressing it lightly. "You really don't remember… do you?" Inuyasha said, making it sound more like a statement than a question. Kagome nodded in response. "Do you even know who you are?"  

Kagome took a second to think and quickly answered. "No, do you?"

Inuyasha sighed. _'She doesn't even know her name…'_ he thought. _'Maybe, just maybe, she will fall for me if I changed a little and told her that we were really close. I could convince her that we have known each other our whole lives and we are boyfriend and girlfriend…' a grin appeared on his face. "Your name is Kagome Higurashi. You have a little brother named Souta, and you go to college at the University of Tokyo" Inuyasha started. Kagome leaned in, listening intently to what he was saying._

Inuyasha continued. "Your room mate is named Sango, and you have been best friends your entire life."

Kagome shook her head taking in all the information she could at once. "And you are?" she asked.

Inuyasha paused. "I am Inuyasha. Your boyfriend" _'Please oh please work…'_

Kagome smiled. "You're my boyfriend? …I have to say, you really are cute!!" Inuyasha chuckled. _'Thank god'_ he thought, praising his brilliant plan. _'She doesn't even remember Naraku; she will have to love again'_

Kagome looked up at him lovingly. "How long have we been going out?" she asked curiously. She wrapped her finger around his since her hand was still being held.

Inuyasha looked down at his feet and then back to her face. "Ever since we met"

Kagome was enlightened. "Really? Wow, you really must be the gentleman." She said. "Where am I?"

"We are at the Higurashi shrine. You are in the owner's house." Inuyasha explained, he let go of her hand and moved closer to her. This time she didn't object. 

"Hmm, Higurashi is my last name right? So do my parents own this place?" Kagome asked trying to put pieces together.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. "Well, I really doubt it, so no; your family doesn't own this place. It just must be a coincidence." Kagome nodded her head.

"Oh okay then. Can you tell me where the potty is?" Kagome said craning her neck back and forth- trying to get a better look behind him to see if she could see out the door. Inuyasha chuckled. She sounded like a 2 year old.

Inuyasha stood up and took a hold of her soft warm hands. He led her down the hall to the bathroom and ushered her inside. He closed the door for her privacy, and prayed that she still remembered how to use the 'potty'. He really didn't want to have to give a demonstration.

A few minutes later, Kagome came out of the bathroom. The old woman at the time was climbing the stairwell that was by the bathroom and saw Kagome. She smiled.

"It's good to see you are awake, how are you feeling?" The woman asked. Kagome again looked puzzled.

"Who is she?" she asked Inuyasha.

  
"Oh her? She is the owner of the shrine and this home. She took care of you when you went into a coma" he answered. Kagome's expression didn't change. She was still confused.

"Why was I am in a coma?" she asked.

"You fainted" Inuyasha shot back. "You saw something, I don't know, but whatever it was must have scared the shit out of you. You almost fell down but I caught you."

Kagome smiled again. "You saved my life?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Oh thank you" Kagome said embracing him in a warm hug. Inuyasha was in pure bliss.

The old woman coughed and interrupted their little moment. "May I ask what her name is?" she asked pointing to Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha like she had forgotten her name already.

"What was it again?" 

"Kagome Higurashi" 

The old woman frowned. "You don't know your own name?" she spurted out. Kagome shook her head no.

"I should have known this would happen. Why didn't I see this coming…" The old lady said to no one in particular. She rubbed her forehead and started thinking critically.

Inuyasha too frowned. "What are you talking about? You knew that she would lose her memory?!"

"It seems that Kagome has caught Amnesia. Maybe it was from her bumping her head, I don't know. But she's got it." The old lady said. She looked at Kagome, and sighed. 

"But she didn't hit her head! I was there when it happened, she just fainted!" Inuyasha yelled, demanding an explanation.

"I see… well, I don't know if you will believe it, but do you realize that this young lady is a miko?"

Inuyasha was taken aback. "What? A miko?"

"Yes," the old woman continued. "I can feel her aura, it's very strong. It seems that she has had some previous training sometime when she was young, perhaps when she was very young."

Inuyasha was getting annoyed. "That still doesn't explain why she fainted!"

"I am not sure why she fainted, but I have heard of a legend: that the reincarnation of the strong miko that protected the legendary Shikon no Tama, was destined to come back and fall down that well."

Inuyasha was confused like a dog trying to sit in the corner of a round room. "So you're trying to tell me: that Kagome is some reincarnation of a strong miko and is destined to fall into the well?! You're crazy!" He shouted losing his temper. Kagome was playing around with a piece of her hair and was wrapping it around her finger.

The old woman put a finger up, controlling his outburst. "Sure it may be a legend, but this is true, very true. Follow me, I might have something I can show you" she said waving them down the stairwell behind her. They followed obediently and the woman led them into a library. She pulled a book off of a high up shelf and blew the dust off of it. She started flipping through the pages; dust blowing off in the process.

"Aha!" she yelled. "Here, look here." She commanded pointing to a picture in the book. "This is a painting of the actual miko. Her name is Kikyo; you can most definitely see the resemblance."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open; nearly crashing through the floor. "They are so alike… this is impossible" he mumbled on dumbfounded. Kagome on the other hand, gasped when she heard the name Kikyo and didn't even bother looking at the picture. Inuyasha saw Kagome gasp.

"Kagome, did you remember something?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome was about to open her mouth to answer when a tall black haired teenager about her own age, barged into the room with a worried look. When she looked her way she grew happy. 

"Kagome!!" Sango called throwing her arms around her neck. "I am so glad you are okay!!" 

"Umm, Inuyasha, is this the girl Sango you were talking about?" she asked. Sango drew away.

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" She said unaware of what was going on.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, this is Sango. Sango, I have some bad news. Kagome has amnesia" Sango gasped and looked at Kagome. For some reason she thought she saw Kagome wink, but thought she was seeing things.

"Does she remember ANYTHING?" 

"No"

"All of those memories… gone." Sango started crying. "Things are going to be so different now…" another tear rolled off her face.

Kagome looked sad. "I was wondering if I could have a moment with Sango" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her strangely but shook his head and followed the old woman out of the library. After they left and closed the doors behind them, Kagome got up.

"Sango, this is great- he doesn't suspect anything!!" she said as soft as she could, jumping up and down excitedly.

Sango couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You've been putting on an act?! Why?!"

Kagome got serious and put her finger to her lips to shush her. "Listen, I know that it may look and sound crazy, but you know, I just… I just thought that I should test Inuyasha. I mean, I knew that he liked me, but I wanted to see what he would do if he were to see me wake up with amnesia. Would he tell me that we were good friends, or would he convince me that we were going out?"

Sango looked astonished. "Brilliant"

"I know, I am brilliant"

They both laughed and hugged each other. 

"You know, you really had me scared, if you ever decide to pull something like this ever again, tell me if it has to do with you nearly dying."

Kagome giggled. "Alright, I promise. Besides, I didn't even know that I was going to do this until I woke up and saw him. It just came to me."

Sango stopped laughing and looked concerned. "You mean you really didn't faint on purpose?"

Kagome thought this through. "What are you talking about…? I didn't faint"

"No, you fainted all right" Sango corrected her. "If Inuyasha wasn't there, you would have fallen into the well and probably gotten seriously injured"

Kagome sat down and put her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. "Yeah, yeah, I have heard the whole story. The only thing I remember is seeing this picture in the well, and waking up in that bed."

Sango rubbed her chin with her thumb and index finger. "Hmm, I see. Well, do you think you know why?"

"No, but I did hear the old lady talking about me possibly being a reincarnated miko that was destined to fall into the well. It's weird, I didn't ask her to say anything like that…"

Sango was losing Kagome in her mumbling. "Huh? What?"

Kagome sighed and put her feet down; instead, putting her elbows on her thighs and chin in hands. "To make it simple to understand- I woke up after they put me in the bed and shooed the guys out. The old woman didn't notice I was awake until later, but when she did I told her to tell the guys that I needed sleep so I could think of a plan. That was when I thought of the amnesia plan. She came back later when Inuyasha went outside, and I told her to pretend that I had amnesia and stuff, but I never mentioned a lot of the stuff she said. It's creepy; the name of the priestess was Kikyo…"

"You mean just like the cold-hearted bitch that WE call Kikyo?" Sango said half heartedly.

"I guess so, I didn't get to take a look at the picture, but Inuyasha did" Kagome said. She scanned the library floor and tables for the book that the old woman had pulled out. She saw it across the library on an old oak table. She ran over and opened it up. "Let's see…" she flipped through the pages one by one until she came across a section called "Shikon no Tama". "Oh this must be it" Kagome said. "I remember her mentioning something about the Shikon no Tama and how the priestess Kikyo guarded it"

Sango seemed to be completely unable to understand any of this mumbo jumbo and just said "yes" and "uh-huh" to anything Kagome said.

Kagome turned to the next page that showed a picture of the Shikon no Tama. It looked a lot like a necklace, and it was being worn by someone. Kagome and Sango gasped in unison.

"That's Kikyo" Sango uttered.

"That's my necklace"

--------------------------------------------

Would you believe me if I told you that I created this chapter out of absolutely NO WHERE? Well guess what, it's true. Hehe, I seem to be writing these things without much thought. Of course it takes a long time because I am having a hard time creating stuff that fits with the story. A little mystery, trickery and fun little pranks. I think that soon I am going to get into a little more fluff and more college pranks and parties. I am really running out of ideas for these kinds of mystery thingy novels or whatever. I am terrible at piecing things together ^^ well anyways… sorry that this chapter was a lot shorter than usual. I just got so tired… *yawn* yep, really tired…

_Chapter 12: Lies and more lies_

_Okay well here is the thing: I don't really want to write this because it'll give too much away, but what I can tell you…_

_Inuyasha keeps telling Kagome that they have been going out. They grow closer to each other as Inuyasha is still oblivious to Kagome's plan. But the plan doesn't last as long as Kagome hoped…_

Okay I think it is time that I finally answer some questions or say hi and comment on a few reviews!!

** oh and I am very glad to say that I have not yet received any flames yet, thank you all so very much!!

Tori the hanyou: lol I like you a lot, you are very funny and I love reading your reviews. You really seem to like the story and I love that about you!! *huggles*

Writerwitch16: I see where you are coming from here, well you see, Inuyasha in this story has black hair. And if I look back I do not see anything that says that he has silver hair. I may have to look again but I am pretty sure that I said he had black hair. Yes, Kagome does get knocked out a lot. But that's part of the fun of writing: she gets knocked out by her future crush *ahem* falls unconscious from being drugged by her enemy, and falls unconscious from unknown mysterious reasons… ooh I smell controversy!! 

Chibi-kerochan: lol you are very hyperactive, I just love you to bits, I can't wait to hear what you say next. You kind of give me ideas a lot of the time too when you go on and on with what you think will happen next. I can't help but smile!! Sorry I haven't been able to email you a lot, but my host is being gay ^^ Oh I read a little of your story, it's very good!! Keep writing your heart out!!

Happy anytime: yes, that name definitely defines you. You seem very happy all the time when you review and I just love how a lot of people are like that. I just wish a lot of my friends were just like you. But oh well, lol, you know, one of my best friends in the world right now I met right here on FF.net!! Can't wait to hear from you!! *glomps happy anytime* is there another name I can call you by?

Wings of fluffiness: lol yes, Inuyasha and Kagome will get back together. I am not exactly sure when though, that will take some time and patience, and I will need a lot of new ideas to get it all to work out! I don't want to keep you in suspense too long so I will try to update as soon as I can without any interruption! I seem to be seeing a lot of that lately…

Ryngirl5: MUAHAHAAHAHA!! *more evil laughter* yes, I DO love to torture you all with those little previews. I don't like making them because if I accidentally write something that shouldn't happen when I am actually writing the chapter (remember I write the next chap AFTER I write those lil previews, I know, I am really unorganized..) so if it doesn't work out the way I said it would, then I have change the WHOLE thing to work out, but I am always able to do it. Never underestimate my power!! I can't wait to hear from you in your next review!! Keep reading!!

Rain Callaway: Whoa you made me remember to tell how my moms surgery went… well you see my mom is fine, but she isn't going to get the major surgery for another week or two. She got a little bit done last week and she had to stay out of work for like 3 days, and then after she gets this major surgery done soon, she will not be able to go to work for about 6 weeks. More time for me to spend with her, but I will have a lot more responsibility, because I will have to take care of her and wait on her hand and foot… so yeah, there are always downsides. Thanks for reviewing, I am glad that you understand that I couldn't post the chapter that time, a lot of people in my last story didn't care about my family emergencies and flamed me about it. Thanks for caring!!

Ringhearty: yep, I would like the diamond necklace too, but you see, that will come later *ahem* that was a little spoiler… oh well, now everyone can be happy ^^ and yes, you ARE right. Kagome's problems are much farther from over than you think!

Gothischeerios: hmm, I would love to read one of your stories, so don't say that my story is much better than yours before I even get to read it!! It might be much better, because a lot of the time that's usually how it goes… *grumbles on about flamers in last story* Yes I did post my story at mediaminer, you can check it out whenever you can!!

Bells-qt: yea… those flamers can shove it!! Thanks for the love!! I hate being sick… *sick now* but It's all good, I have gotten pretty used to all of the colds I have been getting lately, so I am still able to write. No worries! ^^ *hugs to bits* thanks for reviewing and can't wait to hear from you again too!! I love reading them… isn't being praised the best?

Kagomechan*silverwaters: Awww thanks!! *huggles* I have gotten a lot better since then, and right after I read your review I felt better already!! Reading these reviews make me very happy, because then I see that all of my hard work is paying off. Sure I may not become an award winning author anytime soon, but its fun to make people happy. Especially when you are being praised at the same time!! Have you written any stories, because if you have, I would love to read them!! 

Ok everyone this is all I can get in right now, If I didn't answer one of your reviews I will try to get you next time. I mean… over 90 reviews!! …It'll be a while… ^^

Click the purple button

It'll make me happy

Then you'll be happy

Because I will be happy to update

So you can be happy that I was happy

Kiwii


	12. Lies and more lies

DISCLAIMER: fools*

WOOT REVIEWS!! *happier then ever* lol, I especially enjoyed the one review I received from chibi-kerochan, girl, you are soo funny. You always seem to be in suspense!! *hugs* lol you have given me many ideas, and even though I am still thinking about what is going to happen this chappy, I will keep your thoughts in mind!! Well anyways, on with the story…

-------------------------------

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions –(rarely I do this) * *

-------------------------------

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 12: Lies and more lies

The next day, Kagome fell asleep with Inuyasha. The entire class had gone to the camp site down the road and started putting their tents up. The groups were all given 2 tents. One for the girls and one for the guys. But Inuyasha had insisted that Kagome sleep with him. He had said that they always slept together, and Kagome followed. Sango and Miroku shared the last tent, but Sango made him sleep on the other side of the tent, and if he even came close to crossing the line that was drawn down the middle- he was good as dead.

Kagome snuggled against Inuyasha's warm body. "Thank you so much for helping me to remember my past" Kagome said closing her eyes, and yawning. "Can you tell me how we met?"

All of the color seemed to drain from his face. "Umm, well you see… we met a long time ago at a … Starbucks coffee house. Yes, you love Starbucks, especially mocha coconut frappucinos" Inuyasha answered. "The whole place was packed and the tales were filled with people. I spotted you and Sango drinking your favorite Starbucks drink and Miroku and I decided to share a booth with you."

Kagome smiled. _'He may be good at lying, but at least some of that was true… I guess he doesn't want to tell me that we met by him knocking me out'_ She laughed.

"What's so funny? I don't get it" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome confused.

"Nothing, I just find it funny that guys would actually do that just to get a girl"

"Well you see, I wasn't looking for a girl, I was looking for a beauty" Inuyasha said turning on his charm; even though his story was as fake as fools' gold.

Kagome hugged him tighter. "You are so sweet. It is no wonder why I fell in love with you."

Inuyasha could feel the guilt of lying to her take over. "Uhh, yeah… no wonder"

-------------------------------------

_The next day_

"Alright students, we will be going back to the University. For those who drove themselves, you may leave whenever you like today. But you must leave TODAY, not tomorrow, not next week. TODAY" He looked sternly at Inuyasha and put emphasis on 'today'.

"Whatever you say teach" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome finished putting the tent in the back of the car, and saw the teacher leave to board the bus. "By Mr. Shiminawa!!" She called waving to him and the other students. Inuyasha whipped his head around to face Kagome wave and call out to Mr. Shiminawa.

_'How does she know what his name is? I don't remember telling her and she hasn't been with anyone else this morning…'_ Inuyasha thought. He was very suspicious of Kagome. Was she starting to remember things, or was she faking it? He knew something was up, he just couldn't put him finger on it.

Sango strolled over to the car and finished packing the bags and shoved them in. "Okay everyone! We're ready to go!! I hear there is a Starbucks on the way!" Sango called. She couldn't be happier that she was going to get her prized mocha coconut frappucino. 

Miroku groaned. "Again? You just had one like 2 days ago" he reminded her.

"So what? Who said I couldn't have another one?!" Sango yelled. "I WANT ANOTHER" she demanded hitting the trunk of the car with her fist. Everyone gave in and piled into the car. Kagome stepped into the driver's seat before Inuyasha had a chance to even think about it. Kagome turned on the ignition and waved for Inuyasha to get it. Inuyasha hesitated and finally got in.

_'How does she know how to drive this car…?'_ Inuyasha thought. Miroku pulled him out of his mind by being slapped so hard he hit the back of the seat Inuyasha was sitting in, and threw Inuyasha forward into the dashboard.

"Hey watch what the hell you guys are doing!" Inuyasha screamed at the 2. "Keep it up Sango, and you're getting no Starbucks" Inuyasha warned her. Sango shut up immediately and didn't say a thing for the rest of the drive. Miroku took advantage of the moment and put his hands to work. But unfortunately for Sango, she couldn't do anything about it.

Kagome pulled up in front of the Starbucks and got out to stretch. "What a nice day it is outside" she yawned. "It could be one of the best"

_'How would she know that… she can only remember what happened after she woke up…'_ Inuyasha again thought. Kagome's actions were getting to him; he could see that there was something up. Kagome had to be faking it.

Sango sprinted out of her seat rubbing her butt. "This is the worst day of my life" she said. "I have never felt so violated"

Miroku got out of the car on his side and looked like he couldn't be happier. "I agree Kagome, this must be one of the best days of my life" Sango threw him a slap but he moved out of the way- and she missed.

Sango grumbled a few curses and walked inside the Starbucks. "Damn perverted lecher… can't keep his fucking hands to himself…"

The rest of them followed her inside and found a booth in a secluded part of the restaurant. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, and Miroku and Sango sat on the other side.

"Sango" Kagome called. "Can you order me a mocha coconut frappucino while you're up there?" Kagome asked giving her a 'pretty please with a cherry on top' smile.

Sango caved in. "Oh, alright. I will be right back. Do you guys want anything too?" she questioned. The 2 guys shook their heads no and Sango left to get her and Kagome's order.

Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and Miroku started playing around with the centerpiece on the table that consisted of: Jasmine and Lavender flowers. He was trying to make a wreath out of them, probably for Sango.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome started. "Do you and I always sleep in each other's dorms? I mean since you said that we always sleep together, and our dorms are right next to each other" Kagome said playing with a piece of her hair.

_'How could she know that our dorms were right next to each other? I never told her that. Something is not right, she has to be faking it'_ Inuyasha coughed. "Kagome, I know that this is all an act, you can give it up now" Inuyasha said forcefully. "I hate being toyed with you know" He cursed in his head for not seeing this earlier. _'It was too late, I had tried to make her go out with me, and now she probably doesn't trust me.'_

Kagome looked at Miroku who was still creating a flower wreath, and then changed her gaze to Inuyasha. "I am surprised; I didn't think that you would figure it out so soon. I bet you think I am a huge bitch" Kagome said. She looked down sadly. "Look, I am sorry, but I had to do it"

Inuyasha lifted her chin up with his hand and looked her in the eyes. Miroku was still in his own little world and was making himself a matching wreath. "Kagome, I am not mad at you. And no, I do not think that you are a huge bitch. I don't care that you tricked me, alls I care about is that you are safe and that you don't have amnesia. I don't like the new Kagome, I like the old one" Inuyasha slowly pulled his face closer to hers and…

"Oi Kagome, here is your mocha coconut frappucino!!" Sango said plopping down in the booth with her hand outstretched- holding her drink. Sango noticed how close they were and they were both blushing. "Oh, did I umm, did I interrupt something?" she asked.

Kagome got serious and cleared her throat. "Us? Erm, uhh no" she lied. "Oh, and Inuyasha knows"

"Knows what?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison.

"That I was just faking amnesia" Kagome answered truthfully.

"Oh, so are you two are okay then I presume?" Sango asked. She was almost half done with her drink.

"Yeah, pretty much" Inuyasha replied, putting an arm around Kagome's shoulders. Miroku thought that he too should try his luck and put his arm around Sango, but not her shoulders. After Sango was done kicking Miroku's ass for the 2nd time that day, they left and crowded into the car once again.

An hour later they were back at the University of Tokyo- home. All 4 trudged up the 5 flights of stairs since there was no elevator and just collapsed onto their beds, exhausted. 

"Hey Kagome" Sango said. "I was wondering… The Shikon no Tama- it's your necklace?"

"Yeah" Kagome sighed. "My great grandmother gave it to me on my 5th birthday when I was still training with my grandfather. She died a little later, and that was what I used to remember her by. But it was stolen a long time ago by… " Kagome hesitated at the last word.

"Let me guess, Naraku?" Sango said, finishing her sentence for her. Kagome nodded in response.

"Yeah, but I could never figure out why he wanted it, why it was so important to him. When we were going out he always liked it when I wore that necklace around him. But when he cornered me in my home, and threatened me, he took it. He said something about Kikyo and left" Kagome explained. She had her legs up against her chest and she was shivering. "When did it get so cold in here anyways…?"

"Why didn't you mention that part to me?" Sango demanded. 

"Well I didn't think that it was impertinent to you, I'm sorry" she answered apologetically.

Sango too started shivering. "It's alright, now let's not get all wound up about it… DAMN WHY IS IT SO COLD?!" she screamed running into the lounging room and dragging in an extra blanket.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, maybe the heater is broken" she said. She stood up and approached the heater on the other side of the room. She surveyed over its old gray dusty frame. It was silent and there wasn't any heat emerging from it. "It's broken all right" Kagome assured Sango. "There is no way we can sleep in here tonight. We will freeze our asses off!"

Sango was putting on another sweater. "Well, we could always bunk with the guys just for tonight until we can get someone to come fix it" She suggested. Kagome shivered again and jumped back under the covers. That was enough of an answer for Sango. They exited their dorm and knocked on the guy's door. Miroku answered.   
  


"I just knew you would come crawling back, my lovely Sango" Miroku said. He growled and winked at her devilishly. 

"Don't get your hopes up" Sango snapped. "Our heater is broken and we can't stay in our dorm room. So we were wondering…"

"That you could stay with us?" Inuyasha interrupted, appearing in the doorway alongside of Miroku.

"Well yeah" Kagome finished. "Please?" 

Inuyasha chuckled and too winked at Kagome, just as Miroku had done to Sango. "Come right in, ladies" Inuyasha said showing them in.

"Will do" Kagome and Sango said in unison. When everyone was settled inside, Kagome sat down on Inuyasha's bed. She looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't decorated at all. She also remembered that her own dorm wasn't decorated either. It was only 3 days until Christmas and no one had any Christmas decorations up. Nonetheless, bought any presents.

"Hey, who wants to go Christmas shopping?" 

--------------------------------------------

Hey, like I said, I am making some of the chapters shorter because I want to get them posted faster so you can all be happy. If I keep writing chapters that are as long as the first few chapters, then you wouldn't be seeing any updates for quite a while, and I don't think that any of you would like that!! ^^ so anyways, I hope you liked it, and if you have any ideas, just let me know!! Hey and don't forget that you can email me too!! *hugs reviewers*

_Chapter 13: Christmas Shopping_

_ Inuyasha approached the jewelery store, and walked inside. He looked around a little bit, but looked lost and confused. He wasn't sure what exactly he wanted. A sales person spotted him and asked if he needed any help._

_"Yes, I am looking for a diamond necklace for someone" Inuyasha said, describing what he wanted it to look like. The sales person led him to a glass case filled with beautiful diamond necklaces. Inuyasha scanned them all and pointed to one that had a platinum chain, and 3 beautiful diamonds hanging from it in a row. _

_"I would like that one, but I was wondering if you could add something to it for me?" he said._

_The sales person shook her head. "We can install anything, what would you like"_

_"I would like the middle diamond to be replaced with a pink gemstone"_

***bawls uncontrollably and bangs head on wall* I have gotten my first flame… oh why oh why. I specifically say: no matter how bad it gets, NO FLAMES! I don't want them, and here I am getting one from some jackass who wants the story to go HIS way… well guess what?! IT'S NOT ****UR**** STORY GET OVER IT**

***heavy breathing* its ok im fine.. *gasps for air*… really, im fine.. *cough cough choke* …*faints***

Click the purple button

It'll make me happy

Then you'll be happy

Because I will be happy to update

So you can be happy that I was happy

When I'm not happy…

Then you're not happy

Want to be happy?

Then make me happy

Kiwii


	13. Christmas Shopping

DISCLAIMER: does it matter anymore… ** 

I feel like I'm in the crappiest mood ever, but… I felt so much better to read reviews that always make me smile, know that life isn't so bad. I feel like I am in one of those twilight zone shows, nothing is right. I guess I needed to wake up and see that one flame… it's not the end of the world. One out of a hundred… I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday, and I will see twilight.  Please review, and keep reading. I would appreciate it more then everything, it's the only good thing I know.

-------------------------------

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions –(rarely I do this) * *

-------------------------------

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 13: Christmas shopping

"Wow, look at this place!" Kagome shouted in awe as she walked through the tall doors into the 7 floor mall.

Sango trailed from behind and stopped beside her. "Yeah I know, this is the biggest mall in Japan. Isn't it great?!" 

Inuyasha didn't say anything and took Kagome's hand and started off to the escalators. Everyone rode the escalator up to the 2nd floor, since the first floor was mainly customer service, stroller rentals and bathrooms. On the second floor, it was filled with clothing stores, shoe stores and Christmas decorations. The stretch of the floor seemed to go on forever. There was no way they would get through the whole mall in one day. Kagome and Sango spotted a "Kathy's Christmas" store and split up from the guys to browse. The two guys found a good men's clothing store and too started looking around.

"Oh, Kagome!" Sango called from across the department store. "Look at this!" she held up a box of tree ornaments that were all different colors and have pictures drawn on them in glitter.

"Oh those are beautiful!" Kagome responded. "But, we don't have a Christmas tree to even hang them on" Kagome mentioned, flipping through door wreaths. 

A light bulb went off in Sango's head, and she dragged over to Kagome something large. "Here" she said, tapping Kagome on the shoulder. "Now we do"

Kagome turned around and Sango was standing next to a life-size model of a pre-lit tree. It was fake though. "But its fake isn't it?" Kagome asked picking at one of the branches.  

"Yeah it is, but that means that we won't have to clean up the pine needles or refill the stand with water so it won't die. And it also came pre-lit so we don't have hassle with stringing them on ourselves." She explained. She put a stray ornament on one of the branches and smiled. "And look, the branches are stronger then regular trees so the heavy ornaments don't fall off"

Kagome made a lopsided smile and thought about it. "Oh, heck with it; go ahead and get it. We can put it in the guy's room since they have more room than us" Kagome suggested, picking up a few more boxes of ornaments for the tree. She quickly grabbed a wreath for their door and the guys', and an angel for the top of the tree.

Sango started jumping up and down. "YAY! We're getting a tree!! Woo a treeeee!" The saleswoman showed them how to take the tree apart into 3 small sections and put them in a box. It was very compact.  After they paid for their stuff, they caught up with the guys. They each had a bag in both hands.

"I see you guys got some shopping of your own done?" Sango asked, pointing out their bags.

"Yeah, just a little" Miroku answered. He took a look at the girl's cargo. "What is that large box thing?"

"oh this?" Kagome said picking up the large box. "This is a pre-lit tree! I think we will put it in your guy's room for Christmas" she said putting the box under one arm. She jerked to one side under all the weight. Inuyasha rushed to her side and helped her hold it. 

"Here, I will take it for you Kagome, you can take my bag since it is much lighter" Inuyasha said exchanging items, so that she wouldn't' break her back struggling under the weight.

"Thanks, Inuyasha" Kagome said taking his bag. "I don't know what I would do without you" she said, she blushed a little at the little comment.

Inuyasha too blushed. "You're welcome. Well now, how about we go up to the next floor?" he asked. Miroku suddenly appeared at Sango's side.

"My beautiful Sango, I would be honored to carry your bags for you" Miroku volunteered trying his luck.

Sango looked at him suspiciously. "What's the catch?" she asked.

Miroku looked shocked. "Why there is no catch. Why would you expect so low of me? I merely want to be of assistance to a lovely lady" Miroku really was putting on his charm thick this time. He batted his eyelashes and smile.

Sango gave in after he batted his eyelashes. "Oh alright" she said. "But if you drop the bag with the ornaments, I'll slaughter you" she threatened, piling about 6 bags into him arms. Miroku swayed from side to side, barely able to hold himself up under the heavy bags.

"Thanks dear" he squeaked from beneath everything. The three laughed and hopped onto the escalator to the third floor. The third floor wasn't as filled with stores as the 2nd one and didn't have anything to their interest. Inuyasha spotted a shop that he wanted to visit, but the rest of the group was already on their way to the next escalator.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called. "Come on, we're going to the fourth floor"

"Go on ahead" Inuyasha waved. "I have to see one shop here and I'll meet you up there when I'm done, okay?" 

Kagome nodded. "Alright, meet us by the escalators to the fifth floor" she said and ran to join up with Miroku and Sango.

The Jewelry store was right there hidden in the back of the floor. There is no way Kagome can figure out that he was going there.

Inuyasha approached the jewelry store, and walked inside. He looked around a little bit, but looked lost and confused. He wasn't sure what exactly he wanted. A sales person spotted him and asked if he needed any help.

"Yes, I am looking for a diamond necklace for someone" Inuyasha said, describing what he wanted it to look like. The sales person led him to a glass case filled with beautiful diamond necklaces. Inuyasha scanned them all and pointed to one that had a platinum chain, and 3 beautiful diamonds hanging from it in a row. 

"I would like that one, but I was wondering if you could add something to it for me?" he said.

The sales person shook her head. "We can install anything, what would you like"

"I would like the middle diamond to be replaced with a pink gemstone"

The sales person shook her head and took the necklace to the back of the store and gave it to another jeweler. She came back and closed the case. "You may pick it up tomorrow; it should be done by then. Thank you for shopping, come back again" she thanked showing him out of the store. Inuyasha too thanked her and jogged to the escalators to the fourth floor. Miroku and Sango were waving and calling out Inuyasha's name and he followed their shouts to the fifth floor escalators. Kagome was sitting on a bench quietly eating an Auntie Anne's pretzel. 

"Oh hey, Inuyasha" Kagome greeted. She stuck out her hand holding the pretzel. "You should try this, it is absolutely delicious" 

He took a seat next to her and ripped a piece of the pretzel off, and popped it into his mouth hungrily.

The group of teenagers started getting exhausted and called it quits after the fifth floor. They rode the elevator down to the first floor, instead this time, and managed to find the car. The car ride back to the University was a quiet one. Sango had apparently fallen asleep on Miroku, and he didn't seem to mind, so fell asleep too. That gave Inuyasha and Kagome a moment to themselves.

"Aw, they're sleeping" Kagome cooed, spotting them through the rear view mirror. Inuyasha laughed and turned around to see the sleeping couple.

"They really do look good together" Inuyasha stated, turning around. "They are perfect"

Kagome took her eyes off the road for a moment and looked at Inuyasha. "For once, I agree with you. But Sango is always refusing the facts. I just know she likes him though, it's so obvious."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome closely, studying her face. "What do you think about us?" he asked. He was expecting a truthful answer.

"What do you mean, what I think about you?" Kagome said changing the sentence a little by accident.

"No, I mean, what you think of you and me. Are we perfect?" Inuyasha re-spoke. He almost stopped mid-sentence but had pushed on. He was very nervous of what she might say.

Kagome got serious and again took her eyes off the road. "Us?" she was baffled he would ask something like that when she was driving. She directed her gaze back on the road. "Well, umm, I really don't know… I am not sure exactly what I think. I barely know what I truly want" she said honestly. Inuyasha frowned.

"So are you telling me that you don't think we should be together?"

Kagome answered immediately. "No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is, well… I don't know what I mean. But I never said no, can I just think about it and answer later?" Kagome pleaded. 

Inuyasha didn't want to chance ticking her off or anything, fore she might swerve off road and hit a telephone pole or something of that sort. So he just said "okay" and didn't say a thing for the rest of the drive.

When the car halted in front of the dorm building, Inuyasha opened the passenger door and woke the sleeping duet. The two yawned and stumbled out of the car. Once everyone was in the guy's dorm, the guys started unpacking the Christmas decorations, while the girls went back to their dorm room for clothes and pillows and blankets for their stay. Kagome threw her blankets on the floor and picked up one of the wreaths that she bought off of the couch. The guys had unpacked everything all right- by taking the items out of the bags and leaving them there on the table and floor. Kagome sighed and put the wreath on the dorm room door. Sango came in with her stuff and too dropped it in the middle of the room carelessly. Hey, it wasn't her room, so it's not like she HAS to care…

"Where are the guys?" Sango questioned craning her neck around the corner, seeing no life in the next room.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. When I came in, I didn't see them. They must have left to do something when we went back to our room" she opened the box and started assembling the pre-lit tree. She put it all together and stood back to check out her work. "Perfect" she said. "Now alls we need to do is put the ornaments on it" 

Sango started pulling the boxes of ornaments out of the bag and putting them on the tree one by one. Kagome too started doing the same. 10 minutes later, but tree was decorated, and the lights glowed brightly in the dark room. 

"It's beautiful" Kagome said emotionally. Sango agreed with a swift nod and put the angel on top.

"Now it is even better" she said. "I think I am going to get something to eat for dinner, I am starving."

Kagome pointed down the hall. "The kitchen is on the left, just nose around; there should be something to eat" Kagome said plopping down onto the couch and shoving her feet onto the coffee table. This was a usual position for her since she was always lounging around. Sango crept down the hall and walked into the kitchen and gasped. She called for Kagome, and Kagome hit the ground running, thinking that something bad had happened. When she came in, Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at the kitchen table. The table was filled with food, and in the middle was a large turkey.

"Merry Christmas" the two said together.

-----------------------------------------------

AW! How sweet!! Well, I know that the little note in the beginning sounded a little sad, but my family has been having problems, lots of them apparently. My sister is always fighting with my mom non-stop all day, it never ends. Really. The only thing I have been able to do to get away from it all was write. And writing is what I have been doing a lot of lately. That's why you have been seeing new chapters so soon. Isn't it depressing knowing that life is more than living? …it is for me.

Check out my web blogg: 

Click the purple button

It'll make me happy

Then you'll be happy

Because I will be happy to update

So you can be happy that I was happy

When I'm not happy…

Then you're not happy

Want to be happy?

Then make me happy

Kiwii


	14. More Secrets

DISCLAIMER: haha… no

Sorry, this has been such a long week and I have been having trouble trying to update. Not to mention that Christmas was right there and I had so many priorities to take care of first before I could even THINK about sitting down at a computer and writing this next chapter. I didn't even get to think about what this chapter will really be about but oh well. I don't have much of a writers block YET… but don't worry you will be seeing your chapters like usual!! I am at my aunt's house right now writing part of this. I have to save it to a disk and then take it to my dad's house and load it there and finish writing it. But the problem is, my dad doesn't have Internet access on that computer because the modem is a piece of junk and pisses me off all the time. Ah, don't worry though, its all good.

And, thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I appreciate it sooo much!! I will write thank you things and stuff of that sort at the end of a chapter maybe next chapter, not this one because I have no Internet access… and well I can't see who wrote what!

----------------------------------------

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions (rarely I do this) * *

--------------------------------------

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 14: More Secrets

Kagome's mouth flew open in awe. She couldn't believe what she was actually seeing. Sango was just as shocked. The two approached the table and gaped at the amount of food that was laid out. Kagome picked up a glass that was filled with champagne and took a small sip. It was Krystal. 

"Since when did you guys know how to cook?" Sango asked taking a seat at the table. "Everything looks heavenly!"

"Yes, you must tell" Kagome added, too taking a seat at the table. 

Miroku chuckled and sat down next to Sango. "My thanks to Food Network" he said casually, slipping an arm around Sango's shoulders unnoticing. Sango blushed a dark red and scooted over so his arm fell off of her shoulders.

Sango cleared her throat and looked over at Inuyasha. He was staring deeply out the kitchen window at the moon and stars. It was like he was looking for someone, maybe even praying. She studied his facial features; he was nervous, but yet excited about something all at the same time. Inuyasha could feel the weight of someone staring at him and looked over his shoulder, catching Sango quickly whip her head around immediately. 

_'Why was she staring at me?'_ he thought. He took one last glance outside and sat down next to Kagome. He looked at Kagome until she averted her attention to him, she quirked an eyebrow questioningly. 

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked, putting some mashed potatoes onto her plate. 

_'Hmm, maybe this isn't the right time to bring this up, maybe some other time…'_ he looked down at the floor and then back to Kagome's eyes. "Nothing, umm… yeah, nothing." He lied quickly turning his head to the turkey. He reaches across the table and grabbed the carving knife. Slowly and carefully, he cut the turkey extra thinly and divided it among the 4 of them evenly. When he was finished, he sat down and started eating. The 4 ate quietly the whole time, until Miroku decided to break the silence that was beginning to become heavy. He cleared his throat and stopped eating for a moment.

"So, what are everyone's plans for Christmas this year? Because, I mean, if none of you were doing anything maybe the 4 of us could get together and do something." Miroku said. He looked at Sango and arched a brow. "How about you dear, free?" Sango just ignored his pitiful attempts and continued eating silently. This time, Inuyasha spoke up.

"Well, I kind of have something planned, but I was wondering if someone would like to accompany me." He said. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Will you keep me company tomorrow on Christmas Eve? I have a to do a few things, but I promise you will enjoy yourself." He pleaded, looking into her eyes. He was looking for an answer in them, alls he saw was confusion.

"Inuyasha, I don't know, I wanted to visit my family. This is the first year that I haven't spent Christmas with them" she answered. She put her hand on top of his below the table, so Miroku and Sango wouldn't see. 

Inuyasha looked upset. "Please Kagome? It would mean a lot to me if you joined me tomorrow night" Inuyasha counter fired. Hi expression was gloom and hurt at the same time. Kagome looked sullenly at him, he really was sad. Kagome reached into her purse that was still slung over her shoulder and pulled out a pen. She took off the cap to the pen and wrote on Inuyasha's hand. "Meet me in my dorm at 7:30. Sango will be gone by then" Inuyasha read his hand intently, being careful to keep it hidden from the other two teenagers. He nodded and turned around to finish eating his dinner. 

Sango excused herself early and put her plate in the kitchen sink. She then rinsed it off, and placed it back in the cabinet. She looked at her watch and quickly grabbed her coat. 

"Where are you going, love?" Miroku asked from afar. Sango glared at him for the 'love' comment, and slipped on her Birkenstock shoes. 

"It is almost 7:00, and I must leave to meet my brother. He is arriving at the train station at 8:00 and it is quite a drive to get there. I will be back by 9:00! Ciao!" she called. She ran out the door and slammed it shut behind her. Everyone still sitting at the dinner table exchanged glances and got up to empty their plates. Kagome volunteered to wash the dishes, and Miroku and Inuyasha watched football on TV. Kagome finished and poked her head into the living room where the two boys sat. Well, more like one boy sat. The other- Inuyasha- couldn't sit still. Deciding to not make her presence known, she turned on the kitchen faucet to make it sound like she was still washing dishes, and poked her head back around the corner. 

"Inuyasha, would you just sit still, I am trying to watch the game" Miroku said, swatting at Inuyasha but missing greatly. Inuyasha looked out the window at the moon again. 

"Miroku, I can't" Inuyasha said. He put his hands on Miroku's head and turned it toward the window. A series of "ooh"'s and "Ahhh"'s were said.

"I see, but you are suppose to meet Kagome, am I right?" he questioned riveting his eyes back to the television screen. Inuyasha gaped at him.

Inuyasha quirked a brow. "How did you know?"

Miroku smirked. "I couldn't help but see it written on your hand when you turned my head to the window" he explained. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. 

"Well whatever, you have to tell her that I can't come. Tell her I am sick or something" he said glancing at his watch. "You have about… 20 minutes to do it" 

Miroku put his hands up in defense. "Uh-uh, no way you are making me do it. I have things to do too you know" Miroku shot at him. Inuyasha was confused.

"Like what do YOU have to do on a Sunday?" he questioned.

Miroku laughed. "Well, down the road at the local bar, it's Stripper Sunday. I don't want to miss it, so if you would excuse me, I have to get going" he said pushing Inuyasha out of the way. He picked up his wallet that was laying on the counter, and left.

Kagome, who was still investigating, turned off the sink faucet and came out of the kitchen. _'What does he mean he can't come over?_

 "Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha turned around to face her. "Yes?" he answered.

"I have to get going, my dorm is a complete mess, and I think that I should clean it if Sango's brother Kohaku is coming over to visit for Christmas." She explained quickly. She blew out a candle nearby and dragged the bags of gifts she had bought earlier out the door with her. Inuyasha stopped her. 

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping over here in our dorm?" Inuyasha said, helping her with one of the heavy bags.

Kagome looked up. "Oh yes, I know, but since Kohaku is coming, he can stay in our dorm since there isn't room to stay with us 4. Since the heater is broken, we can just give him our extra blankets, and I am sure he will bring his own also" She struggled to yank the large oversized bag out the door. Inuyasha rushed to her side and pulled it through.

"Allow me" he said, throwing the bag over his shoulder and dropping it inside of her dorm room. Kagome stared in awe.

"Thanks, Inuyasha" Kagome said thankfully. "What would I do without you?" she accidentally said aloud. _'Gods he is strong...'_ She couldn't help but say mentally.

Inuyasha blushed and exited the dorm room. "Your welcome" he said softly. "Umm Kagome?" 

"Yes?"

"I don't think I am feeling very well, I am just going to stay in my room for the rest of the night" he said quickly and sprinted into his dorm and slammed his and Miroku's door shut.

Kagome couldn't believe he was sick after hearing that conversation with Miroku. "He is hiding something from me, and I am going to find out" she said aloud, entering her dorm, and shutting it behind her. 

-------------------------------

_1 hour later_

Kagome crept out of the clean dorm room, her plan in mind. She halted in front of the room door and opened it slowly and carefully. The door groaned, and Kagome pulled her hand back in response. There was no movement, so she resumed opening the door. Once opened, she slid inside quiet as a mouse and peaked around the hall corner to make sure he wasn't coming. The coast was clear. She tip toed through the hall and approached Inuyasha and Miroku's room door. She lay on the floor and looked under the door. She could see that the room was a mess and it looked like one of them had a dog or cat, or some animal due to the amount of hair on the ground. It was silvery white and looked very silky. Seeing no sign of life, Kagome stood up. She suddenly slipped and scrambled to grab something to keep her balance. Unfortunately, the thing that she grabbed was the door knob, and she pushed open the door causing it to creak and squeal under the impact.

_'Oh shit'_ she screamed falling into the room.

Kagome stood up shakily and turned to leave, she didn't even look around, afraid that Inuyasha would be angry for barging in. Kagome could feel a hand lay on her shoulder, and she was whipped around to face what had grabbed her- Inuyasha. Kagome gasped. 

"Omg"

----------------------------------------

Sesshy- Bitch, how dare you end it here!

Kiwii- shut it, or I WILL end it here!

Sesshy- *shuts up* you'll pay for that… *mumbles*

Kiwii- what was that?

Sesshy- nothing… *whistles*

Kiwii- ok well since I love you all so much, Ill continue!!

Sesshy- that's what I thought, bitch

Kiwii- that's it! You are SO getting fixed!!

--------------------------------------

Kagome started backing up toward the door. She tripped over a pile of clothing and fell backwards. She shut her eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but it never came. She opened her eyes and stared into warm gold eyes. Inuyasha had caught her and was holding her bridal style. 

"What is wrong with you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously. She wiggled to be put down immediately by this… creature.

Inuyasha put her down and walked to the window. He shut off the lights and rolled the shades up. The moonlight poured into the room. Inuyasha sat on his bed under the moonlight, and he looked normal- black hair, and purple eyes. 

"Kagome, I have to tell you something" he said quietly. Kagome nodded and listened carefully. "I am half youkai or hanyou" he confessed. He lowered his head and stepped out of the moonlight, turning on the room lights. He was completely changed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked angrily.

"I was afraid that if I told you I was a hanyou, you wouldn't like me since you are a miko." He explained looking into her eyes. "But I should have told you; despite the fact that I knew you were a miko. I wasn't being fair or honest with you the whole time. I completely understand if you think I am some freak of nature, or beast. I just... I just…"

Kagome wiped away a tear that had escaped her eyes, and put a hand under his chin. "You just what?" 

"I just don't want to lose you" he confessed. "Ever" Kagome started crying harder and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't think you are a freak of nature, nor a beast. I think you are a handsome loving guy named Inuyasha who cares deeply for me" she said as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "You said one of the nicest things I have ever heard in my life, you are the first person who doesn't want to lose me, and I feel the same way about you. I don't care if you are hanyou, or even me a miko, I love you" Kagome released Inuyasha from the warm embrace and wiped her eyes. The three sacred words had been spoken, and Kagome waited patiently for him to say them back for the first time. 

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears, or dog ears I might add. "Kagome…" He pulled her into another hug and inhaled her scent, which was much stronger now that he had his dog demon abilities. She smelled of Jasmine and Lavender, sweet like vanilla. He didn't say anything at all, just held her there. Kagome didn't think he was going to answer and took his silence the wrong way.

"It's okay if you don't want to love me back; it's been a while since I felt this way about someone. I just wanted to at least let you know" she sniffled, and tried to hold back more tears. "I better get going..." she said standing up. She turned around as another tear escaped and fell to the carpet, glistening in the moonlight that still poured into the room. As she turned away Inuyasha caught her arm and tugged her back onto the bed next to him. Kagome stared into his eyes, they seemed loving. He again didn't say anything, like he was at a loss of words.

_'Why can't you say it?!' _screamed something in Inuyasha's head.

_'Who are you?'_

_'Your subconscious'_

_'What do you want?'_

_'I want you to return the favor. This is what you have been waiting so long for!'_

_'I can't, I don't know what to do'_

_'How about…'_

Kagome was about to open her mouth to tell Inuyasha that she was sorry for ever confessing her feelings if they didn't mean anything to him, when Inuyasha took advantage of the opportunity. In a split second, Inuyasha was lip locking Kagome in the most passionate kiss of either of their lives. Kagome was shocked at first but relaxed and kissed him back. Inuyasha pulled away and hugged her tightly.

"Kagome… I love you too" Inuyasha finally said. He pulled her in for another kiss and this time Kagome parted her lips so Inuyasha's tongue could enter. After about a minute, the two came up for air.

"Inuyasha? When do you think we should tell Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked, laying down on his bed and yawning. 

"I don't know, whenever they finally get together I guess" he answered. He then laid down next to her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Kagome reached up and started petting his ears; she could almost hear a purr sound escape Inuyasha's throat.

"Your ears are so cute, you know that?" Kagome laughed. She kissed his forehead and sat up.

"No, I don't think I have heard anyone tell that to me since the only people who know about my ears are Sesshy and my dead parents" Inuyasha explained. Kagome gasped and looked sorry for asking.

"Oh, I am sorry Inuyasha, really. I didn't mean to ask that" Kagome said sadly. "Who do you live with now?"

"Just Sesshy, but we are both in college so the house is empty"

Kagome was confused. "Who is Sesshy, and what college does he go to?"

"Sesshy is Sesshoumaru, my half brother, and he goes to our college. He is a third year here." He answered. Kagome laid back down and got under the covers. Inuyasha could feel her shiver, so he pulled her closer to him so she would stay warm.

"Oh alright. Hey, do you want to go to Starbucks with me? Sango won't be back for another hour or so, and god knows when Miroku will get back from that bar" Kagome suggested. She still couldn't believe that Miroku would go to a bar when he had Sango. He didn't know it yet, but Sango likes him, and everyone can tell he feels the same way. _'There must be a way to get them together'_

"Okay, I'll buy" Inuyasha said opening the bedroom door for her. Kagome was about to exit, but turned around and stared at him. She pointed to his ears and grinned.

"We have to do something about those; umm, how long do you stay in your youkai form?" Kagome asked. She threw a hat on top of his head to cover up the ears, and started looking around for gloves to cover up the claws.

"Every full moon, but I can change whenever I want to"

Kagome helped Inuyasha slip on the gloves and put her own jacket on. "Should we tell Sango and Miroku about this?"

"Miroku already knows, but Sango doesn't. We can tell Sango when she comes back, but not until Kohaku is settled in and asleep. I don't want to scare the kid" Inuyasha ushered Kagome out of the room and out into the hallway. He locked the door and led Kagome outside to the courtyard. It was snowing lightly, and there were a few inches already on the ground.

"It looks beautiful" Kagome said in awe. She tried to soak up the whole picture with her eyes on the short walk to the Starbucks on campus. 

"But not as beautiful as you, love" Inuyasha answered deviously. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Kagome rested her head on his shoulder as they walked through the winter wonderland.

------------------------------------------------

Okay!! Another chapter done now!! I think that Sesshy will make an appearance sometime soon in the next few chapters coming up, so just wait a little longer!! I think that Rin should also make an appearance, and same goes for Shippou. But that is all up to you great reviewers!!!

Here are a few questions I would like answered:

1.) How is the story so far?

a) Great

b) Good

c) Okay

d) This sucks

                         **if you want to live you won't choose the last one…

2.) Who should make an appearance coming up?

a) Sesshy

b) Rin

c) Both

d) Neither

3.) Should I think of writing a sequel? Or maybe keep going AFTER all this, the rest of college… after college... ECT 

a) YES

b) No

c) Just a little…

d) I really don't know, nor do I care ^^

4.) IF I write a sequel, what should it be about?  
a) Just keep going like there never was an ending!! 

B) The NEXT year of college!

c) New characters (Kouga, Kagura ect…HOJO & KIKYO coming back…)

d) Kagome changing her feelings toward Inu and going head over heels for Sesshy!! ((sry, couldn't resist!!))

Just think of this chapter as a... New Years present?? …uhh, yeah, New Years present… sure. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can, so please be patient!!

Recommendation: My first recommendation is a Sess/Kag fic

Title: To Bear Witness 

By: Striking Falcon 

Striking Falcon is a very very talented writer, and you should check out the rest of her stories, they are outstanding!!

Summary: A known CEO and his Junior Exec. are being protected by the U. S. Marshals until further notice. What happens when it's not someone you're supposed to protect, but something? SK

Chapter 15: Fireworks

Kagome looked into the starry sky as tons of beautiful fireworks exploded overhead.

"Wow Inuyasha… this is just great" Kagome started spinning in circles, still staring into the dark night sky. Inuyasha stopped her and turned her attention to something in his hand.

"Omg.."

Click the purple button

To make me happy

So you can be happy

Because I was happy to update

And you will be happy that I updated

Let's all be happy!! *does little dance*

Kiwii


	15. Fireworks

Disclaimer- want a disclaimer? ..go check the last 14 chapters

Okay I am typing this up at my dad's house! He has a laptop computer and like 3 other computers, but one I fried accidentally, one is ancient and doesn't do crap, and the other is my uncles that gets no Internet access... so yeah. I will try to get this thing updated whenever I can find the time, but until then I still have to write this thing!! I am looking down the page… and it's blank. You know, I COULD just post this chapter right now like this… but I wont because you are all too kind to me!! *hugs yet again*

---------------

Talking- " "  
Thinking- ' '  
Actions (rarely I do this) * *

--------------

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 15- Fireworks

Later that night, Sango and Kohaku arrived back from the train station. Kohaku slept in the girl's dorm room since there wasn't room left for him. Kagome and Sango gave him all of their extra blankets and pillows, and promised to check on him in the morning. Miroku slept in his bed, and Sango slept on the floor next to it. Kagome slept next to Sango, and right next to Inuyasha's bed. Everyone fell asleep with no problem, but Kagome. She tossed and turned all night like something was bothering her greatly. She accidentally woke up Inuyasha in the process. Inuyasha's eyes flickered open and stared intently at the restless girl. Unknowingly, Kagome was being stared at and could feel the pressure of eyes weighing down on her. She snapped her head around toward Inuyasha and frowned. 

"Oh, I am sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep" she whispered, trying not to wake the others. Inuyasha shook his head.

"What I want to know is why you aren't asleep yourself?" Inuyasha demanded to know, but silently of course. 

"It's nothing, Inuyasha. I am just not tired, that's all" she replied, twiddling her thumbs. "I guess I should not have had that mocha coconut frappucino after all"

"I know for a fact that's not what is bothering you" Inuyasha said tartly. "What is on your mind?"  Inuyasha leaned down off of his bed to hear her better. Kagome sat up, and pulled a blanket around her shoulders.

"I've been thinking… about us" she sighed, and continued. "Jii-san trained me to be a miko, and I have a tremendous feeling he will object to our relationship because you are a hanyou" She stared into Inuyasha's eyes. "I don't want to split up"

Inuyasha took a minute to digest this information. He had forgotten that her grandfather trained her to be a priestess and wasn't fond of youkai, or even hanyou, no matter how nice they were. They were still demons either way. Inuyasha pet his head and could feel that his ears were still missing. "Kagome, don't worry about your grandfather, if I talk to him, I am sure he will understand and give me a chance. Oh, and by the way, thank you for the sealing spell" he thanked her. Kagome still didn't seem much happier. Inuyasha jumped out of bed, and sat next to her. He put a hand under her chin and lifted it to eye level.

"I promise we won't be split up, ever" he assured her. Kagome could feel her eyes get all cloudy, but held back the drama. 

"Okay Inuyasha, thanks" Kagome yawned and tucked herself under the covers. "Goodnight, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha decided not to go back up into his bed, and instead, stayed on the floor with Kagome and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Goodnight, Kagome"

--------------------------

Sesshy- hey wench, when am I showing up?

Kiwii- shut it, mutt. You're coming up soon

Sesshy- I better be, bitch

Kiwii- you should be glad that I am used to your verbal abuse, or you would be road kill by now

Sesshy- you can't even drive

Kiwii- …so what

---------------------------

The next morning, Sango and Miroku were laughing and snapping more Polaroids.

"Do you think we should wake them? I mean, they will miss breakfast at the cafeteria" Sango laughed, waving the developing picture in the air.

Miroku snapped another picture, and started waving that one. "Nah, let's leave them alone" he said and showed Sango out the door.

----------------------------

Kagome woke up groggy and felt around for Sango, who should be sleeping right next to her. Instead, she felt a hand around her waist. Startled, Kagome shot her eyes open and realized it was Inuyasha. He was still sleeping heavily, and the sealing spell she put on him at Starbucks was still in effect.

_'I really hope jii-san understands, and gives Inuyasha a chance. I… I think I may.. Love him"_

_'Of course you love him!' _something inside her mind screamed at her. 

'Oh now what do you want?'

_'I am trying to prove you love him, not only did you SAY you loved him, but you really do care about him'_

'But just because I said it, doesn't mean that I am head over heels for him, I mean… sure I care for him. But, I am still having second thoughts since he is hanyou. I am afraid he might hurt me if he transforms. My grandfather has told me so many stories about youkai…'

_'Inuyasha isn't like that, and you know it'_

'How can you be so sure?! I mean… he's _youkai'_

_'Well no shit Sherlock, of course he is. But, if you convince your grandfather that Inuyasha is nicer than he seems, then maybe he will let you two have a relationship. But if you don't, there is no chance that you two will be together much longer'_

'Who said I wanted a relationship?'

_'Oh, for god sakes! YOU said you did, like a million times to be exact. You told him you didn't want to split up, basically you said you wanted to continue your relationship with him'_

'Oh'

_'Oh is right. I'm part of you, Kagome. I know everything you know. You can't hide anything from me'_

'Damn, you bug the hell out of me. I feel like a prisoner in my own mind'

_'Good, then my work here is done'_

The voice went away and Kagome snuggled up against Inuyasha, feeling his warm and soft skin against hers. 

_'I love being so close to him…'_

_'Told you so!'___

'Go away'

_'Okay'_

Kagome glanced over to the wall clock and almost had a heart attack. 

"Inuyasha" she said, shaking his body lightly. "Wake up, we are really late and it looks like Miroku and Sango ditched us for breakfast"

Inuyasha stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "Wha- …not again" he rubbed his eyes and sat up to look around.

"Yes, again"

Inuyasha looked at the wall clock too and sighed. "It's past 10:00. Maybe we should just forget about it. They stop serving breakfast in like 30 minutes, and the walk is about 10 minutes on campus unless we drive"

Kagome stood up and walked into the bathroom. "I am out of gas"

"Figures"

Kagome emerged from the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out from the side. "Do you think Kohaku went with them?"

Inuyasha shrugged and got up too. "I don't know, let me check" He went into the hall and knocked on the girl's dorm room door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

No answer

Giving in, he walked back into his dorm and leaned on the bathroom door frame. "Yeah, he must have gone with them" he announced. Kagome finished pulling her hair up into a ponytail and shooed Inuyasha out to change. Inuyasha changed in his room quickly before Kagome could finish so she wouldn't catch him naked, and lounged in an ez-boy chair in front of the boob tube.

((he he, I couldn't help it …my uncle calls it that too!! I think it's because they use something called a 'boob tube' in it for something to make it work, and well… that's just what I am used to hearing. But I would never say it in public ^^))

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom wearing gray yoga pants, and a maroon tank top. Her hair was pulled into a lazy ponytail, and the front ends hung loose on the sides of her face.

"I have an idea, let's go running around campus!!" Kagome suggested happily. Inuyasha groaned.

"Are you serious?" he asked dumbfounded. 

"Yeah, I AM serious. It is a nice day, and I don't think it will hurt if you went for a little run. Or, are you just not man enough?" she teased. She slipped on her sneakers and stuck her tongue out. "I mean, if you don't want to join me, then I would be glad to go by myself… get lost, kidnapped… HIT BY A CAR…"

"OKAY! I'll go" Inuyasha gave in finally. He started mumbling complaints and grabbed his running sneakers from his closet. 

"What a good boy" she said rubbing his ears. "Oh yes you are, oh yes you are!" she teased, as though he truly was a dog at the moment. Inuyasha started getting annoyed and slapped her hand away. Kagome winced. "BAD PUPPIE!" she screamed, throwing a pillow at him. She socked him in the face and ran out of the room in a hurry. "AHHH I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!"

Inuyasha sprinted out of his room. He had his running shoes on, and he was hot on her tail. Kagome double took back behind her and screamed. He was gaining fast on her, so she sped up to a fast sprint. "You'll never catch me!" she called to him from ahead. Inuyasha laughed and smiled evilly. 

"That's what you think! You seem to have forgotten one thing…" he said trailing off so she could finish the sentence herself. Kagome started thinking fast for what he was talking about.

"…OH SHIT! NO FAIR! You're still hanyou!" she yelled back. She knew she was going to lose but didn't give up. She cursed herself for putting the sealing spell on him, even though he had convinced her that his sealing spell wasn't as strong as hers; she still should have let him do it himself. She ran down the steps to the next floor and thrashed through the halls. They must have been through the whole building, until Inuyasha decided to put an end to it all.

Inuyasha started running faster and in no time had caught up and sent both of them tumbling to the floor. 

They rolled down the hallway until they stopped. People were coming out of their rooms to see what all of the commotion was about. 

"Uh-oh, everyone is staring at us like we're crazy… oh well!" she giggled, pulling Inuyasha to his feet. "Let's make a run for it, before someone in charge of this floor comes a searching" she suggested.

Inuyasha smirked. "Alright, on the count of 3. 1. 2. 3!" he called. He picked Kagome up and slung her over his shoulder. Kagome was shocked and started kicking.

"Inuyasha!!! This isn't what I meant!!" she yelled into his ears. Inuyasha flinched and put on a sad puppy dog face.

"But Kagome, I thought that this was what you meant..." he changed completely from sweet and innocent, to evil and guilty. He sprinted down the halls yet again and looked behind him at the floor guard pointing and calling for them. He looked back around to see where he was going, but it was too late and he crashed into another person. Inuyasha dropped Kagome, setting her free, and she got up immediately to apologize to whom they had hit.

"I am so sorry; my friend here has a little mental problem and is on heavy medication. Please forgive his crazy accident" she pleaded. The stranger stared strangely at her and seemed to cackle. Inuyasha looked angry. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked him what the matter was.

"I am sure that your friend does indeed have a mental problem, miss. Let's just make sure it never happens again" said the stranger. He put a hand out to shake. "I am Sesshoumaru, and you must be Kagome" Kagome bit her lip and took a big step back.

"How do you know my name?" she asked nervously. 

"Because I told him" Kagome whipped around to face Inuyasha. 

"What? You know him?" Kagome questioned.

"He is my half brother, Sesshoumaru" he stated shooting a glare that could kill at him. Sesshoumaru returned the favor with one of his own.

"You didn't have to repeat my name, brother. I am quite sure I already told her it" Sesshoumaru said casually.

"Feh"

A few seconds later, a girl that looked a little older then Kagome, emerged from a nearby dorm room. She had black hair, and brown eyes. She almost looked like a little girl. The girl approached Kagome and Inuyasha and held out her hand also.

"Hello, Inuyasha! Who may I ask is this?" she said cheerfully. Kagome shook her hand and introduced herself before Inuyasha could put a word out. 

"My name is Rin, I am Sesshoumaru's boyfriend. Don't worry about these two; they are always fighting when they cross paths. I find it better to just ignore it" she said factually. Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" she replied. The two walked off down the hall laughing and talking about girl things.

"Your girlfriend just dissed you" Sesshoumaru said grinning.

"That's funny, seeing to it how your girlfriend just dissed you too!" Inuyasha said, taking off down the hall to the stairwell to get away, as Sesshoumaru started running from behind.

----------------------------------

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha called into the bathroom door. "We're going to be late!"

Kagome groaned. "Hey, it's not like I VOLUNTEERED to go, so stop rushing me!" she spat at him fiercely. Inuyasha sighed and waited patiently for her to finish up.

Kagome exited the bathroom (oh god… descriptions, my favorite) wearing a short black mini skirt, with tan stockings, and a red blouse with a white tank underneath. Inuyasha caught himself drooling and stopped immediately, before Kagome could notice.

"Okay, I am ready to go!" she said, grabbing her purse and coat. Inuyasha got his stuff too, and held the door open for her as they left.

"Where to first?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see"

------------------------------------

The car pulled up in front of the Takiyochi shrine. Kagome, who at the moment was blindfolded- courtesy of Inuyasha-, hummed a little tune to herself. Inuyasha hurried to her side of the car and opened the door for her. He took her hand, and led her up the shrine steps to a long line of people waiting to get inside. The Takiyochi shrine was in a valley and was a great spot for firework displays. It was very exclusive and the fireworks exceeded the definition of amazing. You had to have a ticket to get inside the large shrine and the land that was part of it all. It was hard to see the fireworks anywhere else but at the shrine because of the valley, in which no one lived. You would be very lucky to get even half of a ticket for this show that happened only once every other year.

"When can I take this blindfold off?" Kagome asked, putting a hand underneath the cloth to itch the crook of her nose. "It's really itchy" she complained.

Inuyasha chuckled, and put an arm around her gently. He kissed her forehead and told her to be patient. Kagome groaned and obeyed his order. The line slowly grew smaller and smaller until Inuyasha was in the front. He handed the ticket taker the tickets, and was handed back the stubs. He held Kagome's hand yet again, and she followed him into the shrine. He planned to let her take the blindfold off right before the fireworks would begin, and he did just that. The manager of the shrine started counting down from ten. When he reached 3, he gently pulled it off and told her to look into the sky.

Kagome looked into the starry sky as tons of beautiful fireworks exploded overhead.

_'I knew it…'_

"Wow Inuyasha… this is just great" Kagome started spinning in circles, still staring into the dark night sky. Inuyasha stopped her and turned her attention to something in his hand.

"Omg.."

In his hand was a gorgeous diamond necklace. The chain was platinum and one of the 3 diamonds hanging from it was pink. An extremely rare pink diamond. Kagome almost fainted at the sight of the precious gem but managed to stay conscious. She put a hand on her chest to calm her breathing.

"Inuyasha… how?"

"I went and bought it for you when we went Christmas shopping. I asked the jeweler to install the pink diamond for me. I came back earlier today and gave them a pink diamond that my mother had given to me when I was young. I want you to have it now" he said. He walked behind Kagome and clipped it around her neck. Kagome was too busy hallucinating to even notice him do it. When the heavy necklace fell upon her neck, Kagome was snapped back into reality.

"Inuyasha, I can't accept this. This is way too much, I- I love it, but… I just can't take your mothers diamond" Kagome looked hurt to say no, but for something of such big value, it was the right thing to do.

Inuyasha didn't look like he was up for a battle of yes and no's. "Kagome, take it. I really want you to have it. You mean the world to me, and it would make me feel better to see the love of my life, wear my mother's necklace. I am sure she would want you to wear it" 

A tear trickled down Kagome's face. She looked completely touched at heart. "Inuyasha…" she cried, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a passionate lip lock. She pulled apart and stared deeply into his mix of golden and amber eyes. (Thanks to the sealing spell…) She could see the flash or fireworks from above through the corner of her eyes, and the reflection of fireworks in his. "I will keep it forever"

Inuyasha smiled lightly. "I will keep you forever"

----------------------------------------

Aww what a happy ending!!! *hears uproar of profanities from all reviewers*

Sesshy- WTF?! That was the last chapter?! THAT was ALL of ME?! Why you mother fu-

Kiwii- {runs over and covers Sesshy's mouth} if I were you, I would shut the hell up before you say something you will regret

Sesshy- {nod} mfpphhff!!

Kiwii- that wasn't the ending to the story, you asshole. It was the ending to this CHAPTER

Sesshy- Well why didn't you say that in the first place, you bitch!

Kiwii- sure *I* don't have a car, but who said my mom didn't!? {revs engine}

Sesshy- {climbs tree} 

All right, here is the next chapter and recommendation!!

Recommendation: First Inu/Kag pairing, and it is completed

Title: Of Punk mikos and demonic preps

By: bluefuzzyelf

Summary: Kagome is a punk rocker who just transferred and Inuyasha is the most popular guy in school. Ooh, boy, here we go....

**I recommend this story highly. It is a very well written story (or at least I think so) and I think that the authoress MIGHT even write a sequel… I'll have to get back to you on that one…

_Chapter 16: Christmas!!_

_"Hey Kagome!" Sango called across the room. She entered the room holding a package. It had holes drilled in the sides, and shook every now and then. "Someone knocked and ran away. They left a present on the door step, and it is addressed to you" she said handing the box over._

_"Thanks, Sango" Kagome said to her best friend. "Do you see anything that says who sent it?"_

_Sango shook her head. "Nope, there wasn't even a note or anything; the only thing is your name on the box"_

_"Oh okay" Kagome started pulling the wrapping paper off slowly, and her face lit up. Something jumped out and tackled her to the floor._

_"Kagome!" Sango called._

RESPONSES:

Yokan Ookami- lol thanks a lot!! *hugs* and a Happy New Year to you too!! (Even though it's a little too late) I am glad that you like my story, and lol yeah, I like surveys too. But it's such a pain to look through ALL of the responses and figure out which one won… so yeah. I just like DOING them, not making them ^^

Inudog- lol, clicking the purple button IS fun!! Hey I should make that a game! Click the purple button, and get a cookie! *hands inudog a cookie* thanks for reviewing and taking my survey!!

Demongirl6381- hmm… end the story after Sango and Miroku get together? I don't think that is a great idea, because if they get together and there are a million things going on at the same time, then it would be like buying a book and reading only HALF of it. No one would know what happened afterward. Well anyways, thank you for reviewing my story!! Keep reading!

Midnite sorrow- hey! Thanks for reviewing, I am sorry that I couldn't have had updated the story before the holidays were over, but I was so busy with a load of stuff. My mom is getting surgery done tomorrow and I will have to stay with my dad all weekend and I won't be able to have ANY computer access (well barely) and I can't do THIS, or my school projects that are due this Monday when I get back. Keep reading, and I cant wait to hear from you next!!

Daddys lil angel- thanks for the concern for my family problems, they are clearing up a bit right now, and hopefully they will clear up all together. It is mostly my older sister that is the problem, and when she turns 18 this year, she is not living with us anymore. She is a bad cookie, and she is getting kicked out. I know it sounds mean, but it's for her own good. If she wants to continue living with us, she will have to pay rent, electricity, heating, and water bills.    I will try to update as often as I can so I can keep you all happy, but sometimes I won't be able to update like usual, so be patient ^^;; *hugs* can't wait to hear from you again!!

Tori the hanyou- omg girl, you are the best. It seems like you have so much in common with me!! Oh your brother and father? No, I DON'T want to see that!  Lol I know that guys can get really rough sometimes, so that may be it. I can't wait to read the next chapter to your story, it is very well written and I enjoy reading it!! I love stories like yours, they have so many possibilities!! Please update soon and I will too!! *hugs*

Chibi-kerochan- oo I LOVE your story!! I think it is coming along great and you should keep writing! Thanks for reviewing my story, and please keep reading. I love to read what you have to say!!

Click the purple button

You know you want to

Because you want me to be happy

So you can be happy

That I was happy

About you clicking the purple button

Let's all be happy!! *does little dance*

Kiwii  

((p.s. ^ that never gets old… *sings little tune*))


	16. Christmas

DISCLAIMER: pfftt….

Hey I just got to my dads house and I am beat, I think I am going to try and type up some of the story on this load of crap of a computer he has and live with it. I really hate this computer and it is really slow and stupid, so if you don't like this chapter, then I will just blame it on the computer. 

---------------------------

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions (rarely I do this) * *

---------------------------

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 16: Christmas!

The next morning, Kagome woke up at about 8:00 JUMPING up and down.

"Sango!!" she called from her bed. "Wake up, you lazy butt, its Christmas!!" Sango stirred and stretched her arms over her head. She threw a pillow at Kagome and knocked her from her own bed as soon as she saw the clock.

"Go back to sleep, its only 8:00!" Sango yelled, pulling her blankets over her head.

"Oh come on, Sango! Don't you want to open all the pressies that your family sent you?" Kagome taunted, holding one of them up in front of her face and moving it in circles. Sango swat at it, bit missed. She finally gave up and pulled her blanket off of her bed and dragged it with her into the family room. As she came in, she could see the little twig of a tree that they had she had brought in while Kagome was out with Inuyasha the night earlier. She had snuck into Inuyasha and Miroku's room and stolen a few ornaments and a line of lights from their tree and used them on their own. Even though Kagome and Sango were the ones who bought the ornaments, lights, AND tree, she decided that they should keep it this year for themselves.

Kagome hopped onto the green couch and snuggled under her own blanket. The schools heating technician had came yesterday night and fixed the heater, but the room still felt as cold as it was when it was broken. Sango fished out a present from underneath the pathetic excuse of a tree, and handed it to Kagome. Kagome read the tag and saw that it was from her mom, Souta, and Jii-chan. She tore the paper off and threw it to the side. They had gotten her a nice red warm sweater, which matching red pants and slipper socks. This process went on and on, from Sango opening her gifts, to Kagome opening hers. When the two were finished, they laid back on the couch and turned on a Christmas parade.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Sango got up and answered the door, but when she opened it- whoever knocked had run away and left a present on the doorstep. Sango picked it up and brought it in over to Kagome.

"Hey, it looks like someone left you a present" Sango said handing it over. The box was wrapped but had a bunch of holes around it. The wrapping job looked pretty bad; it was probably the work of Miroku. 

"Thanks, Sango. Do you know who sent this to me?" she asked just as Sango was turning to leave.

"Umm, no. Alls there is is your name on the box and that's it. The person ran after they knocked," she explained.

Kagome slowly tore the paper off the box and opened it. Immediately after the top of the box was removed, something white and furry pounced on top of her.

"Kagome!" Sango called.

 Kagome coughed, and her voice was muffled "Sango, don't worry! It is a dog!" she cried, form underneath the little white ball of fluff. Sango gave a sigh of relief, and picked the dog off of Kagome. Kagome looked at the dog curiously. It looked uncommonly like Inuyasha for some reason when he was in his demon form.

'I wonder is he sent it to me…' 

"So what are you going to name it?" Sango asked, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. She thought for a second and took another look at the dog.

"Umm, how about Yasha" Kagome said hugging the dog against her chest.

"Why would you name is Yasha?" Sango questioned curiously. "It looks nothing like Inuyasha…"

"I..." Kagome trailed off. _'She doesn't know about Inuyasha's other form…'_

"Kagome? Kagome answer me" Sango said sternly. Kagome shook her head and refocused her attention. 

"Umm yea?" 

"Why did you name the dog after Inuyasha?"

Kagome bit her lower lip and started muttering the first thing she could. "Umm I… uhh …" she started playing around with a strand of hair and digging her toe into the floor. "Like, well, you see…"

"Out with it!" Sango snapped. She eeped back to her normal state and apologized for creating such an outburst. "Now, just say it already" she said in a better tone. 

 "The thing is… you know like umm, he's hott! Wait, I mean, no yeah, he's hott! And uhh, like umm when I saw the dog… uhh, I thought of Inuyasha…" Sango looked at her best friend a little strangely. She almost looked worried. 

"YOU THINK THE DOG IS HOTT?" 

Kagome smacked her forehead and sighed. "Never mind, just forget it. His name is Yasha and that is that" The little dog launched into her arms and snuggled up against her. _'For some reason Yasha really reminds me of Inuyasha'_ "Let's get dressed and meet up with the guys. Maybe we can walk around campus. It is such a beautiful day"

Sango nodded and raced back into the bedroom to get changed. Sango stole the bathroom before Kagome had a chance to say a thing, and forced poor Kagome to have to wait to take her shower. She sat on the edge of her bed and decided to take a shower later and just get dressed now. A few seconds later, Yasha came running in and too sat on the edge of her bed. He sat there and watched Kagome get dressed, but she didn't mind. _'It is just a dog no big deal'_

_'Why does it feel like Inuyasha is here with me though?'_

When Kagome had finished dressing, Sango emerged from the bathroom as steam from the shower poured into the bedroom, making it fell warmer.

"Alright your turn, I'll just get dressed out here so you can get your shower quickly" Sango said taking the towel out of her hair. Kagome wave her back into the bathroom and explained that she wasn't going to take one until later and that she could use the bathroom to change. Sango obeyed and shut the door behind her. The room began to feel cold as ice again and a shiver was sent through Kagome's spine. 

"Ugh, it is so cold" she said to no one in particular. All of sudden, Yasha was rubbing up against her leg for warmth. "Are you trying to get warm too?" she said jokingly, picking him up and hugging him in her arms. She left the bedroom and threw on top of them a nice warm blanket on the couch. "There all better" she said rubbing his ears. Yasha seemed to purr slightly in the back of his throat and Kagome laughed.

There was another knock at the door and Kagome uttered a deep sigh. _'I don't want to get up I am so warm'_

"Who is it?" 

"Miroku"

"Come in!"

The door opened, and in stepped Miroku holding a present in his hands. "Is lady Sango here?" he asked politely. Kagome shook her head and patted the end of the couch.

"She is in the bathroom getting dressed at the moment. Why don't you come take a seat and wait for her?" she suggested. Miroku sat down on the couch, but uncomfortably close to Kagome. Yasha jumped out from under the covers and started growling. 

Miroku put his hands up in defense, and moved down the couch to the other end. "I am sorry, Please excuse me. I guess I wasn't watching where I was sitting" he winked at Yasha, and the dog retreated back under the blanket.

_'Why did he wink at Yasha?'_

Moments later, Sango came out of the bathroom fully dressed and joined the two in the family room.

"Merry Christmas Miroku. When did you get here?" Sango asked happy to see him.

"Merry Christmas to you too, my lovely Sango. I just arrived a minute ago" Sango put her hand out, and Miroku took it and kissed it lightly. Kagome 'ahem'-ed and turned toward Miroku. 

"Miroku, where is Inuyasha this morning?" 

Miroku cleared his throat and gulped. Yasha straightened up and stared at Miroku, as did Miroku to Yasha. "You see… umm, Inuyasha is at his brother Sesshoumarus… yeah, opening gifts?" Yasha groaned, and Miroku had a questionable expression on his face. 

Sango's stomach roared and she held onto it tightly. "I am so hungry" she complained. Miroku's stomach repeated what Sango's had and he too complained that he was hungry. 

"Sango, would you like to accompany me to the vending machines? I would be more than happy to purchase something for you to eat" he asked her with a smile. Sango too smiled and pulled on her sneakers. 

"Sure!" Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like for me to pick you up something to eat as well?" she offered her best friend. "It's no trouble"

Kagome shook her head no and waved them out the door. "I am just fine, thanks anyways though" The two left and closed the door behind them, leaving Kagome and Yasha alone. Yasha had fallen asleep in her arms, and Kagome rubbed his ears again as he slept peacefully. Kagome felt around her neck for the necklace Inuyasha had given her the night before so she could put it away safely, but couldn't find it. She then remembered where it was.

Flashback** 

_As Kagome and Inuyasha came in through the door, Sango and Miroku were busily playing a card game against each other. The game twister was again laid out on the floor, ready to be played. _

_"Hey guys" Kagome greeted them all. "Why is twister out? Were you two playing?"_

_Sango sopped and put down he cards. "No it's for all of us to play when you two came back" she explained._

_"Oh okay, sounds good to me" _

_Everyone except for Miroku who was the spinner crowded around the mat._

_"Kagome, right hand red" Miroku announced.__ When Kagome bent down to put her hand on red, the clasp of the necklace broke and fell onto the mat._

_"Oh crap"_

_"Here, just give it to me, I'll put it on the table for you" Inuyasha offered. He took the necklace from Kagome and placed it on a nearby coffee table. _

_End of Flashback**_

"Aw shit, I forgot to get it" she said quietly, so she wouldn't wake Yasha. "Oh well, might as well get it now while everyone is out" she gently as possible put Yasha down onto the couch. She crept out and snuck into the guy's dorm. Once inside, she spotted the necklace shining in the light on the table. She seized it and turned to leave when the phone rang.

"Maybe I should answer it…" Kagome strode over to the telephone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Girl? What the hell is a bitch doing in my mans room?!" the other voice screeched at her.

"Excuse me? What the hell is your problem?!"

"You heard me, what the hell is a bitch doing in my mans room?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I think you have the wrong number" Kagome was beginning to become very annoyed by this person's rude and uncalled for outburst.

"No, I think YOU'VE got the wrong room!" the voice shot back hastily.

Kagome suddenly had the urge to throw the phone out the window. "This isn't my room, now who are you calling for. Inuyasha or Miroku?" she asked, bringing her tone down in hopes that the other person would do the same.

"I am looking for my fiancé, Inuyasha" 

"Alright if this is some kind of prank phone call, I don't give a shit. But Inuyasha isn't engaged to anyone, and isn't seeing anyone but me!" she yelled into the phone full force. The line went silent for a moment and the voice came back on.

"No, that's where you are wrong, whore!"

Kagome didn't want to fight anymore, she was already in tears. Instead, she finally threw the phone… out the window. A crash was heard and the phone hit the ground below. Kagome ran out of Inuyasha's room and slammed her dorm room door shut. Locking it behind her, she sat down on the couch and cried. The moment she flew through the door, Yasha woke up and jumped into Kagome's arms. He looked worried and wanted to know what happened. Kagome sat there and sobbed into her shirt and ignored every plea or attempt Yasha gave to make her feel better. Yasha of course being a dog, could smell her sorrow, and licked her salty tears away.

Kagome choked on her tears and pulled Yasha into a hug.

"Thanks, Yasha. At least I can trust you, and not that two timing bastard of a guy I call a boyfriend" she sniffled and wiped her face into his fur. The necklace that she had clutched in her grip, now hung loose out of the side of her hand. She let go and it hit the floor with a thud. Yasha started barking, wanting to know why she was upset. Kagome sighed and pet his head.

"I wonder who his fiancé is, that lucky bitch…" Another tear slid down her cheek and landed on Yasha's forehead.  "I wonder how long it would have taken for me to find out…" she continued crying and dug her face into a pillow. Her voice was now muffled and was only a faint sound. But not too faint that Yasha couldn't hear it. "I don't understand, am I not good enough for him? I mean… I love him…" she choked on another tear and faced Yasha. He jumped down from the couch and picked the dropped necklace in his mouth. He hopped back up onto the couch and sat next to her.

Kagome laughed and pet him again. "Don't worry, I still love you, Yasha" she cooed. "When Inuyasha is gone, I will still have you to hold onto and remember him by. That way, I'll never be alone again"

Yasha barked and jumped down from the couch and ran into the next room.

"Oh great… now you leave me too" Kagome said depressingly. 

She turned around and called toward the doorway where Yasha had run into. "Come on Yasha, don't you leave me too!" she focused on the doorway and waited for him to come. "Please come back, if you don't then I won't have anyone to hold onto when Inuyasha is gone…" Kagome could feel tears welling up in the back of her eyes. She turned around and slumped down. Suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder, and she turned around. Her eyes met loving amber eyes and they belonged to only one person she knew had them; Inuyasha.

"You can always hold onto me" Inuyasha spoke softly and caringly. Kagome had a hard time uttering anything.

"How…"

"I knew you loved dogs"

"Yasha?"

Inuyasha nodded and stood behind her. He took the necklace out of his palm and slid it around Kagome's neck. Kagome picked the beautiful gem up and held it in front of her. She looked into it closely and smiled.

"You see me don't you?" 

Kagome turned toward him once again and nodded. "…why?"

"Because this jewel shows you the one you are destined to be with. Who do you think I saw?"

"…that bitch who screamed at me"

Inuyasha frowned. "What bitch yelled at you?"

"Someone called your dorm. I answered it because I was in there getting the necklace back. Someone yelled at me saying 'what the hell is a bitch doing in my mans room?!' and saying that she was your fiancée" she explained. Her head went limp and she clutched the jewel in her palm.

"Kikyo…"

"Who is Kikyo?" Kagome was now beginning to brighten up, but she still looked devastated. 

Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome and pulled her close. "A slut that I knew in high school. It seems that she goes to the same college and found out what my dorm phone number is"

"I bet you think that I am some kind of loser now" 

"Why would I think that?"

"Because I believed her and threw your telephone out the window"

"You what?"

"You heard me"

"Okay, well… that's not important. I would never think you were a loser, no matter what you did" he said pulling her even closer. Kagome noticed that he was in his demon form and could see his ears on top of his head.

"Did you really see me in that jewel?"  she asked curiously. Reaching up, she rubbed his ears and could hear a purr escape the back of his throat. 

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and laid her in his lap. "Of course I did" He kissed her forehead and brought her even more closer to him.  Kagome stared into his eyes and pulled herself closer to his face. She brushed her lips against his and stared into his eyes again. This time Inuyasha let his demon side take over and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kagome kissed him back and opened her lips as he explored her mouth. She broke the kiss and breathed in deeply.

"Whoa" Kagome said smiling. 

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Inuyasha hugged her against his chest and smelled her hair. Her scent was heavenly, made of vanilla and lavender. He looked down at her and she looked back up also.

"Is my phone alright?"

-------------------------------------------------------

lmfao!! I love that ending, it's so… you weren't expecting it and I just had to add it. I mean the poor phone!! Well anyways, there is your chapter for this week. I want some reviews please!! If I don't start seeing more reviews you won't be seeing more chapters!! Lol, nah I am just kidding, but I would really really appreciate it!!

_**I have NO idea what the next chapter is about… so, sorry no preview!!_

**Recommendation**

Title: The tales of Inuyasha

Author: Tori the Hanyou

Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are all stuck in a dorm together for college! With Kikyo, who's still in love with Inuyasha, Rin, Koga and Hojo for neighbors, who knows what kind of stuff'll break loose! Pairings InuKag, MirSan, and SessRin, of course

**-this story is fairly new, and I think it is coming along very well! Check it out sometime! It is a very good story so far!!

Kiwii

Click the purple button!!

*doesn't feel like writing the rest of it*

*does lil dance*

|

|

|

|

V


	17. The bitch of OZ

DISCLAIMER: I shouldn't even be bothering… but I do anyways. 

*sigh* ugh, if you haven't read that authors note that I wrote for 'For richer or poorer' then you would know about the play… I am just starting to feel the heartache of everything now, and I feel like so much shit

[Sesshy]- you look like shit

[SL] I just woke up you ass wipe

[Sesshy]- there's no excuse

[SL]- *ignoring* and to think he's still alive…

[Sesshy]- I sure as hell am alive

[SL]- do you WANT to keep that other arm of yours? Because, if you don't I would gladly do something about that for you

[Sesshy]- bitch

Well anyways, I am also writing this at my dad's house again on a piece of junk computer with no spell check. SO… if there are a lot of grammatical errors, my bad. But please ignore them, I really can't do anything about them (ok so who cares if I can) but me being the lazy being that I am, I won't check it myself. 

**ALSO…** lol, I forget who it was, but someone had pointed out in a past chapter that while Rin was talking to Kagome, she said "Don't worry about those two, they always fight when their paths cross. Oh, by the way, I am Sesshoumarus BOYfriend"

Okay well the problem is, I didn't notice that I had accidentally written BOYfriend instead or girlfriend, so please excuse me on that minor error. Lol, sorry but neither Rin or Sesshy are gay. If any of you saw that and thought otherwise…. *blah* 

--If this chapter isn't as long as you wanted it to be, sorry again. You must understand that I do not get that much time to write chapters at my dad's house, so they are a little bit shorter then I would like them to be. Yeah, it may make you feel more upset then me, but that's just how it is. I will try to make this chapter as long as I humanly can so I don't get any flames in the future about terrible updating habits. (hehe I have quite a few of those…)

** I have decided.. that since I have been such a bitch toward people who flame me, I have come to a conclusion that I will accept flames and other reviews. I shouldn't be telling people what they can't say and stuff, so if you want to flame me, go ahead, I won't care. Of course I will read it, but I won't be mad. Besides, that's what being a writer is all about, no? …not to mention you'll WANT to flame me after this chapter. (hehe it has a twist YET its short)**

-----------------------------

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions (rarely I do this) * *

-----------------------------

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 17: The bitch of OZ

Kagome and Inuyasha were cuddled up on the couch peacefully, and talking about their future. After only 15 small minutes of talk, Kagome had drifted off to sleep in Inuyasha's arms. There was a bump on Inuyasha's head that Kagome had courteously created for him after he spoiled the moment worrying over his phone. He rubbed it with his right hand as his left played with a small lock of her hair. 

*knock knock KNOCK* 

Inuyasha slapped his hands onto his forehead and sighed exhausted. Since he had decided to transform into a dog to spy on Kagome, and transform back, he was extremely beat from the use of all of his energy. There was many more knocks that seemed to get louder and louder each time. The door looked as though it would fall down any minute, and Kagome still slept quietly in his arms. It was a wonder how she could sleep so deep. He noted mentally to kick whoever's ass it was that had been kicking or banging on the door, disturbing their time together. Inuyasha lifted Kagome up gently, and placed her back down on the couch. But not forgetting to put a cover on her to keep her warm. He trudged to the door and shot a look through the eyehole. There was a girl with black long hair picking her nose as though no one was looking. Inuyasha already knew who it was, and when he unlatched the deadbolt, the stranger pulled her hand away

Immediately and straightened up.

Inuyasha was suddenly mauled to the ground in a bear hug that could kill. He kicked and flailed his arms wildly to escape the embrace of his attacker.

"YASHIE!!" Kikyo squealed painfully. A vase on the coffee table shattered at the mere impact of her high pitched voice and Kagome flew up from her deep sleep.

"What the hell?!" 

"OH HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU YASHIE!!!" Kikyo threw her arms around his neck while he was still pinned to the floor and kissed his cheek. That was enough to send Inuyasha up and Kikyo off. Inuyasha spit distastefully and wiped his cheek like it had been infected with an acid.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome who had stood up from the entire racket. "Who is this?" she asked curiously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You DON'T want to kno-" Kikyo jumped in between him and her and swiftly turned around, whipping Kagome in the face with her long black hair.

"I am his fiancée!" she said with a big smile. She help out her hand and showed Kagome a plastic 25 cent ring. "We are getting married next week in Las Ve-"

"Oh shut it would you?" Inuyasha sneered annoyingly. "I am NOT your fiancée Kikyo! And stop calling me Yashie!" 

Kikyo put on a fake sad face and cried in the most unbelievable way possible. "But honey… don't deny your feelings for me! I get upset when you lie in front of other girls just so they don't know that we are truly in love!" she started twirling in stationary circles like she was singing in the rain. "I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KN-"

Inuyasha cut her off rudely. "To know that you're a slut who has slept with every guy in existence?" 

Kikyo frowned but lifted her spirits again. "Aw such sweet words of love!" Her eyes were enveloped with hearts and she looked like she was in another world. Probably OZ.

"Oh for the love of god… there wasn't ANY love in that remark! Stop twisting my words!" 

"I'm not twisting them; I am only saying what you are thinking! I KNOW that you can't wait to have me ALL alone to yourself in my dorm room. First I shut off the lights and take off my clo-"

Kagome jumped in and decided to stop her before she got too far into detail. "And you will start taking off your clothes, and Inuyasha will run away screaming to the police telling them that you kidnapped him and tried to seduce him" she said twisting HER words for a change. Kikyo didn't look hurt.

"Oh please, that was weak! We ALL know that Inuyasha would never do that!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah we all know that I wouldn't do that, but instead I would chase you down the street with a butcher knife… THEN if I didn't catch you, I would hire a hit man named "Sir Kills A Lot" and-" Kagome clamped a hand over Inuyasha's mouth.

"Okay that's enough…" Kagome stifled a laugh but refrained from doing so. "Maybe it is time that you left" she suggested to Kikyo politely.

Kikyo laughed like a maniac. "Are you joking? I would NEVER leave my Yashie here! Never!" she grinned deviously and jumped onto Inuyasha's back. "WHOO HOO!! Ride em' cowboy!!" she hollered in a southern accent. Inuyasha bent over and flipped back up immediately, using the force to send her off his back and onto the ground.

Inuyasha glared at her deadly. "Do that one more time, and you'll be take a small trip out the window" he threatened her pointing right at the window. Kikyo's eyes lit up like Inuyasha had just announced his love for her.

"What? You said you would die for me?! AW HOW SWEET OF YOU! … wait, hey! I know! Let's get married today!" she started jumping up and down like a 4 year old hooked on caffeine and sugar and Inuyasha and Kagome gave each other 'let's kill her now' looks.

Kagome winked secretly out of view from Kikyo's wandering eyes. "Should I?"

Inuyasha smiled. "No… **I** should" He walked over and pick up Kikyo in a swift move. He threw her over his shoulder and started retreating from the dorm room. 

Kikyo threw her arms up in victory. "I knew you couldn't resist me for long!" she said in sheer happiness. As Inuyasha kept walking down the hall, he jogged down the steps quickly almost dropping her and stopped in the lobby momentarily. (But I am sure he wouldn't mind dropping her anyways) He strolled outside leisurely, acting as though everything was fine and nothing weird was happening. Kikyo, who was currently unaware of where he was taking her, planned mentally how many kids she wanted. Inuyasha struggled as he kept walking onto campus under all of her weight but continued on despite the fact that she felt like a 3 ton elephant.

_It's got to be around her somewhere…_

_AHA!_ He cheered as the destination came into view. He stopped in front of the snow covered campus fountain that had been turned off due to the cold conditions and praised his plan. He set Kikyo down onto the ground just as she was about to start drumming Inuyasha's rear end out of complete bored ness.

Kikyo looked up. "Oh I see, so you want to do it in public then? Alright, good with me!"  Inuyasha chuckled maniacally. 

"Bye" he said flatly, and with one quick move, he shoved her backwards. She tripped over the wall of the fountain and flew backwards into the cold icy fountain that could be no warmer than 20 degrees. Chunks of ice started covered her body as she surfaced the water and kicked around crazily. Inuyasha swept around and walked away whistling as though nothing had just happened and left her there freezing.

Kikyo called to him from the fountain. "Thanks for going back to the dorm to get me a towel sweetie!"  Inuyasha ignored the little comment and kept walking until he was back at the door of Kagome's dorm. He entered quietly and shut the door slowly so he wouldn't be heard. He turned around and wiped his brow with relief. He had not been heard.

"Hey 'Yashie' that was quite some show you preformed" smirked a quite familiar voice. Inuyasha followed the voice into the family room where Miroku was in a recliner; hot chocolate in hand. Sango appeared from the kitchen and also sat down with a cup of hot chocolate to warm up from the 20 degree weather. 

"When did you get here?" he asked clueless of how they could get here before he did. "I thought you guys would be gone longer"

Miroku took a long sip of his hot chocolate and set the hot cup down onto the coffee table. "Well as Sango and I were on our way over to the other dorm building, Sango got too cold and we decided to just go back and have some hot chocolate instead. I think it was a wise choice no?" 

Inuyasha didn't say anything and just fell back onto the couch exhausted. "I swear, that cow weights as much as a whale. I don't think I could have told the difference if I actually WAS carrying one" he said sarcastically, eyeing Miroku's cup of hot chocolate hungrily. Sango picked this up and offered to make him one. Inuyasha shook his head no and asked where Kagome had gone. Sango shrugged, as did Miroku. 

"Umm, I think that she might be in her room. I don't know I just got back. I thought she might have been with you" she explained. Inuyasha nodded and followed the hallways down to the bedroom. The door was shut, so Inuyasha opened it but stupidly forgetting to knock first. Kagome whipped around angrily and covered up her naked chest.

"INUYASHA!" she bellowed dangerously. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he turned to leave before he was knocked out by a hair dryer, or at least a shoe but was drawn back by Kagome's voice.

"God, why can't you ever knock?!" she asked furiously, pulling her shirt back on quickly to prevent any other accidents. 

"Says the one who spied on me in my room when I was transformed into a demon!" he shot back just as fast as she had. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"That was a different story" she replied angrily. "You weren't getting dressed now were you?" 

He had her on that one. "Well… it's not like I haven't seen any of it before!" Inuyasha soon realized what he had said and clawed a hand over his mouth. He turned to leave but Kagome had seized his shirt.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing"

"No… what do you mean 'it's not like I haven't seen any of it before' ?!" she was gripping onto his shirt around the collar now, and pulled it tightly, slightly pressuring his neck as if she were going to strangle him.

Inuyasha kept his mouth shut and didn't respond. Since she wasn't going to get it out of him this way, she decided to think of any time that he might have peeped on her. Her mind replayed the last few days over again and Kagome remembered that Inuyasha had been in her room when she was dressing… as a dog. Kagome's eyes turned blood red like she too were demon, and Inuyasha attempted to back away but Kagome' s grip was still firm and strong holding him where he stood.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered and awaited his early death. He was almost positive she would stab him, cut him up into tiny pieces to be given to starving children in India, but no answer followed.

"Kagome look I'-"

"No, it's alright. I mean it was bound to happen sometime, no?" she spoke soft and calm like she was talking to her mother. Inuyasha gaped but pulled himself together and nodded as she continued.

"You are right, I should not have spied on you, and it's just as bad as barging in. But I don't really seem to mind anymore, it was going to happen sooner or later and I realize that" Inuyasha looked solemnly at her. 

"… I guess"

"And I was being jealous over stupid little things that people shouldn't get jealous over"

"Well maybe…"

"But not only did I do that, I have put you through a lot of hell"

"It's not THAT bad"

"I think we need to stop being so immature, and move on" Kagome put on a sad smile.

"I agree" Inuyasha was expecting her to say something like "We should get to know each other better" or "Let's live together and never leave each others side". But what she actually meant, he wasn't ready for.

"And… that is why I think we should see other people"

((oh god now I better get my flame proof jacket))

---------------------

Alright alright, I see that I will be getting bombarded with flames and other stuff from this chapter. Not only because it was ridiculously short, but because of Kagome and Inuyasha. Hey, you'll see how things end!!

… ugh too tired


	18. Break up then make up right?

DISCLAIMER: First convince me that I own him, (ha, fat chance that happening) then we'll talk

Yeah yeah, I realize that just about every single person that reads my stories want to rip my head off right about now for being gone for so long…. Well, the thing is: I was banned and/or grounded from the Internet for a week or two and the only reason I am online right NOW to type this thing is because my mom is at work and I have off from school today because of snow. She doesn't have to know I was online… but let's not let her find out. I think this will be a very short chapter due to the fact that I have a limited amount of time to type and edit this thing. I probably have like… 4 hours? …just not enough hours in the day, huh? Well deal with it, this wont be the best chapter but it's the best I can do until I am off ban. 

Oh, and I know that you are all disappointed that Kagome and Inuyasha are breaking up. Well, it will be like this for a chapter or two, or even maybe three. I also think that I am going to add another little twist coming up soon…

------------

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions- (rarely I do this) * *

_' '__ – little conscience thingy (select chapters)_

------------

Title: No more lil school girl

Chapter 18: Break up then make up… right?

"What?!" Inuyasha nearly fell over in shock of hearing the most dreaded words come from her. He had hoped that this day would never come.

Like that wasn't bad enough, Kagome decided to continue.

"I think it would be better that I switched dorms. Sango and I have already agreed on it, and Kouga from down the hall nicely suggested that I could stay with him for a while"

Inuyasha looked utterly baffled. What was she talking about? Did she think that just because Kikyo is compulsively obsessed with him, that he would leave her? Hadn't he _just_ announced his love for her only a short time ago? Was she ignoring everything that he had said and was secretly thinking of how she would dump him like yesterday's newspaper?! 

"Kagome…" he gave her a pleading look. Surely, this was all a big mistake. She didn't really mean it, right? Kagome gave him another solemn look.

"You've got to understand… I have my reasons"

Inuyasha nearly shouted back. "And what would those reasons be? What is this? Some sick joke Miroku and Sango thought up?!"

Kagome put her fingers on his lips to quiet him down. "No Inuyasha, I am afraid not. This is for real" she turned away and picked up her bag that she had packed while Inuyasha was dumping out the trash. AKA: Kikyo.  Inuyasha gave her back another look before he watched her petite form vanish down the hall. 

*

Kagome hugged Miroku and told Sango to visit her every single day at Kouga's dorm so they could chat. Kagome shut the room door behind her and started making her way down the long corridor to Kouga's dorm, which also inhabited one other person who was gone most of the time. Kagome couldn't help but think of Inuyasha. Why had she done what she did?

_..maybe I am just too scared to fall in love with someone like him_

_'No you're not!'_

_Oh god, it's you again…_

_'Yeah, its me again'_

_What is it this time?_

_'You're wrong about being too scared. I think you are just a coward'_

_Now why is that?_

_'You're a stupid one… I can read your mind! I am **part** of you, remember? I know exactly what you're thinking!'_

_That doesn't mean anything_

Kagome started pushing the voice out of her head and tried to ignore it. 

_'That won't do anything you know'_

"Shut up"

_'Now people are going to think you are talking to yourself if you speak aloud like that…'_

_You just don't give up, do you?_

_'Nope'_

_…_

_'I'm not leaving you alone until you admit why you broke up with Inuyasha. You are destined to be with him, what made you change your mind so quickly?'_

_Why should I talk to you anyways? You're just a voice. I can ignore you just as easy as I can breathe_

_'Are you so sure about that?'_

*ignoring*

_'Fine then… you'll see'_

*

Inuyasha trudged out of Kagome's now empty feeling room, and slumped down into a recliner to sulk. Miroku shot Sango a curious glance and then went back to reading his playboy magazine, which was being hidden behind a car magazine. Sango knew exactly why Inuyasha was upset, Kagome. 

"Inuyasha" she called over to the huddled up blue form. "Don't look so down"

Inuyasha hugged his knees to his chest tighter and sniffed inaudibly. "What do _you_ know?"

Sango's face dropped sadly for her friend. "I happen to know that Kagome left you. _That_ is what I know"

Miroku, who was secretly eavesdropping on their conversation, dropped his magazine(s) and directed his utmost attention to the other two people occupying the room. "SHE WHAT?!"

"You heard me" Sango said in a dull tone. "Kagome left Inuyasha"

"And when was I going to hear about this? ..Why am I always the last one to find out anything around here…" Miroku started mumbling to himself.

Sango clapped a hand over his mouth. "Now isn't the time to complain, Miroku"

Miroku rolled his eyes in defeat, and picked up his fallen magazine(s). "So… you knew that she was going to leave him?"

Inuyasha looked up from his seat and shot daggers at Sango. "Yeah… did you?"

"…maybe…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" The two angered boys yelled in unison. 

"Well…"

"WELL?!"

Sango smacked Miroku over the head and kicked Inuyasha in the shin. "Would you two just settle the hell down?! I couldn't say anything because I was sworn to secrecy!" she argued as the two rubbed the spots where they had been abused.

"You're so evil…" Inuyasha growled painfully as he rubbed his shin some more.

"Oh I know, and it's one of my best qualities"

Miroku put a finger in the air and set down his magazine(s). "No that is where you're wrong; I think your best quality is your beh-"

"SMACK"

"…don't finish that thought" Sango warned him, holding up a mean looking fist. Miroku nodded like a scared little girl and sunk into his seat as far as possible. Sango turned to Inuyasha. "Now, if you would let me finish explaining…"

Sango trailed off as Inuyasha readied to open his mouth to say something. "I don't want to hear it. What's done is done" Sango was quite shocked by Inuyasha's calmness and way of approaching the issue. Miroku as well was just as surprised. 

"But Inuy-" Sango started.

"I said I don't want to hear it" he stood up and left to his own dorm without another word on the matter. 

"Poor Inuyasha" Miroku said sadly for his friend. He sat up in the recliner and pulled out his playboy magazine- accidentally forgetting to cover it up with the car magazine which lay unsuspectingly on the floor. 

"…I wonder what we have to do to get Kagome to change her mind?" Sango muttered to herself audibly. She glanced over to Miroku to see if he had picked up on her pondering. Her eyes were caught on the magazine he was reading, and she would have strangled him if she wasn't already pounding his face in with her fists.

"MIROKU!!!"

"…H-how d-did that get t-there??"

Sango gritted her teeth and clenched her fist tightly. "Oh... I think **I** know…"

*

"Hello, Kagome!" Kouga greeted Kagome brightly as she entered the dorm room. Kagome set her bags down by the door and flashed him a warm smile.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you for a little. I just need some time away from Inuyasha so I can clear my mind and forget that we ever happened" Kagome said lightly. Tossing her coat onto a hanger, she spotted a pile of playboys in the corner of the closet where she was busily hanging her jacket up in.

_Men…_

_'You're quite fond of men aren't you Kagome? …especially Inuyasha, don't you think?'_

_Now isn't the time for your nonsense_

_'Didn't you just say that you could ignore me just as well as you could breathe?'_

_Oh yeah… well then in that case, bye_

_'nuh-uh, you're not getting rid of me THAT easily…'_

_Oh yeah? …watch me_

"So… Kouga, where will I be staying?" she asked with an innocent smile. Kagome could still hear the faint sound of someone inside her head screaming at her to listen but shoved it aside. Kouga picked up Kagome's bags swiftly and showed her down the hall to the empty bedroom that was supposedly his other roommates.

"Here" he said putting down her bags carefully. "My roommate is never here so you can stay in his room. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen him for a few months. I hear that he stays with other friends a few buildings over" he explained. Kagome happily opened her bags of clothes and laid each one out on the bed to be put away in the empty drawers. Everything was neatly folded and ironed. Not one wrinkle.

Kagome surveyed the room quickly with only one glance and cheerfully hugged Kouga. "Thank you so much, again" Kouga too smiled and smirked. 

"Anytime darling" his tone was full of charm and smooth as silk. Kagome was about to say something but he had already left the room to go on with his own business.

_…Did he just call me darling?_

_'Inuyasha called you that sometimes too, remember?'_

_You always choose the worst time to shove your two cents in you know…_

_'Yes, yes I do'_

_That was rhetorical_

_'So what, I'm your conscience so deal with it'_

_Can't you just jump off a cliff and leave me alone?_

_'Easier said than done'_

_Oh Lord help me…_

*

Kagome's head lolled to the side and her heavy eyelids slowly slid closed. She was suddenly shook awake as someone plopped their books down on the desk next to her.

"Wake up Kagome, we're in Social Studies, not study hall" Sango said in a motherly tone. "Hey why are you so tired?"

Kagome groaned in reply. "Kouga snores… loud"

Sango shook her head in an "Ooohh" kind of way and opened her Social Studies book. Kagome too forced herself awake and started flipping through her textbook pages. Inuyasha entered the room a few minutes later, as did Miroku behind him. 

"Oh god not now…"

_'Yes now… you know you are happy to see him'_

"NO IM NOT!" she screamed aloud. Sango tilted her head clueless.

"Umm… something wrong, Kagome?"  

Kagome kicked herself mentally. "N-no… sorry, I'm just a little…"

"Horny?"

Miroku popped his head around Kagome's shoulder and shook his head disappointed. "No… maybe not"

Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder lightly. "I'll be right back, I have some business to take care of" Kagome nodded in response as Sango seized Miroku's hand and dragged him out the door. Seconds later Kagome could feel the presence of someone sitting next to her.

"That was a fast fight, probably a record" she said groggily, sleep still pulling on her eyelids. 

No response.

_Oh please don't let it be him_

_'You know you want it to be him'_

_Shut up_

"S-Sango?" she turned to her left and sitting next to her quietly was a young looking black haired boy with lavender eyes. He stuck out a hand and grinned.

_He looks really familiar_

_'I told you you think of Inuyasha a lot'_

_I'm not thinking about him!!_

_'Then who?'___

"Hi, I am the new student… Naraku"

*

NGAH… mom is back!!! I am so sorry that this is a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer!! By then I will be off ban and I will be allowed on the computer!! The next few chapters will have a lot of fighting with Inuyasha and Kouga for Kagome, and yes… Naraku is back! ...But is he still evil? …maybe…


	19. A change for the better

DISCLAIMER: weeee !!

Okay well if you haven't checked out my bio then you probably don't know why I haven't been here and why this story hasn't been updated. I am really sorry that the updating time has been so long and I have been lacking in length of chapters. Yes, I know many of you are probably seething mad at me for being a lazy bum like I am and not writing. Well… what can I do?  I am only one person you know… I have so much schoolwork and still taking care of my mom even though she is much much better. I still have to work hard around the house though even though she IS after all better… she just makes us do anything anyways. Whoa… my fingers already hurt from just typing this little paragraph… that's sad.

Well I want to thank all of my reviewers and I would LOOVE some more!! The more reviews I see the faster I update. At first I was kind of let down that I got barely any reviews for that last chapter so I was kind of like "…oh forget it" but now I realize that I need to finish this story once and for all and just get over the fact that not every story is especially liked…

I haven't given much thought into this chapter yet really… I guess I will be making some of it up as I go along and just hope that it fits together right… hehe I seem to be having to do that a lot lately unfortunately.  

Is it just me or does FF keep messing around with the paragraph spacing…?

Hopefully this chapter will be better…?

---------

u know it

--------

**No More lil School Girl**

**Chapter 19: A change for the better**

"You have got to be joking me…" Miroku said awe-struck. "He's not _really_ back …is he?" He had that "tell me the truth" expression on and was slouched over as if his open hanging mouth was pulling him down like a barbell. 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No I was just lying and telling you that the person who is trying to kill me is alive for kicks" she answered in a sarcastic tone. Miroku's eyes bulged angrily.

"Gees, Kagome! You scared the shit out of me saying that he was back and all…" Kagome stepped on his foot quickly and put on an "it slipped" smile. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"MIROKU… I was being facetious! NARAKU **IS** BACK" she nearly screamed it but she had spotted a teacher walking down the hall and tried to keep her voice down. Miroku again looked scared shitless, and innocent at the same time as he waved to the passing teacher. But not forgetting to watch her backside as it descended further down the hall.

"Miroku, what are we going to do?! I thought he was dead!" She started playing with a strand of hair nervously and awaited his opinion.

"That teacher has a nice butt…" He said out of the blue, completely ignoring Kagome's question. He then received a well deserved smack across the face and winced in pain from the impact. "You have one good hook there…"

Kagome was flaringly angry. Miroku noticed the "one more word and face my wrath" look on her face and quieted down. 

"Where is Sango?" Kagome asked calming down slightly. This had been a long week and she was surprised that she was able to calm down as fast as she did. First she left Inuyasha because of that bitch Kikyo… and then she is rooming with a complete slob named Kouga that has the hotts for her. The minute Kouga had found a minute alone with her; he had basically wrestled her to the ground and started whispering love poems in her ear. Of course naturally she screamed bloody murder and kicked him in the balls for pulling a stunt like that on her, but what really irked her was that he kept calling her "my woman". But not even that… but now Naraku was supposedly back, but how? But where was Sango? Only her brilliant mind could figure out what was going on.

Miroku shrugged. "Sorry, but the last time I saw her she was leaving class with Inuyasha. I wonder why ….AH is she having an affair with Inuyasha behind my back?!" With that Miroku scurried off down the hallway in search of his beloved. Kagome snickered at his wild conclusions. When she had heard Miroku say Inuyasha's name… it was like she was stabbed in the heart. A large pain shot through her chest but left just as soon as I came. 

"Has he _really_ affected me that much?" Kagome said to no one in particular. The halls were now empty signaling that Kagome was late for Math. Hey it was just math… who needs math anyways? "Maybe I should try talking to him again…?"

_Yes… talk to him again. You know you want to._

"I can not believe I am talking to _you_ of all people… but, I need help"

_About time… now, spill._

"It's about Inu-" At that very moment Kagome heard footsteps from around the corner and was thrown out of her thoughts. What if it was a hall monitor? Oh no… if she got caught out of class without a pass she would have detention and get a U* on her record for skipping class. After this week, another bad strike was not something she was looking forward too… so she ran around the corner and ducked behind a trashcan as the voices and footsteps got louder and louder. Two people were silently talking, and by how close they were to her, she was able to pick up everything they were saying.

"I knew you would dump that Higurashi tramp sooner or later. She's not good enough for you my love" a female voice said happily. At the sound of Kagome's name, she had the sudden urge to jump out from behind the trash can and strangle whoever had offended her, but thought otherwise. She clamped a hand over her mouth forcefully to prevent any noises being made accidentally.

"Yes I know, she doesn't deserve my loyalty and good looks" a very familiar voice spat out distastefully. "Besides, that bitch had the body of a whale and the brain of a stick. She's no good at all I tell you" he continued on saying.

  
Kagome was practically near tears the second Inuyasha's voice had reached her ears. _'Am I really like that…?'_ She sunk down lower behind the trashcan and covered her ears with her hands, making sure not once of the rest of their conversation would come close to her. 

"Let's go, Inuyasha" the female voice said eagerly pulling a white haired boy down the hall. "I am late for algebra" she said nearing the sight of Kagome's hiding place. She turned on her heel and kissed Inuyasha full on the mouth. She smiled a satisfied grin and walked away toward her classroom not even noticing the crying little girl behind the trashcan. 

Well at least somebody did.

Inuyasha spit his chewing gum into the wrapper and stood from afar to try and make a basket into the waste bin from where he was. He shot gracefully…. And missed. The gum wrapper came flying down behind the trashcan and landed square on the top of Kagome's head. She let out a cry of surprise and reached up on her head to pull the gum out. Good thing it was in a wrapper. Inuyasha sighed, being the good soul he was, went to go get the wrapper to properly throw it away.

Inuyasha swerved around the trashcan to find his gum and wrapper, but instead found a little girl crying. He didn't actually realize it was Kagome who was that little girl until after a double take or two. 

His face looked as though it had immediately been drowned in shock. _'Had she heard Kikyo and I…?'_

Kagome lifted her head up to look at Inuyasha. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she would have to look sooner or later. Her eyes were sore red and puffy from all of the crying, and her nose was stuffed up beyond belief. Inuyasha stared back at her with a solemn but shocked face. He knew that Kagome had probably heard him and that other girl talking about her. She looked deep into his eyes, searching for an answer, but couldn't find one. God he hid his emotions way too well. The silence was wearing too thick and she couldn't take the silence anymore.

Inuyasha blinked a few more times before finally saying something. "Ka-"

"NO!" Kagome wailed at him through her tears. She got up and started running down the hall as fast as her small tired legs would carry her. 

Inuyasha frowned at the sight of her sudden outburst and disappearance. He was ashamed and he knew it. It's not like he really meant those things he had said to Kikyo… right?

_`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'_

**_The night before…_**

****

****

****

**_"Whoa so she just dumped you like that…?" a small short man said in a shocked tone. Inuyasha threw a shoe at the small person, but he quickly dodged it like he was used the bombardment of hurtful objects._**

****

**_"Don't remind me, Myouga" Inuyasha grounded out angrily. "Miroku, would you just quit telling him what happened? He is just going to bother me you know"_**

****

**_Miroku ignored Inuyasha anyways and went on telling Myouga about Inuyasha's foul mood. "And well now here he is sulking about it like a beaten puppy" Miroku finished. _**

****

**_Myouga was on the edge of his seat toward the end and was clearly astounded on the sudden break-up. "Whoa that really sucks for you now don't it?" _**

****

**_Inuyasha irritably threw his other shoe at the little man, but this time hitting him right between the eyes. Inuyasha continued to sulk as Myouga and Miroku continued talking._**

****

**_Myouga rubbed his head painfully and winced at the contact from the shoe. "You know, if you want her back so badly, you should just make her jealous. I know it sounds a little …desperate, but believe me, it is no last resort. The number of couples who use jealousy to get their partners back is every 3 out of 5, and about 6 out of 8 couples succeed in getting their way."_**

****

**_Inuyasha's ears perked up to Myouga's little plan. "…but what happens to the other 2 / 8?" he asked curiously, absolutely open to the idea if it was good enough to work for him. _**

****

**_Myouga frowned. "They end up alone and miserable"_**

****

**_Miroku at the time was lounging upside down in his recliner listening intently to the two. "Why do they end up miserable…?"_**

****

**_"Well you see, not every couple understands enough to realize that they are going out with somebody else for the good of their relationship. If Sally and Timmy here broke up, for example, and Timmy wanted Sally back really badly, but Sally had already found someone else new, he would try the jealousy factor. He would find some hot hooker off of the street and show her off to Sally thinking that she will get jealous and want him back. But that doesn't always happen with every couple. Either that happens, or this… Sally just thinks that he is some desperate player having one night stands with hookers off of the street and never speaks to him again" Myouga wiped his sweaty brow and have Inuyasha a questioning look. "Well… are you going to still do it…?" _**

_Inuyasha's lip lowering into an unsure frown, but quickly brightened up. "Yes… and I know the perfect hooker for the job"_

_Miroku shot a grin toward Myouga and mouthed him 'what is he talking about?' Myouga responded with a shrug of the shoulders. Inuyasha lept out of his chair and reached for the telephone. His fingers dialed the numbers like lightning and he sat waiting as the phone rang over and over…. Until someone picked up of course._

_"Hello?" a female voice asked on the other end._

_"Hey, Kikyo…."_

_`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'_

Kagome threw open the dorm room door and lunged onto her part time bed sobbing into the pillows with all of her might. She couldn't erase the image of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing in the hall, and she couldn't forget the look he had in his eyes. He didn't miss her at all, heck, he probably cared more about dirt than her now. She always loved Inuyasha all along, but she threw it all away and now it is too late to get him back. He was already taken by another woman, and of course it was the one she dreaded most. Kikyo. 

"What have I done?!" she screamed into her pillow angrily. "What the hell made me think that breaking up with him would fix things?! I just wanted some time to myself… to get away…" her tears stricken face rolled onto its side and stared into 2 yellow pools. Kagome scrambled about, her limbs flailing madly as she tried to calm her racing heart. "**KOUGA!**"

"Good to see you're back, Kagome" he smiled. "What's up with the drama?"

Kagome huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Why should I tell you?" she knew she was acting like a 2 year old, but hey she was upset.

"I want to know what bothers my woman so I can make her feel better" he said deviously. "I hate to see my woman when she is sad" He inched closer and closer toward her face with his own, smiling. Kagome pulled up her hand and was about to contact it with his face, until she got an idea. She instead pulled him into a kiss and deepened it for a long while. She stopped for air and smiled.

"You know what? It was nothing, let's just get comfortable, okay?" she patted the spot next to her, and he happily agreed jumping into the bed next to Kagome. 

_Let's see what he does once jealousy takes over…_

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

_Outside Kouga/ Kagome's dorm window_

"You know, Kagome will so kill us if she finds out that we were spying on her" Sango whined as Miroku heaved a heavy ladder around on his back. He placed it against the large dorm building and helped Sango up the first few steps. "And we'll also be dead if the gardener finds out we stole his ladder too…" 

Miroku sighed. "Would you stop worrying so much and just get up there?" he said hastily. Sango stuck her tongue out like a child and continued up the ladder. Little did she know that Miroku found this a great opportunity since she was wearing a skirt…

SMACK

Miroku fell backwards onto the ground in a slightly painful looking matter. 

"Serves you right you pervert!" she screamed in his face receding down the ladder. "YOU go first this time" she commanded. Miroku got up and went up the ladder before her as ordered. Sango followed up from behind with a triumphant look ok her face. "Oh how I love absolute power…"

Miroku looked down at Sango suspiciously. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, just keep going!" she ordered yet again, and of course Miroku obeyed. "I  SO have him wrapped around my little finger…"

"I could swear I heard you say something"

"Then you better get those ears of yours checked pronto" Sango smirked evilly to herself and gracefully continued climbing the ladder. Once Kagome's room was within reach, Miroku slid over so he could make room for Sango to stand next to him for a share of the view.

Sango's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh… did she just kiss Kouga?"

Miroku stared ahead lifelessly. "umm… I think she did"

Sango smacked him over the head to snap him back into reality and whispered. "Do you know anything about this?"

Miroku shook his head no. "Alls I know is that Inuyasha is playing the jealousy card on Kagome with Kikyo. But I didn't know that Kagome was trying the same thing on Inuyasha with Kouga!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "How can you assume that she doesn't really like him?" she asked curiously. Obviously she didn't believe one word that came out of his perverted mouth.

"Well Kagome honestly hates Kouga more if not as much as Kikyo. There is no way she would ever like him in the way she just expressed now. She is just trying to lure him into her trap so she can use him as bait for Inuyasha" he explained. Miroku shot Sango a victorious look that said 'hah! I'm not as stupid as you think!' and held a hand out. "Shall we?"

Sango sighed. She lowered herself down the ladder enough rungs so that she was within jumping height. Once she way, she catapulted off and landed on the ground smooth as a cat. Miroku watched in shock as she landed with ease from such a height. Sango closed the space between her and the ladder, and with one swift motion, knocked the ladder over to the ground and taking Miroku with it. 

"Bye Miroku"

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

_Inuyasha's dorm_

Miroku limped into the dorm room in agonizing pain. Inuyasha, who was occupying the cozy couch watching ESPN, laughed at the sight of his friend who had large amount of leaves and dirt in his hair.

"What happened to you?" he questioned his disoriented friend. "Looks like you fell off a ladder into a pile of leaves and dirt" he burst out laughing and returned his attention back toward the television screen.

"You'd be surprised"

Okay… well here is my ending note for this chapter… it is an excerpt from my xanga…

**Sunday, March 28, 2004******

I just got back from my soccer game today. I am really upset and a little down right now. I dont care that we didnt win or anything like that, I always just have fun and wait for the next game. But for many many years now alls I seem to be hearing from my teammates is harassment. Instead of a few words of encouragement or ways to help me with mistakes, I get put-downs and mean remarks about my playing. I have had a problem with this for a very long time. I spoke to my mom, my my dad, and even the coach, but I dont think any of them care except my mom. SHe thinks that I shouldn't play for Hope anymore. I mean.. 6 years is definitely 5 too many for someone like her. I think that she doesnt believe in me and just puts me wherever she wants to, not caring if I could do it or not. I am always on the sidelines now a days, unlike a while ago when coach Lyndsay was there. SHE believed in me and new my limits and expertise. She knew what I could do and what I couldnt, and always gave me encouragement and pointers. But Hope, no... that cant be asked from her. I am very upset that this has started up again too. During indoor this winter, it had stopped altogether. But the second Katie Rimpfel comes back it just hits me like a sack of potatoes. I have a feeling that she is the main cause of all of the remarks and sneering I have been getting. Me and her have never gotten along.. ever. period. And well that has been some sort of problem with me because we always fight. When I do something wrong she yells at me, puts me down and starts making me feel discouraged. When I feel discouraged and upset while I am playing, I cant play at all so she is just making matters worse. I dont think I had ever gotten into a fight with anyone when katie Rimpfel was gone. Actually, everyone was starting to become my friend and we would talk more and more as each game progressed. But now I am just so far down and I dont think I can recover and jump back to where I once was when I began playing so very long ago. I am scarred now and my self confidence has dropped, I am just so unsure of myself.... I think I always have been for the last couple of years, it just hasnt made itself present until now. The only thing keeping me sane on the soccer field is Amber Bowman. I like Amber bunches, she is the funniest and nicest person I have ever been friends with. She always has something positive to say and encourages everyone. Instead of discuragement, she gives pointers, and cheers us on when we attack or are playing. She knows that I am having trouble with the team and tries to help me as much as possible. I have never gotten into a fight with her, nor has she said anything bad about my playing and unlike everyone else. I am just thinking of quitting Hopes team. I have been taking these years of harassment for long enough and well I dont think I can handle it anymore emotionally. One of these days I am just going to have a mental breakdown, and I just wont be the same anymore. Nothing has been right for a while. Today was a bad day for me, and everything seems to just be getting worse. Maybe I should knock on wood more often, but I have a feeling that wont help me any more than breaking a mirror would. I miss Dave right now and I really want to talk to someone about my problems so bad. No one in my family cares or listens to my problems because they have heard this paticular one so many times before and just dont care anymore. Its not like they have done anything to help anyways. ...The only person I think I can turn to right now is Dave, but I dont want to drag him into my problem or annoy him, so I think I will keep to myself. There is nothing my guidance counselor can do, because I mean, hello, he is the school guidance counselor, not the soccer guidance counselor. He couldnt do much right now for me so I dont even want to consider it. I would turn to my best friend Brittany, but it is hard to speak to her without her mother breathing down her neck. She really does hate me you know (what else is new) and well I dont think I will ever in the rest of my lifetime be able to do something out of school with her. I can usually go to her for advice, but it seems that that lifeline has been cut off by the monster of her mom who despises me for no reason whatsoever. I dont think I have anyone left to talk to, unless of course I just go spill my guts out to some complete stranger.... but no, I wouldnt do that. I guess I will never be heard. These words could never express how I feel right now, and well...its not a good feeling. 


	20. Jealousy dont you just love it!

Disclaimer: don't ask because I wont answer

This has been the worst day of my entire life. First off, I get into this major giant fight with my mom that let me tell you was not a pretty sight. Then, I get into a fight with my friend Bryann. She, Ali, and Brittany have been ganging up on a used to be friend of ours named Kayla. They always make fun of her, exclude her, and make her feel bad about herself. I thought that they had taken it far enough, so I stepped in real quick and told them that enough was enough. Everyone complied but Bryann, she was so upsetted by this and made a giant scene out in the middle of the hallway in front of everyone. After that, I realize that Dave, my boyfriend, is not in school today so I had no one to sit with in Latin. I then find out that my locker mirror has been stolen and I have no mirror now. I go through the day and get notified that  I have to serve a lunch detention for missing Math clinic that day (thanks to bryann) and so I had to sit and eat lunch in front of the 7th graders in Mrs. Lamason's geometry class. It was so embarrassing. Then, I have to miss my favorite of all classes, Latin, because I have a band lesson, but Mr. Shively isn't there today so we had a substitute who doesn't know what to do so we basically sat there and watched each other grow old. Afterwards, in science, someone from our science group was missing today when today was the day when our group does research in the IMC on fungi kingdoms and divisions but she wasn't there so I had to do her work for her and didn't get any of my own work done for myself. I get onto the bus and I was speaking to a few of my friends and friends of Dave too. They tell me that he only likes me for my looks and nothing else. I don't believe them and I am really upset by that. So then, after school I had to go to the dentist and get a cavity filled (my first one ever) and it hurt like a bitch because the dentist forgot to push ALL of the numbing stuff through the needle so I wasn't completely numb. But then… the worse of all, the big bomb hits me out of nowhere. I wasn't expecting it or I didn't even see it coming. But I should have. Dave broke up with me out of nowhere saying that he still likes his old girlfriend. I knew that I was just a play thing to keep him company until his old girlfriend came back around… and eventually she did. So now he is gone… for good… I have so much more, but just these things happening just today was too much for me to handle all at once. I don't think that I am very happy anymore… all of my friends are starting to see it, and they are worried for me. I am just not… me…anymore.

--------------------------

_*sigh*_

-------------------------

**No More lil School Girl**

**Chapter 20: Jealousy… don't you just love it?!**

Kagome awoke the next morning in a terrifying manner. When she realized just who was sound asleep beside her, she thought that he had probably drugged her to no end and got her into bed with him. But that was only the conclusion until she remembered what had happened earlier that night.

_This better work… oh god he snores_

Kagome rolled her eyes at the sight of the young boy snoring peacefully yet loudly. She noticed that he also drooled too when he slept. Silently and carefully, she crept out of the bed without disturbing Kouga and raced for the door. She closed it quietly behind her and tip-toed down the hall toward her real dorm room. Glancing at her watch, she kicked herself mentally for waking Sango up so early, it was in fact only 5:00 a.m. 

"Sango" she whispered into the door to help wake up her friend. She knocked on the door a couple of doors until she heard what she thought was someone stumbling out of their bed. A groggy faced Sango slowly opened the door.

"Do you **enjoy** making me suffer or something?" she said sarcastically yet truthfully. Kagome giggled and pushed open the door, letting herself in. Hey, it was still _her_ dorm room too. 

"Awake enough to talk?" she asked, sitting down on her real bed. She happily hugged her favorite pillow that she had taken along with her and breathed in the smell of shampoo that had embedded itself into the material from sleeping on for so long. Mmmm… coconut.

Sango flashed an ear to ear grin. "Oh course, when am I not?"

"When I wake you up at 5 in the morning" Kagome deadpanned back. She threw her beloved pillow smacking her best friend in the face.

Sango picked up the pillow and threw it back to her like they were playing toss. "Well today is an exception then"

Kagome caught her pillow but instead held onto it, pulling the soft plush fabric against her chest. "I was wondering about…"

"Inuyasha?" Sango butt in unexpectedly, and Kagome nodded in response.

"Yeah…"

"And you wanted to ask me for advice on how to win him back over"

"Well sort of…"

"But Inuyasha has a new girlfriend, and you are starting to doubt that you would ever be able to win him back over?"

"Damn you are good, you know that?"

Sango laughed. "It's pretty easy to be when you already know everything"

Kagome frowned at what she said. "Wait… what?"

"I thought you would say that. Miroku and I saw you and Kouga last night and well we kind of got the idea that you are trying to pull the 'jealousy' stunt on Inuyasha" Sango stated matter-of-factly. Kagome's mouth dropped.

"You were spying on us?!"

Sango eeped back startled. "Umm… maybe?"

"SANGO!"

"It was for your own good… or our curiosity got the best of us… all the same, right?"

Kagome whipped a death glare at Sango and threw her fluffy pillow again. Sango smacked it away instinctively and giggled as she tossed a load of pillow back Kagome's way. One that wasn't a pillow, but a show knocked Kagome over the head.

"HEY!"

"Hey do you want some advice or not?" Sango quipped in between giggles. Kagome was rubbing her head painfully. 

"Not anymore I don't…" Kagome crawled out from under the pile of pillows that had formed on her while painfully soothing her head. "I have to introduce Kouga to Inuyasha… later" she called over her shoulder. 

Something dawned on Sango the second Kagome had left the dorm room. "…wait, I was supposed to tell her something… oh, what was it?!" she tapped the side of her head irritated. Ugh, don't you just hate brain lapses? "oh.. oh.. OH… **OH!!** ..uh-oh… not good. She doesn't know that Inuyasha is trying to make _her_ jealous…"

'`'`'`' '`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Kagome clutched Kouga's hand tightly to prevent the little weasel from getting away. 

"Kagome" he whined. "Can I pleeeeeeease go now?" Kouga was getting impatient. Not that he ever wasn't, just this time it was getting nerve-wracking. "Pleeeeeeease pleeeeeeease PLLLLEEEEEEEAASE????!!!!" 

"ENOUGH!" she hollered. Kouga jumped back surprised and shut up obediently.

"Okay…" he whimpered.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued searching the campus for her 'ex' boyfriend. A few minutes passed and there was still no sight of Inuyasha. Kagome was about to give up and leave when she felt a familiar presence lurk from behind her. She turned around to find Inuyasha standing there with Kikyo of all people.

"Oh h-hi Inuyasha" Kagome managed to stammer out. _Stupid stupid stupid!!_  "How are you and Kikyo?" _ahh__ even stupider!_

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo closer, and Kikyo shot Kagome a cocky eye. "Why do you care, bitch?"

Kagome swallowed the comment easily. "I don't. I was just curious. I decided to take a stroll around the campus with my _boyfriend_, Kouga, here." She put emphasis on the word boyfriend just to point out to Inuyasha that she did have one. Inuyasha's eyebrow went up nervously the moment Kagome had said that.

_…Kouga? W-what?! She's moved on already?!_ _Aw shit I knew I was too late…_ Inuyasha thought. Kikyo and Kagome were silently battling it out with deadly glares and growls as Inuyasha and Kouga both glared daggers and growls.

_Inuyasha better not be looking at my woman…_ Kouga thought protectively, sending Inuyasha another low threatening growl.

_If she has already moved on, then I will just have to try harder_ Inuyasha took a look at Kikyo who was still flashing looks at Kagome and got a quick plan. He snapped in front of her face to bring her attention to him, and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. _Oh my god this is disgusting…_

Kagome was taken back by what she saw. That was it. "Kouga" she called. Kouga's ears perked up immediately at the mention of his name and started looking around. 

"Yes?"

Kagome snaked over toward Kouga and too pulled him into a fiery deep kiss just as Inuyasha had done with Kikyo. _Oh my god this is disgusting…_

Kikyo and Kouga breathed heavily. "H-h- …whoa" the two said in unison. Something inside of the two flicked on at that precise moment, almost like a light bulb went off. 

_Kagome really **does** have it for me… _said a voice inside of Kouga's small and spacious head.

_Whoa, Inuyasha really has had it for me all along…_ screamed a voice that was also inside of Kikyo's just as spacious brain. 

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha with loving big eyes, as did Kouga to Kagome.

_What have I gotten myself into…?_ Inuyasha and Kagome both asked themselves mentally.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

"I really am stupid, you know that?" Inuyasha complained, stuffing his head into his pillow forcefully. He couldn't believe he had actually kissed Kikyo like he did. The second Kikyo had left for class, and Kagome and Kouga had gone off  to god knows where, he rushed back to his dorm and washed his mouth out with soap. Literally. 

Miroku flicked through a couple of channels before answering. "What did you do this time?"

Inuyasha got out of bed, and pulled a clean fresh shirt over his shoulders and cuddled up on the couch. "Oh nothing… besides kiss Kikyo in front of Kagome! Might I add that Kikyo has the raunchiest breath ever…?"

Miroku winced. "You did that?! Why?" Apparently the playboy channel he was currently watching was more interesting since 99% of his attention was focused on the screen. Inuyasha strolled over and shut the television off. "Hey! I WAS WATCHING THAT!"

"I don't care, just listen to me for a minute" he ordered. Miroku huffed and waiting patiently for him to go on. "Well you see, I only did it to make Kagome jealous, and well, she kissed Kouga too. I mean _really_ kissed him" he had a sad expression played on his face. Almost a hurt one at that.

"She's got guts…"

Inuyasha frowned. "What do you mean?"

Miroku fished a hand into the cushion of his seat to look for the remote he had misplaced minutes before, but had no such luck. "What, do you actually think she did it out of love? She's only going out with him to make you jeal-" he slapped a hand over his mouth quickly. "Uhh… I mean… she must really like him, I wouldn't ever… uhh kiss him… like that…" His eyes were darting nervously across the room hoping Inuyasha hadn't paid as much attention as he usually does. 

"She's what?!"

"Nothing, I said nothing" Miroku got up and tried to run away to avoid the discussion. Inuyasha darted forth and pulled him back onto his butt.

"Explain. Now. Or. Else." He demanded.

Miroku gulped. "Eat me" 

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

"I am the biggest loser, you know that?" Kagome slammed the door shut and rushed to the bathroom. Sango followed her from behind with a questionable look on her face.

"What did you do now?" Sango watched as Kagome lathered her hands in soap and started scrubbing her tongue repeatedly. Kagome had a mask of disgust plastered on her face. She spit out the soap and started brushing her teeth. "That bad?"

Kagome nodded. Her mouth was filled with soap and toothpaste. "Wit was werrible" 

Sango nodded in recognition and walked out of the bathroom and plopped down onto the couch. Minutes later Kagome exited the bathroom and took a seat next to her.

"Now, explain what happened" Sango commanded, turning off the television to keep her from being distracted.

Kagome sighed. "Are you sure you want to know?" Kagome asked warily. I mean what she did was pretty unlike her.

"YES!" she squealed loudly. Kagome bounced back against the arm of the couch to take cover.

"Alright! Geez… well anyways, …ummm I kind of… uhh, kissed… Kouga… big time"

"OH MY GOD NO YOU DIDN'T"

"What would you do if I told you I wasn't kidding?"

"Probably strangle you to death"

"Okay…"

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

_The Next Day.._

"Can I get that for you?" Kouga asked for the millionth time that day.

"No…" Kagome grounded out irritably. "I can get it myself" She bent over and picked up her fallen gum wrapper and threw it into the nearest waste basket. Kouga had been nagging on her all day. Kouga had stopped by the dorm and asked Kagome to take another stroll with him around the campus. She more than happily complied, and came. But every time she dropped something he would seize the opportunity and pick it up for her. It was starting to get pretty annoying. He was doing everything for her, and heck, he might as well throw himself into a puddle so she could walk over him. Just today he had bought her maybe 10 different things. When they left the dorm, he insisted that he get her a snack at the campus Starbucks. Of course she said yes, I mean who wouldn't say yes to the best coffee shop on earth? Not only that, but an ice cream cone, a teddy bear, and even a 25 cent gumball machine ring. This was getting just too freaky.

Kouga walked beside Kagome very closely, she felt as though he was crowding her. 

"Umm… Kagome?" Kouga said breaking the silence that was building between them. 

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" he had an innocent 'please say yes' smile on that just made Kagome want to scream.

_As much as I love the fact that he is a gentleman, and so sweet and everything… but, oh my lord this guy is obsessive. I don't want to break him heart or anything… oh no, what do I do?_

At that exact moment, Kagome had a strange feeling of déjà vu when someone approached from behind and tapped her gently on the shoulder. It was almost like a graceful tender tap that sent shivers down her spine. Only one person she knew could possibly do that. Inuyasha.

She turned around slowly to face the stranger behind of her. "Uh h-hi Inuyasha" she stuttered. "What are y-you doing here?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Oh I just wanted to get some fresh air so I went for a little walk. I happened to run into Kikyo on the way here, and now it looks like I ran into you two also" Just as Inuyasha had finished, Kikyo emerged from behind Inuyasha, rudely shoving Kouga to the side in the process.

"Hey, watch it slut" Kouga remarked instantly. He dusted off his arm as though he had caught a disease from the little contact.

Kikyo frowned. "What did you just call me, jackass?"

"Oh please, don't even pretend that you didn't hear me, wench" Kikyo now had steam pouring out of her ears. Kouga was really going at it. 

"Oh that's it you little bastard. You better stop while you're ahead unless you want to be dropped" she threatened. Kouga seemed to act as though beingthreatened like that was an everyday happening.

"Alright now children, let's break it up" Inuyasha said stepping in between the two feuding teenagers. Kikyo ignored Inuyasha and pushed him to the side.

"Stay out of this, Inuyasha" she warned him. "I want to do this on my own" she cracked her knuckles and an evil grin spread across her face. Inuyasha of course, not caring who gets torn to pieces just stepped aside.

"Whatever floats your boat?"

Kouga took a step forward. "Oh so you have to have your little shit head of a boyfriend try to back you out now?"

Kikyo squinted her eyes. "I don't need his help. I'll have fun kicking your ass alone"

Kagome, at the time, was now sitting on a bench watching the fight. Inuyasha had too given up and strolled away to avoid any punches that would soon be thrown. He took a seat next to Kagome a little uncomfortably close. A long silence stretched over them as they watched Kikyo and Kouga glare daggers at each other. Kagome finally broke the ice.

"So… how are you and Kikyo doing?" she asked, trying not to make it sound like she was interested.

"Like shit" he deadpanned. "She is the ugliest, biggest bitch I have ever met in my life. Right now I would like to be the one out there strangling her and not Kouga" He had such a look of honesty on his face, Kagome couldn't help but believe him. "So… how about you and Kouga? Good I presume?"

Kagome snorted a little louder than intentionally. "Yeah right. There isn't a snowball's chance in hell I'd go back out with him. He doesn't leave me alone and does every little thing for me. I feel like I am helpless seeing him pick up everything, get everything, buy me everything…"

Inuyasha picked up where she finished off. "Well Kikyo MAKES me buy her tons of clothing, expensive jewelry, dinner at the most fanciest restaurants, heck she even forces me do her laundry. _I _ feel like I am being held captive at my own will as her slave. There isn't anything I would rather do more than throw her out the window on the highway going at 90."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look of curiousness. "Hey… how bout' we ditch the children and grab some fast food?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up. He wasn't expecting her to ask him that.

_This can all be over if I go with her. We can get back together and be happy again. Just if I go with her… but what about Kikyo?_ Inuyasha looked up at the grirl whose hair was being pulled out of her scalp by Kouga. _Aw what the hell am I thinking?!_

"Sure… let's get out of here"

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and led her down the sidewalk to his car that was parked nearby. Right before Kagome closed the door of her car behind her, she tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder who at the time was starting up the car.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry…for everything"

Inuyasha mentally screamed 'Hallelujah' and he turned to her with a smile. It was all over. "Me too"

Kagome shut the door to the passenger side, and buckled in. "Where to?"

Inuyasha thought for a second before getting the right answer. "The nicest place in all of Tokyo… The White Lotus."

'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'

Authors Note:          reviewwwwwwww

                                                        ...please


End file.
